Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Story 4
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: High School! Shuggazoom High! The MegaForce convinces the HyperForce to go to High School! But what happens when pasts collide for Gibson? Please read first three stories if not done so already. R&R. Thank you!
1. My Name Is

**Chapter One**

**My Name Is...**

My name is Seala. And I have done horrible things. I have turned evil through a kiss that was once a bet. I have zapped my true love, but he still lives. I now serve evil. I am now evil. I have done horrible things and my name is...I don't remember.

I do not remember my past and I do not remember my name. Who am I? Where am I? I hear slight words in my head. Are they memories? I hear one name, Sea Song. Is that my name? All I remember is that today is the first day of High School and I will be attending it. I will not speak to anyone as I do not know anyone. I will not talk at all, but to the teachers. I will behave; I will be as I remember. I do wish to remember everything. I feel as if I have hurt many innocents and even ones I knew and loved dearly. I will go as Sea Song and hope to remember.

At a huge building in Shuggazoom City...

"Here we are." Carbon said.

Carbon was wearing a purple short sleeve, black zip up (half up), purple jeans, black sneakers, and black and white gloves. And Chiro was wearing an orange short sleeve, black vest (opened), blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"This is a High School? Wow, it's huge!" Otto asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to see it! This will be the best year ever!"

"Yes, it will be Gizmo."

"Not for me." Gibson said gloomy.

"Oh, Gibson. Are you still upset about Seala?" Nova asked.

"No, I just don't wanna be here." Gibson said sternly.

"Oh, Gibson…" Gizmo said giving Gibson a hug.

"No thank you Gizmo." He pushed Gizmo off. "But thank you."

"Oh, here guys. Gizmo and I spent almost night making the HyperForce these. The necklace for Nova, and belts for the boys."

Gizmo and Carbon handed out the belts and necklace. The HyperForce, monkey team, started to put on their items when Antauri thought of something.

"Wait monkey team." They stopped. "Gizmo, what do these do exactly?"

"Oh, they turn you human until you take them off." Gizmo said putting on a necklace and turning into a human teen. Gizmo wore green tube dress that tied around the neck, yellow belt, yellow leggings, green flats, green short hair with black highlights, green gloves. "I look good."

"Yes you do." Carbon said.

The rest of the MegaForce changed into human teens as well. Blaze had orange hair, red short sleeve, orange vest, orange jeans, and red sneakers. Elella: hot pink tank top with gold stars, black jeans, pink sandals, pink and black stripped gloves. Melodie: yellow tube top (ties around neck), grey mini jean skirt, yellow stockings/long socks, grey sneakers, grey and yellow stripped gloves.

"Ah! Melodie, you are looking finer than ever." Carbon said.

"Thank you." Melodie said.

"Wait, so these will turn us into that?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, come on. You'll look great. We all made up the outfits last night." Elella answered.

"Come on, come on, come on. Oh boy. It's, 'it's on' all over again." Gizmo said.

"Good one Gizmo!" Elella said.

Then the two started over lapping a conversation about it.

"Am I really like that?" Sprx asked.

"No, of course not. I'm like that. You are just...you." Nova said.

"You are just...you?"

"You are just so cute." Nova said.

"Oh why thank you. I just-Oh I got'cha."

"Oh Sprx. Don't be insensitive." Nova said.

"It's alright Nova." Gibson said, knowing what she meant.

"I just don't you to feel bad Gibson." Nova assured.

"I don't blame you Nova. I know how it feels to be the only one without someone to love. Like on Planet Zon."

"You had to bring up Planet Zon?"

"Oops, sorry."

"It's alright."

"But I got a question."

"Yes?"

"It's about...you-know-who."

"And?"

"You'll be okay?"

"Just ask me."

"Okay. So when did you first fall in love with Seala? Was it when you found out about her love of science? Or when the chemicals exploded?"

"Neither. When I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one."

"I knew it."

"Melodie say what?" Carbon said really fast (It's like that Miley Cyrus thing).

"When I brought the HyperForce to the camp site and Seala came out of her hut, Gibson was not staring at me. He was staring at Seala, who looked very good that day."

*Flash Back*

"_Oh, no, no. *giggles while covering her mouth* She likes to hide a lot." Melodie answered._

_ Then Melodie noticed something about Gibson. He was looking behind her not at her. That's when Melodie turned around and saw a purple, sun violet purple, furred robot monkey with a pair of pale navy blue eyes. Her fur was lighter than her helmets. Melodie looked back at the HyperForce._

_ "HyperForce, I'd like you to meet Seala. She is the chief of science here."_

_ Then Seala started to giggle a little._

_ "Although, Melodie, you forgot to say my full name." Seala said still giggling a little._

_ "Oh yes. I'm very sorry Seala. How about you introduce yourself to the HyperForce?" Melodie apologized._

_ "Very well. My name is Miss. Halley Seala. Please call me Seala, not miss or Halley, thank you."_

*Flashback ends*

"Oh. Can we stop talking about her?"

"As soon as you turn human." Blaze said.

"Alright." Then Gibson put on the belt and turned human, followed by the rest of them.

Gibson: blue hair, black short sleeve, blue zip up sweater (open), blue jeans, blue and black sneakers. Sprx: red spiked hair, black short sleeve, red vest, red jeans, black sneakers. Nova: blonde short hair with pink high lights, pink hairband, yellow long sleeve, pink short sleeve (over), blue jeans, pink sandals. Otto: green short sleeve, black jeans, dark green hair, goggles (on head), black sneakers. Antauri: black hair with single silver highlight, black short sleeve, purple zip up (open), black jeans, purple sneakers, sunglasses (for mysterious personality).

"HyperForce looking good!" Carbon said giving the thumbs up.

"Really? I don't know. You like the pink highlights?" Nova questioned.

"Yeah, it's you." Sprx said.

"Thanks. Hmmm...well? Are we going in or what?" Nova stated.

"Alright! Whoo-hoo!" Gizmo started walking inside when Melodie stopped her.

"Um...Carbon? Why don't you go get the schedules? We have something to get back at the MegaRobot. We'll catch up." Melodie said.

"Uh...okay Mel. See ya inside. Come on guys."

After they left, the MegaForce (left there) huddled up.

"What was that Melodie?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to show my bros around with Carbon." Elella added.

"We have a situation team. I sense Seala near."

"What? But that would mean-"

"That's right Blaze."

"The Terror Twins aren't far behind." Elella finished with a joke.

"But what will she look like?" Gizmo asked.

"I do not know. But we have to tell the others."

"Right. Just...not Gibson. Not yet."

"And why's that Gizmo?" Elella questioned.

"Gibson's really hurt right now. I think it'd be better if he didn't have his mind set on Seala at all." Gizmo suggested.

"Gizmo's right. Don't tell Gibson. I will, but not right away…later." Melodie said.

"Right." The other three said.

"Let's go." Melodie said.

Then they walked inside and everyone was in different 'groups'. There were the jocks, geeks, goths, and all the other ones. But then there were the teams. The four of them looked around and found everyone else just getting their schdeules and walked over.

"Hey guys." Melodie greeted.

"Hey, Melodie. Here are your schdeules." Carbon said handing out the pieces of paper.

Chiro was looking around and was deep in thought.

"Chiro? Chiro? Yo, Chiro?" Carbon said breaking Chiro from his thoughts. "What'cha looking at?"

"Carbon, look at the groups of kids around."

"And? Every group has a theme. What's it to ya?"

"Well, what group are we in?"

"Ours. We're the outsiders. The ones who don't have groups or don't care for those stupid things."

"Hmmm..."

"We don't have to be called that. I mean, everyone just calls us the unknown, if that's any better."

"Works for me."

"Okay. Well, what class do you have first?"

"I have…History."

"Dang it! No one has Foreign Language with me."

Then the bell rang.

"We better get to class. I'm on the second floor. And so is history. I could show you to the room if you'd like."

"Sure."

"Hey, Carbon?"

"Yeah Nova?"

"Where's the gym?"

"Uh…who else is in gym?"

"Blaze and I are."

"Good thing Elella. Can you bring Nova to gym with you?"

"Sure. I gotta bring my bro and Otto there too, might as well have Nova hop on the hay wagon."

"Just be careful Elella."

"There won't be any problems. Trust me."

"Elella…do we need to bring up what happened last time you were in gym class?" Melodie asked.

"No! No, no, no. No need Melodie. Come on guys. Let's go."

Then Elella started walking away, with the others following.

"What happened?" Gibson asked.

"She got in a fight with this student she was supposed to be showing around. It was a new student."

"Nova will stop her easy." Carbon said.

"Good thing too."

"Unless her fight is with Nova." Chiro said.

"Oh, you're right. Better be careful." Carbon said.

"Um…Gizmo. You have English class with Gibson. Why don't you two get going?"

"Alright Mel. Come on Gibson."

After they were at a far enough distance Melodie leaned up against the wall.

"What's up Mel?" Carbon asked.

"Don't tell Gibson, but Seala's near."

"You sensed her didn't you?" Carbon asked.

"Wait…If Seala's around then wouldn't she have attacked by now?" Antauri questioned.

"I'm not sure. But stay on your toes. And don't tell Gibson."

"Why?" Chiro asked.

"I promised Gizmo to keep it a secret and tell him later."

"You don't break promises. And any promises you make, we follow." Carbon recited.

"That's my girl."

"Well, what class do you two have?" Chiro asked.

"I have Math." Melodie said.

"So do I."

Then the bell rang again.

"Oh, we better get going." Carbon said.

Then she ran off pulling Chiro with.

"I suppose we go as well." Melodie said.

Antauri nodded and they walked the opposite direction to the class room on the third floor.


	2. Period C and D

**Chapter Two**

**Period C and D**

Gibson walked down the hall to the library. He had study hall and Gibson wanted to relax. He wasn't thinking straight today.

"Here it is, the library." Gibson said as he walked inside.

Gibson walked over to the counter and asked the lady about study hall.

"Oh of course. Just sign in over here. Your name, class room, and grade."

"Um…I'm new to this school thing. What grade is sophomore?"

"You're in the tenth grade. You see, freshmen are ninth graders, juniors are eleventh graders, and seniors are twelfth graders."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

As Gibson started to sign in the door opened and closed. Some one walked in and the alarm went off. This made Gibson jump. He saw a girl with two purple braids, a purple dress with a checkered bottom, black belt, purple leggings, and black flats.

"Oh, sweety, do you have a book?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." The girl walked over to the counter and pulled a fairly large book. "Here it is. I was going to return it today anyways."

"You read this in two hours?"

"Yes. It was very good. I love when girl defeats the villain."

"That's mine too. Well, just sign in Sea Song."

"Thank you." The girl walked over to where Gibson was signing in and waited. After a moment, the girl wanted to say something because Gibson was taking forever, but she didn't. She just said, "Hi, I'm Sea Song. What's your name?"

Gibson looked up at her, then behind him, then back at the girl.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What's your name?"

"My name is Hal Gibson, but please call me Gibson."

"Hmmm…I like that name, and it seems familiar. Do I know you?"

"I don't believe I know a Sea Song. Sorry."

"That's alright. It's just I forgot my memory the other day and I don't remember anything."

"Oh dear, that's terrible."

"Yeah I know. Um…are you done?"

"Oh, sure."

Gibson stepped aside so Sea Song could sign in and then walked over to the book selves, searching for a good book. He had just sat down when someone walked over to him. Gibson looked up and saw Sea Song, and noticed the color of her eyes, a beautiful blue.

"Um…uh…may I help you?" He asked.

"No, just wanted to talk some more. I really feel like I know you. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Sure."

Sea Song sat down and Gibson set his book down and they started talking. Everyone else walked in and signed in.

"I was sure Gibson would've came in here for study hall. Where could he be?" Carbon asked looking around.

"There he is. Talking to some girl with purple braids." Sprx said pointing over to a table.

"I've never seen her before." Melodie said. Then, it took a minute to realize, "That's Seala!" Melodie whispered a shout.

"Oh, no. We gotta get him away from her." Nova said.

Nova started walking over when some one grabbed her arm.

"Wait Nova. It doesn't look like she's hurting him. I mean, look at him. Gibson's laughing. That's as much as I've seen happy from him since Camp Jam." Blaze pointed out.

"You've got a point. Well, came I just go sit with them? Just to make sure nothing happens?" Nova said.

"Let her go Blaze. I think it's a good idea." Melodie said.

Nova walked over to the table.

"Hey Gibson. Can I sit with you guys?" Nova greeted.

"Of course Nova."

Nova sat down across from Gibson.

"Hi, my name's Sea Song. Gibson was telling me about you."

"You were? Well, then, I hope it was good."

"It was. I can't believe how tough you are."

"Ha-ha. It's nothing."

Back over where the others are, they watched silently as Nova spoke to them.

"She laughing?" Sprx asked.

"I guess so."

Back at the table, the three were laughing but then Sea Song stopped and looked sad. The laughter stopped after a moment.

"What's wrong Sea Song?" Nova asked.

"I-I-" The bell rang. "I gotta go!"

Then Sea Song grabbed her bag and ran out of the library. Gibson and Nova stood up and walked over to the others.

"What was that all about?" Chiro asked.

"She just seemed scared there for a second." Gibson said.

"Well, we better get to class. Come on." Carbon said.

They walked out of the library. Carbon, Chiro, Gibson, Antauri, and Melodie all had science together. It was all the way on the top floor, third floor.

"Here we are. The science room. Room 327." Carbon said.

The five walked in and sat down in the back, except for Gibson who sat in an empty seat in the front. After a moment, a big kid walked in and walked over to Gibson.

"Hey you! Get out of my seat!" The kid screamed.

Gibson looked up and looked around.

"I don't see you're name anywhere."

"I don't care. Now get out of my seat."

Gibson kept refusing to get up. That's when the kid picked Gibson up by the collar and threw him across the room. The others ran over to make sure Gibson wasn't hurt to bad.

"Gibson, are you alright?" Melodie asked.

He didn't answer. The impact was to hard.

"Hey you! You're a big, fat jerk!" Carbon shouted.

"What'd you call me?" The big kid asked getting Carbon's face.

"You heard me, you're a big fat jerk! Picking on someone smaller!"

"Oh, you are going to pay for that!"

"Go ahead. I dare you!"

"Carbon, no!" Melodie stepped in. "I'm sorry about. She's got a bit of a temper."

"I'll let it go this time, but kept your friend out of my seat."

Then he walked away and threw Gibson's backpack over to them. That's when the teacher walked in. A young woman, about twenty years old.

"What happened in here?" She asked as she saw Gibson.

"That big bully threw him across the room." Carbon said quickly.

Then the teacher pointed to the door.

"To the principal's office young man."

Then the big kid walked out of the room just as Sea Song walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Miss. Evans. I had to-Oh no! Gibson! What happened?" She asked as she ran over.

"Some kid threw him across the room." Chiro answered.

"May I look? I believe I could help." Sea Song said. The four looked at each other then nodded and stepped aside. She knelt down next to Gibson. "Can you hear me? Try to move your finger if you can hear me." Gibson moved his fingers slightly. "Good. Can you sit up?" He tried to sit up slowly. "Let me help you. Okay, good. Now stay against the wall here for support." Sea Song looked at his eyes. "You better call the nurse. I think he might have whip lash from the impact."

The teacher ran over to the phone and dialed the nurse. Sea Song stood up and faced the others.

"Thanks Sea Song." Carbon said.

"You're welcome. And don't worry about that other kid. He's a big softy."

"He doesn't look like it." Melodie said.

"Looks can be deserving. Ah!" Sea Song bent down to her knees.

"Sea Song! What's wrong?" Carbon asked kneeling down next to her.

"My head is pounding! Ah!" Sea Song started glowing.

Then Gibson started glowing and screaming as well. After a moment they both stopped and passed out.

"Sea Song? Gibson? What the heck just happened Melodie?" Carbon asked.

"I don't know."

After a few minutes, the nurse came in and took both, Gibson and Sea Song to the infirmary. The period pasted by and everyone met in the stair case. The four walked in the stair case and saw the others.

"Hey, where's Brain Frame?" Sprx joked.

"At the infirmary." Carbon answered.

"What happened?" Elella asked.

"A big kid threw him across the room."

"Ah! No way!" A girl screamed.

Everyone looked and saw a familiar girl.

"Starr! Karalynn! No way!" Gizmo said.

The three hugged then let go.

"What you doing here?" Starr asked.

"We live here."

"At the school Sprx-y?" Karalynn joked.

"Don't call me that!"

"What-ev. So where's Gibson?" Karalynn asked.

"The infirmary. Some kid beat him up." Nova answered.

"Oh great. He is at it again!" Karalynn shouted.

"Who is?" Otto asked.

"Bret. My older brother. Ah! That is it!"

Karalynn walked away.

"Oh no. Karalynn, don't do anything rash!" Starr shouted.

"So the huge kid that was in class is her brother?" Carbon asked.

"Yeah. She comes from a family of older brothers, remember?" Starr pointed out.

Then the bell rang again.

"That's the bell. Better get to class. See ya all later." Starr said running off.

"We better go too. I've got Math with Nova and Blaze. What about you?" Carbon said.

"I got English." Chiro answered.

"We've got Foreign Language. See ya." Elella said walking away with Sprx in the follow.

"And the rest of us have Art together." Antauri answered.

"Neat. See ya later guys." Carbon said running up the stairs with Nova and Blaze in the follow.


	3. Finding Out

**Chapter Three**

**Finding Out**

In the infirmary…

Two teens laid on beds, sleeping. One was a girl and one was a boy. The started to stir awake. Then her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Huh? What happened? How'd I get here?" Sea Song asked. Then the boy started to wake up. "Gibson!" Sea Song stood up and then fell to her knees. "Oh, my legs."

"What? Where am I?" Gibson sat up slowly, still in pain, and looked around. Then he looked at the floor and saw Sea Song. "Sea Song? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I can't get up. My legs won't work."

"Oh, my. Stay here, I'll get the nurse."

As Gibson was about to leave, the others were walking in.

"Gibson! You're okay!" Starr shouted as she hugged him.

"Starr? Karalynn?"

"Yeah. We go to school here. And when we heard about you and Seala-"

"Seala? What are you talking about?" Gibson asked.

"Starr! You and your big mouth!" Karalynn said.

"What?" Gibson asked.

"Gibson, we need to talk." Melodie said.

They closed the door of the infirmary so Sea Song couldn't hear.

"What is it? Sea Song needs the nurse."

"Sea Song is…Seala." Melodie answered.

Gibson was shocked enough to not speak for a moment. He look inside the office and pieced it together.

"So everything was a joke today with her? Oh! Why didn't I see it?" Gibson said kneeling on the ground.

Melodie knelt down next Gibson.

"Nobody's perfect Gibson. So you didn't see it. It's alright. Be strong."

Gibson looked up.

"What do I do now?"

"Go get the nurse. We'll talk to her." Melodie said.

"Alright. Just don't hurt her. I want to talk to her first."

Gibson stood up and ran off to find the nurse. Then, when he disappeared, the rest walked inside the nurse's office.

"Hey Sea Song. Want some help?" Elella asked.

"Please?" Then they attached arms and Elella helped Sea Song to the bed. "Thank you Elella."

"You're welcome. Now, down to business. Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Mandarin and Mandra! That's who! Where are they?"

"Elella, easy." Melodie said.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Gigs up Seala! We know who you really are!" Nova said.

"Seala? I believe you have the wrong person."

"Excuse us." Melodie said.

Then they all, except Sea Song, walked across the room and huddled up.

"Why isn't she breaking?" Sprx asked.

"Let me talk to her." Melodie said.

"But what if she hurts you?" Antauri asked.

"Alright. Then you can help." Melodie said.

"What?" Antauri said being pulled over to Sea Song.

"Hey, Sea Song? Um…I need to do a homework assignment. Do you mind helping me?" Melodie asked.

"Uh…what is it?"

"It's to…try and read someone's mind. And I thought, since you can't remember anything, maybe I could try to help."

"Uh…okay."

"Great. Now all you have to do is lay down and clear your mind. Okay?"

"Okay." Then Sea Song laid down and took a few deep breathes.

Melodie walked over and put her hands on either side of Sea Song's head.

"Okay, now you might a feel a pinch." Melodie said.

The Melodie focused and there was a glow.

Inside Sea Song's head…

Sea Song and Melodie appeared in a dark area.

"Melodie? Where are we?"

"Inside your subconscious. Now, I need you to focus. Try to remember something."

"I've tried."

"Try again. And hold my hands."

"Alright."

Sea Song held Melodie's hands and focused. After a few moments, a door appeared rather quickly. This made Seala jump.

"Ah! What's that?" Sea Song asked.

"A door to a memory. Open it. I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes. And you have to open it. I can't because it's your memory."

"Alright."

Sea Song reached for the knob and turned it. She was scared to open it so she opened the door rather slowly.

In the infirmary…

Gibson came back in, out of breathe.

"What'd you do? Run the whole perimeter?" Nova asked.

"No, I was trying to get away from the big kid from science."

"You mean my brother is hurting you again?" Karalynn asked.

"That over sized meatball is your brother?"

"Yeah. He eats everything in the fridge at home. Which is why Bret's like that."

Gibson walked over and saw what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Melodie's trying to read Seala's mind."

"Hmmm…How long will it take?"

"I don't know." Antauri answered.

"Did you find the nurse?" Chiro asked.

"No. She left for lunch in the teacher's lounge."

"Good." Carbon said.

After about a half an hour, the glow stopped and Melodie opened her eyes.

"Oh." Melodie started to fall over when Antauri caught her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

Sea Song didn't wake up.

"Why is she still sleeping?" Gibson asked.

"She'll wake up in a moment." Melodie said.

Melodie tried to stand up, but fell down again.

"I guess that took more out of me than I thought it would." Melodie said smiling.

"I'll get some water." Carbon said running over to the sink. She turned on the water and then turned it off and walked over to Melodie. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Melodie said taking the cup and sipping it.

There was silence for a few minutes, then there was a groan. Gibson shot up and looked at Sea Song. Her eyes started to open. Then they shot open and she sat up quickly. She started looking around.

"Sea Song?" Gibson asked.

"Gibson?" Sea Song asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Gibson asked.

Sea Song thought for a second. Then she opened her eyes again.

"I remember. Oh, how could I be so stupid!"

"It's alright Seala. You'll be okay." Gibson said.

"Seala? You too? Oh great. Look, I don't know this Seala friend of your's but-"

"But it was you. Didn't you see your memories?" Melodie asked.

Sea Song looked down then smiled and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Elella asked.

"Got'cha!" Seala said looking up.

"Seala?" Carbon asked.

"The one and only."

"Ah!" Carbon hugged Seala, who hugged back.

"It's good to be back." Seala said.

Then Carbon and Seala let go. Seala looked around and didn't see Gibson anymore. He had just walked out of the room. Seala stood up and ran after Gibson.

"Gibson! Wait!" Gibson stopped walking and turned around. "Where're you running off to?"

"I'm going home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. I better hurry, before you zap me again."

Then Gibson walked away.

"Wait a second!" Seala said grabbing Gibson from behind.

"Get off!"

"Just listen to me! That wasn't me! Mandarin was controlling me! They wiped my memory and accidentally wiped the whole memory and not the part where I was good!"

"How do I know you're not still evil?" Seala let go and faced Gibson. "That's what I thought. No proof." Gibson said to walk away when Seala grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"If I was still evil, would I do this?" Then Seala kissed Gibson quickly. After a moment Seala pulled away. "So do you believe me now?"

"Yes. I do believe you."

"Oh Gibson! I am so sorry about everything!" Seala said hugging him.

"It's alright. You didn't mean it."

"You mean…you forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

Seala started to dig her face in Gibson's chest, crying, when she felt something hard. She pulled away.

"What's this?"

Gibson took out his necklace.

"There hasn't been one moment where I've taken this off."

"It's the locket. Ah! I don't have mine! Mandarin took it!"

"It's alright. I'll get you another one."

"Are you sure?" Gibson nodded. "Oh! Thank you!" Seala hugged Gibson again.

Gibson lifted her head and kissed her. That's when everyone else came out and saw this.

"Yes!" Carbon and Chiro whispered.

After a moment, Seala and Gibson pulled away.

"I've missed you." Gibson said.

"Same here."

Everyone startled the two as they ran over and hugged them and cheered.


	4. The Secret Reviled

**Chapter Four**

**The Secret Reviled **

It had been two weeks since Seala got back in her own bed. It was calm and still inside the MegaRobot. All rooms were still, except for one room. One that has not been occupied for a month until two weeks before. Seala twisted and turned in her bed. Silent screams in her head.

Seala's Nightmare…

"Ah! No! Don't!"

A villain that was her size was slicing. You could hear the screams of her teammates and the HyperForce. Seala couldn't move, it was like she was glued to her spot.

"Face me! Fight me!" She screamed.

The villain turned around slowly and Seala saw herself with blood red eyes.

Back in her room…

"No…no…NO!"

Seala screamed awake and hit her head on the glass of her bed. After a moment the glass lifted open and Seala fell out. The door opened to her room.

"Seala, are you okay? We heard-Seala?" Melodie said running in and over to Seala on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Gizmo asked.

Seala got to her knees holding her head.

"I think so. Oh, my head."

"Let me look." Melodie said. Melodie looked at Seala's head and there was a slight scratch. "No damage. Just a scratch. Seala, have you been having nightmares?"

"Me? No, no, no Melodie."

"Then why were you on the floor?"

"I hit my head getting out?"

"Seala, please?"

"I just…don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. But whenever you want to talk about it…"

"Thank you."

Then everyone left and went back to bed. The next day the teams met outside the two robots as the usual day.

"Morning!" Carbon greeted.

"Morning Carbon." Nova greeted back.

"Shall we get to school?" Melodie asked.

"Yeah. So far, school seems kinda fun."

"Really?" Gizmo asked Nova.

"Yeah. Gym class is a blast, and Art is amazing and I kinda like English."

Gibson stood waiting for Seala when he saw she was in back of the group. So he ran to catch up with her.

"Hi Seala." Seala looked at him and then ran to the other side of the group. Gibson followed after a moment. "So…um…I was wondering. Would you like-" Seala shook he head. "I didn't ask anything yet."

"I…uh…I've got plans. Sorry Gibson. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure. Anytime you want, just say it."

They arrived at school and went about their usual schedules. After school, everyone met outside the gymnasium.

"Where's Seala?" Elella asked.

No one knew. That's when they heard something down the hall. It was music. Everyone rushed toward the sound. The music brought them to the other side of the gymnasium, where the ice rink was.

"I didn't know the school had an ice rink! Come on! Let's go see what's going on!" Elella said running inside.

As Elella ran in she stopped dead in her tracks followed by everyone else.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Gizmo said.

"Yeah. Hey, what's going on down there?" Nova asked.

Down on the rink there was someone skating and landing just right, or so it looked like. Everyone went down to get a closer look, they went down to the front row.

"Is that…Seala?" Nova asked.

"She's at it again Blaze." Melodie said.

"That'd be right."

"Seala knows how to skates?" Elella and Gizmo asked.

"Uh…duh! Why else is she down there?"

"Ah!" A scream came from the ice.

Everyone looked and saw Seala had fallen down.

"Dang it! I can't land it! What am I doing wrong?" Seala said trying to get up.

"Seala!" Melodie shouted over.

Seala looked over and started to panic.

"What are you doing here?" Seala asked skating over.

"We followed the music." Melodie said.

"Hey Seala. You're pretty good." Carbon said.

"Yeah. Can you teach me?" Gizmo asked.

"I wasn't good at all. I can't land that one trick."

"Well, how's it supposed to be done?" Elella asked.

"I'd show you, but I can't land it."

"Try again." Gibson said.

"But-"

"Just try it." Gibson kissed her cheek. "Just once."

Seala blushed.

"Uh…okay. It's supposed to go like this." Then Seala tried her trick again and landed it! "Ah! No way! I did it!"

"Way to go Seala!" Blaze shouted.

"Thanks Blaze."

"I wanna try." Gizmo said.

"Alright. Come down here." Gizmo came down on the ice. "Hold my hand and stay close."

"Alright." Then Gizmo and Seala glided over to the other side where a closet was.

After a few moments, they came back over.

"Look at me! I can skate!"

"Gizmo, you're gliding, not skating."

"What's the difference?"

"Just follow me. Ready?"

"You bet'cha!"

"Good. Now just copy what I do." Seala skated far away and around the ice and then did a spin in the air. She landed it perfect and skated back over to Gizmo and stopped. "Alright. Just try that first. And don't get upset if you don't get it at first. It took me just yesterday to get it."

"Alright. Here I go."

Gizmo tried to do it, and as she was going to spin her left skate got tangled in the right and she fell on her face. Seala skated over.

"You alright Gizmo?"

"I think so. I guess you make it look easy."

"You wanna try it again?"

"Yeah. Here I go!"

Then Gizmo tried it again, but the same thing happened.

"Oh dear. Gizmo!"

"I'm good!"

"I think you're good for the day."

"Yeah. Will you teach me some more?"

"Maybe." They skated back over to the others. "I got a competition coming up, and I really need to practice."

"Aw…"

"Maybe after the competition, okay?"

"Alright! I'll be ready!"

"Good."

"Hey, can we come to the competition too?" Chiro asked.

"Sure. I was going to ask tonight anyways. I've already got the tickets for you."

"In your bag?" Melodie asked.

"Yeah."

"Seala! No talking! You have a routine to practice!" A woman called.

"Sorry coach!" Seala called and then looked back at the others. "I gotta practice."

"Can we stay?" Nova asked.

"Uh…Hey coach?"

"Yes Seala?"

"Can my friends stay to watch?"

"As long as they don't distract you from your practice anymore!"

"Okay!" Seala turned back to the others. "You think you can stay quiet for me to practice?"

"How quiet?" Otto asked.

"Just a whisper."

"We can do that Seala." Carbon said.

"Thank you."

Then Seala skated back to the center and waited. The lights lowered and some fast music started up. About an hour later, Seala stopped practicing and skated to the locker room to change.

"She is amazing Melodie!" Antauri said.

"Yeah. And I can't wait for this weekend."

Everyone went home after Seala changed and went to sleep after they did their homework.


	5. Ice Skating Surprise

**Chapter Five**

**Ice Skating Surprise**

"Seala! Are you ready yet?" Melodie asked from outside the door.

"Just a minute Melodie!" Seala called.

"I'm going to wait down stairs with everyone else!"

"Okay."

Melodie went to the command room, where even the HyperForce (human) was waiting.

"How much longer?" Blaze asked.

"Just a few minutes. She has to put her hair up you know." Melodie answered.

Just then the tube swished and Seala (human) came down wearing a purple zip-up (opened), a pale blue leotard with purple flowers in the shape of hearts on it, and black flats. Her hair was down.

"Well?" Seala asked.

"You look beautiful Seala." Gibson said walking over.

"Thank you. Now…um…could you help me with my hair? I want a braid-"

"I got an idea."

"Hmmm…nothing embarrassing."

"I would never do that to you."

"Oh, alright."

Then Seala sat down on one of the chairs and Gibson braided Seala's hair. Afterward he pulled it around so it looked like a crown was placed on her head. After that Gibson stepped back and let Seala look in the mirror.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"Wow. I didn't know you could this."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Hmmm…"

"Hey! Are you going to stay here and kiss your boyfriend or are we going to go see you skate?" Sprx asked.

"Oh right. Um…thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Come on. Melodie, my bag?"

"Right here." Melodie said handing over a purple sling bag.

"Thank you."

"Let's go."

At the school (in the locker rooms)…

"Sorry. I know I'm late." Seala said rushing into the locker rooms. Seala was getting her skates on when someone tapped on her shoulder. Seala looked up. "Starr? What are you doing down here?"

"I'm skating. And…it looks like you are too?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Break a leg."

"You too."

Starr was about to walk away when she turned around and walked back over to Seala.

"Hey. I've seen you practice. You're really good."

"Thank you Starr."

"Um…I hate going against you but I guess I got no chose do I?"

"I'm afraid not. But if it makes you feel any better, I don't like this any more than you. And the teams are watching."

"They are?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to hear the crowd go for you."

"Thanks Seala."

"You're welcome."

"You know…Melissa's here watching too."

"Can't wait to see her."

"_Next up Starr Cambridge!_"

"That'd be me. Better go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

They hugged quickly then Starr ran up to the rink.

"Is that Starr?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah." a little voice said from behind.

Melissa and Karalynn had sat down right behind them.

"Hey. Nice to see you again Melissa."

"Uh…"

"It's me Chiro."

"Oh, sorry Chiro. You look different without-you know."

"Oh yeah."

Seala came up and waited for Starr to finish. Seala watched Starr and couldn't believe how Starr was landing one trick after another. About five minutes into her routine, Starr tried a triple axle. But when Starr landed she fell to the ground and screamed.

"Ah!"

"Starr!" Karalynn shouted across the ice.

Everything went into slow motion as the crowd stood on it's feet and Karalynn started running over, but got stopped by the secretary. Starr looked over at Seala, who was frozen, then at Melissa who was the same. That's when Starr started to get up on her feet.

"She's getting up. She's getting up!" Melodie said.

"We can see that Mel. What is she doing?" Elella said.

Starr got back up and started skating again. Her ankle was throbbing and it hurt massively, but she still skated. Starr switched all her landings to the opposite ankle to be careful. After the performance, Starr skated off the ice to where Seala was.

"Starr, that was amazing. I don't think I could do that."

"Hmmm…can't make someone skate without braking a few bones right?"

"You were very good."

"Thanks. Now, go knock them dead."

"Thank you."

"_Next up…Seala!_"

Seala glided to the center and waited for the music to start. After a minute some music started, One Heart by Celine Dion, and Seala started skating around.

"_You can do this. Just remember the jump._" Seala thought.

Seala went to do a triple swirl and landed perfect. The crowd went crazy for this, even Starr.

"Go Seala!" Starr shouted.

Seala skated in a circle, or so everyone thought, and then skated inside of it until the music died down and Seala stopped on the ground, head down. The screen lit up to show what shape Seala had made, it was a heart. Everyone went crazy as Seala stood up and skated off the ice.

"I did it. Oh my gosh! I did it! I never landed that move before!"

"Great job Seala."

"Thanks Starr."

"Seala! Ah!" Gizmo shouted as she hugged Seala. "You did it!"

"Nice job to the both of you." Karalynn said.

"Yeah. Great job." A voice from behind said.

A girl with light, long orange hair, deep black eyes, and an orange leotard was standing there.

"Who are you?" Starr asked.

"You don't realize who I am? It's me, Cali Tonna."

"Cali?"

"My real name is Mandra by the way. And I'm on next, armatures."

"That is it! You are going down!" Elella said before trying to jump Mandra, but got pulled back by Melodie and Blaze.

"Elella, no. Not here."

Elella stopped and Mandra skated on the ice. Mandra's performance was like Seala's but better.

"She stole your routine!" Melissa shouted.

"Yeah. But she does it better. Don't ya think?" A male voice said from behind.

And standing there was a boy with dark orange hair, and deep black eyes.

"Mandarin?" Carbon asked.

"You guess right." Mandarin said running his finger under her chin.

"Hands off my sister Mandarin." Chiro said smacking the hand away.

That's when Carbon fell down.

"What'd you do to her?"

"Oh, I didn't mention my newly found powers? She'll be asleep for three weeks. Let's see how long you can go without her."

Chiro pushed Mandarin up against the wall.

"Undo this, now."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Once I have put the curse on her, there is no lifting it."

Chiro growled and then let Mandarin go.

"If she doesn't wake up…I swear I'll hunt you down."

"And what? Kill me?"

"Yes."

Then Chiro walked back to the others.

"She will wake up. Right?" Elella asked, hoping she was right.

"Yeah. Seala, stay here and wait for the results. Gibson, Sprx, Otto, Elella, and Blaze. Stay here with Seala and make sure those two don't do anything. The rest of us will go back to the Super Robot with Carbon and get her set for when you two come home." Chiro said, explaining the plan.

"Okay. What about us?" Karalynn asked.

"Stay for the results, then get Starr to the hospital to get that ankle checked out. It looks like it's swelling up."

"Right."

Then everyone picked up Carbon, very carefully, and carried her back to the Super Robot. After they disappeared from the rink, Mandra came back and smirked. After a few minutes, the "_Results are in! Will all skaters please report to the center?_"

Everyone, that was a skater, skated out. All except Seala, who was frozen in fear.

"Seala? Are you alright?" Gibson asked.

"I can't go out there. To many people."

"Not this again! Seala, come on! You skated great, and you are going to win! Now get out there!" Elella shouted.

"Uh…thank you Elella."

"Welcome sis. Now get out there and get your medal."

Seala smiled and then skated out on the ice where the other skaters were.

"Whoa Elella." Sprx said.

"What? I can't help out my own sister? Hey, I might not get along with her most of the time but I sure can get her to toughen up now and again."

Then Gibson and Sprx looked at each other and thought about how their relationship was like Elella and Seala.

"_And the second runner up is…Starr Cambridge!_" Starr skated over to the judges' table and got a copper medal. "_Our first runner up is…Mandra!_" Mandra did the same as Starr but got a silver medal instead. "_And our first place winner is…Halley Seala!_" Seala skated over to the table and received her gold medal.

"Better luck next year Mandra." Seala said skating off the ice with Starr.

Mandra stood there angry for a while then skated off the ice.

"Congrates Seala! Gold medal. That's great." Karalynn said.

"Thank you Kara. And Starr?"

"Yes Seala?"

"Thank you…for everything. And you'll do better next year. I know it."

"Thanks Seala. See ya around." Starr said putting her skate in her bag and walking out with Karalynn and Melissa.

Seala put on her flats and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go. Ah!"

Something hit Seala from behind, something that made her fall to her knees. It was Mandra with a shock ray (not a tazar).

"No one beats me at ice skating."

Just as Mandra was about to zap Seala again, Gibson grabbed her arm and pushed up it.

"And no one zaps my girlfriend twice."

"Let go!"

"No. Not unless you drop it."

"Never."

Then Gibson started twisting Mandra's wrist.

"Drop it."

"Ah! No!"

He twisted it again.

"I said drop it!" Then Mandra dropped the device. "Sprx get the device."

Sprx bent down and picked up the small black box. Then Gibson let Mandra go and she ran out.

"Dang! Remind me never to mess with you." Elella said.

"Seala, are you alright?" Gibson asked.

"Besides the 1,000 volts that was just zapped into my body? Yeah, I'm good." Seala stood up and started to fall down again, but this time Gibson caught her.

"I got'cha."

"I guess I'm not as good as I thought." Seala said giggling.

"She's fine." Elella said.

"Let's get you back to the Robot."

"Yeah." Seala said.

Seala leaned on Gibson's shoulder for support and walked back to the Super Robot.

Inside the sick bay…

Carbon laid on the bed/table motionless. She was so still, not even a noise.

"You think she can hear us?" Chiro asked.

"I do not know Chiro. I'm sorry." Melodie answered.

Then the tubes swished and the rest came into the sick bay, and had Seala sit down on a chair.

"What happened?" Melodie asked.

"Mandra zapped her from behind." Blaze said.

"Volts?"

"Uh…" Sprx looked at the device in his hand. "It looks like Seala was right on it. A 1,000 volts."

"What about the kiddette?" Elella asked.

"Asleep." Melodie said.

Elella and Sprx walked over to her. They sat down next to the bed/table and were silent.

"She seems so still." Elella said after a long silence.

"Yeah." Sprx agreed.

Then Carbon started to float.

"Melodie, you shouldn't move her." Elella said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

The three looked at Melodie then at Antauri.

"Don't look at me." He defended.

"It looks like she finally figured it out." Elella said.

"The kiddette? What did she figure out?" Sprx asked.

"Her powers. The Power Primate."

"You mean…you didn't tell her yet?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah. I was going to, but I just didn't know how. And now this happened and-and-and everything is all messed up!" Elella stood up and walked out of the room.

"Elella? Wait!" Seala ran out after her. They were both in their ordinary forms. "Elella! Wait!"

Seala finally caught Elella.

"What?" Elella shouted.

"Elella, I know how it is. Losing someone close, but they weren't dead. They were just…changed."

"Oh, do not bring that up!"

"Elella, when that happened…do you know how upset I was to find out that my own sister was gone, possibly, forever?"

"Yeah. I do." Elella said hugging Seala. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They let go. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

They smiled and then sat down on the chairs and started talking with each other. Gibson and Sprx stood in the doorway of the sick bay, watching the two.

"You know Sprx…we could learn a thing or two from them."

"Like what? How to get along better?"

"Exactly."

"Hmmm…okay. But no hugging me unless I say it's alright."

"That won't be a problem."

"Good."

"Hey Gibson! You gotta come see this!" Otto shouted over.

"Otto, if it's another-"

"It's Carbon!"

Gibson then ran over, followed close behind by Sprx, and started scanning her.

"What's going on?" Sprx asked.

Carbon had started glowing a bright green color.

"These readings are off the charts! I believe she's tapping into her powers!" Then the computers blow up and Seala and Elella ran in.

"Gibson!" Seala shouted as she ran over. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Carbon?"

"Is tapping into her powers." Melodie answered.

"My head…" Gibson groaned.

"Gibson? What's wrong?"

"My head hurts."

"Let me see." Seala looked at the back of his head. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Chiro asked.

"His head's bleeding. You must've gotten glass in there when the computer blew. Alright. Come up here." Seala helped Gibson up on the nearest bed/table. "Now this might hurt a little."

"Just do it."

"Alright." Seala took some twisters and started to pull the glass out. Took a few minutes but Seala finally got all the pieces out. "There. You're all patched up. How's that feel?"

"I feel better already. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, Carbon?"

"Still glowing, still floating, still asleep." Elella answered.

"She might be like that until tomorrow, or a few more days. Depends how Carbon is without our help." Seala said.

"Hopefully tomorrow." Chiro said.

Later that night, Sprx, Elella, Chiro, and Melodie refused to leave Carbon. Elella leaned on Chiro's shoulder to sleep, Sprx sat on the floor and laid against the wall, and Melodie sat in a chair on the opposite side of Carbon's bed/table where Chiro was asleep. Melodie couldn't sleep, she couldn't help but feel like this was all her fault.

"Can't sleep?" A voice rang.

Melodie shot her head up and saw Antauri.

"Antauri, I didn't hear you come in." Melodie said hopping down from the chair. "What'd you need?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes…to sleep. You look like you're about to fall over."

"What if Carbon wakes up?"

"She'll be fine."

"I can't leave her Antauri."

"You'll have to for a least an hour."

"Would you leave Chiro if he was in the same position?" "Alright. But try to sleep…a least an hour."

"Alright."

Melodie started walking back over to the chair.

"You mind if I stay with you?" Antauri asked.

Melodie turned around.

"Uh…sure."

Then they walked over to the chair. Melodie laid against Antauri's chest.

"Hmmm…Melodie?"

"Yes Antauri?"

"How would you like to go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"You mean a date? Like a date-date?" Antauri nodded. "I would love to."

"Great. What movie do you want to see? Melodie?…Melodie?" Antauri looked down and Melodie had fallen asleep. "Hmmm…" After a while Antauri fell asleep too.


	6. Gotta Be Strong

**Chapter Six**

**Gotta Be Strong**

It was finally Saturday, no school. It had been one week since Mandarin had knocked out Carbon. The MegaForce was on the verge of falling apart. Gizmo and Seala kept having nightmares, Melodie can't concentrate, Elella's always going around town, and Blaze is always in the training room. The HyperForce aren't any better.

Inside the command room, everyone was sitting quietly. No video games, no running, no wires being attached together, no…anything. They just sat around doing homework from school, trying to think of when Carbon would stop glowing and wake up. Gibson and Seala were watching and working in the sick bay, trying to answer that question themselves. Nova couldn't stand it any longer, she walked into the sick bay.

"Hey guys. How's she doing?" Nova asked.

"Just the same." Seala answered.

Nova walked over to where Carbon was laying, and touched her hand gently.

"You know Seala, I was asking Gibson about you."

"Me? I'm just fine."

"You both need to sleep."

"Not me." Seala said quickly.

"But Seala-"

"Gibson, I'll be right back. Come here Nova." Seala said pulling Nova to opposite side of the room.

"What's wrong Seala?"

"I've been-I've been having nightmares for a while now, and every time I close my eyes that scene plays."

"So you're scared to go to sleep?"

"Yes. In my nightmare…I-I…killed you all. And every time I have that nightmare it keeps getting more and more…alive."

"Seala, have you told Melodie or Antauri?"

"No. I've only told you."

"Alright. Come on." Nova pulled Seala over to the other side. "Hey Gibson?"

"Yes Nova?"

"Look Seala's been having nightmares lately. You think you could try to help her go to sleep?"

"Of course."

"Good, because you both need sleep."

"Thank you Nova." Seala said.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to see you guys are asleep."

Then Nova walked out of the sick bay and into the command room.

"So what's going on?" Melodie asked.

"I got those two to go to sleep for a bit."

"But Seala's nightmares?"

"You knew about that? Seala said she didn't tell anyone."

"Seala thinks differently and probably interpreted the question differently. Nothing to worry about."

"I just hope they'll get to sleep."

Ten minutes later, Nova walked into the sick bay and looked around. Then she found what she was looking for, Gibson and Seala both asleep. Gibson was a chair and Seala slept against him, like Melodie and Antauri last chapter.

"Finally."

Nova walked out of the sick bay and over to Gizmo, who was just sitting in a corner shivering. Nova sat down next to her and started talking to Gizmo for a while. An hour pasted by and Otto came in the room.

"Otto! Come here for second will ya?" Nova called.

Otto stood there and then ran over.

"What's up?" Then he realized that Gizmo had been crying. That's when he knelt down in front of Gizmo. "What's wrong Gizmo?"

"She's been having nightmares. And she's scared about Carbon."

"It's alright. Those nightmares won't hurt you and Carbon will wake up."

Gizmo didn't speak, not even a movement.

"Come Gizmo." Nova pulled Gizmo to her feet. "You need to get out."

Nova pulled Gizmo to the tubes, only to be stopped by someone.

"Nova, where are you going?"

"Hey Antauri. I was just going to get Gizmo outside."

Then Nova pulled Gizmo into the tubes and down. Blaze came in the room just as Nova and Gizmo left and saw Sprx and Chiro sitting alone with each other. He walked over to them and stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Blaze. What's up?" Chiro greeted.

"Nothing."

"What do you do in the training room all day?" Sprx asked.

"You know that thing I was telling you about?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Both of ya, come on. Follow me." Blaze said walking out of the room.

The two of them followed close behind and they ended up in the training room.

"What are we doing here?" Chiro asked.

"Change your clothes." Blaze demanded.

"What?"

"Chiro, change out of your uniform."

"Alright." Chiro pressed his pin and he changed into his everyday clothes. "Now what?"

"Sprx, change into your human form."

"Alright."

Then a flash of light changed both Sprx and Blaze into humans. Now Blaze was holding a basket-ball.

"Hey, Chiro, catch!" Blaze tossed the ball over with a chest pass, Chiro caught it in the stomach, which made him fall to his knees. The ball was heavier than he thought.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sprx shouted as he helped Chiro up.

"I told you to catch it. Not grab it."

Chiro and Sprx looked at each other then back at Blaze.

"Say what now?" The two said.

"Toss it back." Blaze said.

Chiro got ready to toss it back when Blaze held his hands up and shook them back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked.

"You're tossing it wrong. Put it on your chest like I did." Chiro did as told. "Now, push it away from you."

"Push?"

"Yeah, and let your fingers roll to the other side of the ball while you do that."

"Alright." So Chiro did that and the ball hit the ground right in front of Blaze's feet.

"Not bad, not bad. Try it a little harder, but not too much."

Blaze tossed the ball back, but under handed this time. And the three kept tossing the ball back and forth to each other.

"What's the point of this again?" Sprx asked.

"It's called basket-ball, and I wanted to teach you it for school. There's a B-B team after school, and I was wondering if you two would want to try out with me. But to do that you have to know how to play and keep your head in the game."

"What?"

"Keep your head in the B-B game. Keep the team together, and make sure the opponent don't get points. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now…" Blaze stopped passing. "Do that tossing tomorrow at the try-outs and your two are shoo-ins for the team."

"Thanks Blaze." Chiro thanked.

"No prob. Oh, and, Sprx? The answer to your question, is what we just did."

"You practice basket-ball to relax?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah. Throwing hoops is fun and relaxing to me."

Monday rolled around and so did the day. Everyone (even Starr, Karalynn, and Melissa), except Gibson and Seala, who stayed home with Carbon, were in the stands watching Chiro, Sprx, and Blaze waiting for the coach, when a very loud whistle went off. All the boys covered their ears.

"Listen up! I'm your coach for basket-ball!"

Just then the doors to the gymnasium opened and slammed close as someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late coach! Couldn't find the open door!" The boy rang as he ran over.

"I do not tolerate tardiness Maggot! Do not let it happen again…" The coach looked at his signup sheet. "Mandarin!"

"Oh no. What's he doing here?" Gizmo asked.

"Hopefully just trying out and not going to mess anything up." Melodie said.

"Let's hope so, because if he hurts Sprx, I swear I'll-"

"Nova!" Antauri whispered.

"Alright, everyone with one partner! And that'll be the one you are assigned! You…uh…Chiro, right?"

"Yes sir."

"You and Sprx-y here will be partners!" Chiro and Sprx gave each other a high-five. The coach went down the line of the signed in list until he came to "Blaze! You and Mandarin are partners! Now get to work!"

Blaze made a look of disgust toward Mandarin as soon as the coach wasn't looking and Mandarin had a smirk of evil. Everyone started with passes, shooting, and dribbling to each other, then there was a rhythm from everyone running around in sneakers. That's when Blaze got an idea and ran over to the coach.

"Hey coach? What kinda moves should we be doing?" Then Blaze started shooting hoops one after another. "Hook? Right hand? Left hand? Not looking?"

Blaze made everyone on the shots.

"Impressive Blaze. You're on the team!"

"Thank you, but that's not very fair now is it?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Can I teach some of the try-outs some moves?"

"Hmmm…what'd you have in mind?"

"Okay everyone listen up! Answer me this! The first step in basket-ball is? Sprx?" Blaze said pointing to his friend.

"Uh…um…get'cha your head in the game?"

"Wrong! _Keep_ your head in the game! And that's what you gotta do! Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now follow my lead!"

Then Blaze started running around and dribbling the ball in a rhythm, followed by everyone else. (Go YouTube and watch this video! Blaze is Troy! (No duh!))

**Blaze: **_Coach said to fake right/Break left/Watch out for the pick/And keep your eye on defense/You gotta run, the give and go/And take the ball to the hole/But don't be afraid/To shoot the outside J/Just keep yah head in the game/Just keep yah head in the game/Don't be afraid to shoot the outside J/Just keep yah head in the game/You gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

**Others: **_We gotta get our get our get our get our head in the game (x3)_**Blaze: **_Lets make sure that we get the rebound/Cuz when we get it the crowd will go wild/A second chance gotta grab it and go/Maybe this time we'll get the right notes/Wait a minute/It's not the time or place/Wait a minute/Get my head in the game/Wait a minute/Get my head in the game/Wait a minute/Wait a minute/I gotta/Get my, get my head in the game_

**Others: **_You gotta/Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (Repeat 3x)_**Blaze: **_Why am I feeling so wrong/My head's in the game/But my heart's in the song/She makes this feel so right_/_Should I go for it/Better shake this, yikes!/I gotta/Get my, get my head in the game_

**Everyone: **_You gotta/Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (Repeat 4x)_

Then everyone stopped.

"Great job! Now…uh…coach? I think everyone was about equal here. How are you ever going to chose?" Blaze said while giving a wink to Sprx and Chiro.

"Well, I'll have to watch the video tape and post tomorrow outside the library at noon. Try-outs are over! Now out of my sights Maggots!"

As everyone was leaving, Mandarin ran up to the three and smirked, but no words. After a long silence they stopped. Sprx got ticked off at Mandarin and finally "What is with you?"

"Sorry. Just trying to imagine how your sister is. How she's dreaming-I mean nightmare-her worst fears of all." Sprx went to punch him when Blaze stopped him. "Just what I thought. You know Sprx, I liked you when you were evil."

"I was never evil!"

"Of course you were. When the-"

"You stop right there Mandarin!" Antauri shouted from the stands.

"Oh Antauri, good to see you again!"

"Wish to say the same." Antauri walked over. "I suggest you leave."

"Hmmm…well, good luck you two. You'll need it." Mandarin was in the doorway when he turned around again. "For Carbon that is." Then he walked out.

Afterward, Sprx picked up a basket ball and started shooting hoops before he left. Blaze walked over and caught the ball before Sprx did.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to relax! What's it look like?" Sprx said as he took the ball back and started shooting hoops again.

"Hmmm…so…"

"So?"

"Hey Antauri? Mind if Sprx and I are alone?"

"Come on everyone! Let's see how Carbon is!" Antauri said.

After everyone left, Sprx stopped with hoops and started running laps. After Sprx ran a few laps Blaze grabbed Sprx and pulled him to the ground.

"How was that?" Blaze asked.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sprx asked.

"I wanna talk."

They got up.

"Bout what?"

"Mandarin said-"

"Don't you go there!"

"Look, I know how it is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you think Seala was the only one Mandra got to turn evil?"

"You mean…you were evil too?"

"Me? Oh no. It was…Electra."

"Elella? She was evil?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it. Unless it's-"

"Seala?"

"How'd you-You only like to talk about it with Gibson?"

"Yeah. He told me to be careful when I picked up that Fire of Hate and I didn't listen to him! And I almost killed Nova over it!" Sprx started kicking and punching the wall, then he stopped and fell to his knees. "I can't believe how much I did to her! And-and…And she still loved-she still loves me. Blaze?" "Yes Sprx?"

"Can you keep…a secret? One between you and me?"

"Anything…"

Sprx didn't look at Blaze. He faced the wall.

"Every time I look at Nova…it's like I'm reliving that moment. Like I was just doing it. Like I wanted to kill her, but I didn't, I don't, I wouldn't do it on propose. And yet…I still did. What if I do that again?" Someone tapped on Sprx's shoulder. "Blaze, I know you're there."

"Who ever said…Blaze was listening?"

Sprx turned around and saw those pink eyes of Nova's.

"Nova? When did you-Where-"

"I've been standing here the whole time Sprx."

"So you heard…everything?"

"Yes Sprx. And…" Nova kissed Sprx for a moment, then continued, with her arms still around Sprx's neck. "That is so sweet of you to think of my safety, but…there's no need to protect me anymore. At least…not from you." Then Nova kissed Sprx again, but it was longer this time.

After the kiss, Nova pulled back, gently. She starred into his eyes and he did hers, then after a moment, Nova stepped back.

"I'm sorry Sprx. I don't know what comes over me when I get that close."

"Um…uh…it's alright. It's the same here."

"Wanna go get a Hover Burger?…Just you and me?"

"Huh?…That sounds good. Let's go."

"Hmmm…And afterward…a movie?"

They stopped walking.

"Are you asking me…on a date?"

"Why not? I mean…besides the one back at Camp Jam, we haven't had a date yet."

"Alright. Dinner and movie. And I'm paying."

"Doesn't the boyfriend always pay for the date?"

They started laughing and had a great time on their date.


	7. Changes: Ups and Downs

**BTW: Melissa, Starr, and Karalynn do know about the HyperForce, not the MegaForce. But they will find out soon enough, I just don't know when. And, also, as a note, Carbon has stopped glowing and floating and is just lying on the bed/table (whatever you call it) and Seala and Gizmo do not have their nightmares anymore, all thanks go to Nova for calming them down. It'll be answered in this story at some point! This I swear!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Changes: Up and Down**

Back at the Robot, Gibson and Seala were working hard on a way to wake Carbon up. Seala was just fine, but Gibson…he was the complete opposite.

'POUND!' "I can't take this anymore!"

"Gibson?"

"I can't find a way to wake her up! This is unimaginable! Not to mention, impossible!"

Then he started rambling and Seala ran over.

'SMACK!' "Get a hold of yourself!"

"You hit me."

"Sorry, but you were rambling. I just did the first thing that came to mind."

"Thank you."

Seala smiled and typed on the computer again.

"Now, I believe I have found something."

"You did?"

"Yes, but we need Antauri or Melodie."

"Why?"

"They should be able to go into her subconscious and talk to her."

"But why on Shuggazoom should they do that?"

"Because it turns out that Carbon _is_ just sleeping, but all her fears are being realized and Carbon's too scared to wake up by herself. She'll need help overcoming her fear."

That's when everyone, except Blaze and Sprx and Nova, came up the tubes. Gibson and Seala ran out of the sick bay and greeted everyone.

"Anything Seala?" Melodie asked.

"I believe we have." Seala said.

They ran into the sick bay and Gibson and Seala explained the founding.

"So, let me get this straight, Mandarin wasn't lying?" Elella asked.

"Mandarin? Where was he?" Gibson asked.

"Try-outs. With Blaze, Sprx and I."

"How was try-outs? Did you make the team?" Seala asked.

"Hopefully. The coach said he'd post outside the library at noon tomorrow."

"Good luck." Seala said.

"Thanks. Wish you two were there for support. It was scary."

"How?"

"The coach acts as if we're in the war or something."

"Oh my. Very harsh, harsh, or minor harsh?"

"Harsh. Just plain harsh."

"You shouldn't have a problem then."

"Thanks Seala. I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you Chiro. It's nice to hear that."

"Ah!"

Carbon started screaming in her sleep and twisting and turning. Seala ran over and checked the temperature.

"Ow! She's burning up…fast! We need ice!" Seala shouted.

"I've got a better idea." Melodie said.

She walked over and started to try and connect with Carbon's brain, through the Power Primate. When Melodie was almost through, there was a serge that sent her backward, Antauri caught her before Melodie hit the floor.

"What happened?" Antauri asked.

"She-Carbon wouldn't let me in." Melodie looked down at where Antauri and her were holding hands and blushed. "Um…you can set me down now. Thank you."

"Oh…um…of course."

Antauri stood up and helped Melodie up.

"Thank you for catching me. That's two I owe you." Melodie said smiling.

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt, but Carbon?"

"What are we going to do if Carbon won't let me in though?"

"Can I try?"

"Antauri? You want to try?"

"Yes, Melodie. I haven't really connected with her like I have with Chiro, and being his sister…" Antauri didn't finish.

"Of course. I think she'll like that."

"Hmmm…thank you Melodie. Chiro do you mind if I try?"

"Go right ahead Antauri."

Antauri nodded then walked over to Carbon, who was still moving around, and tried to connect, through the Power Primate. There was a slight serge, but after a moment Antauri got through.

In Carbon's head…

Antauri appeared in a scary hollow, of the looks of it. He looked around, searching for Carbon, but there was no sign of her, or anyone else. Antauri started walking in the hollow, still looking for Carbon. He called her name every now and again. After, what felt like an hour, Antauri heard something. It wasn't twigs or leaves but it was…crying. Someone was crying to his far right. Antauri got his ghost claws out and snuck over behind a tree. Then he appeared from it.

"Ah!" He looked around and saw no one. Then Antauri listened again, for the crying. He found it again and then followed it to a nearby tree that was hollowed out at the bottom. Antauri put his ghost claws away and knelt to the ground so he could see inside. "Carbon?"

Someone jumped out and tackled him. They were small and had long hair. The person was about to punch him when they stopped.

"Antauri?" They got off of Antauri and stood up.

Antauri stood up. The hollow was dark so he couldn't see the person to clearly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The small person, as tall as himself, came into some light. They had long purple hair, golden eyes, and was wearing a dress that was similar to Chiro's little boy outfit (the grey outfit).

"It's me! Carbon!"

"Carbon?"

Carbon hugged Antauri.

"I'm so glad you're here! I'm scared! And they wouldn't let Melodie come through!"

Carbon started crying.

"You're safe now." Antauri and Carbon let go. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"The warlock won't let me wake up. I want to, it's just-"

"Wait a moment. Who is the warlock?"

"Mandarin, but warlock is what everyone in town calls him."

"I see. This is Mandarin's doing."

"Ah!" Carbon held her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Carbon! What's wrong?"

"If we don't stop the Mandarin in here with the next 23 hours, then I will never wake up."

"We need a strategy."

"Well, good luck. He has everywhere heavily guarded. Even this very hollow." There was mumbling close by. "Down here." Carbon said pulling Antauri under the tree.

"Carbon, what are you-"

"Shh…Quiet."

"_And I'm telling you, she wouldn't be in these hollows anymore!_" The first guard said.

"_Oh really? So where would she be right now?_" The second guard asked.

"_I don't know! She could be anywhere but here!_"

The two argued and walked away. When Carbon was sure they were gone she shivered and sunk down the hole farther.

"Carbon? Is something wrong?"

"I hate it here. I wanna wake up from this nightmare."

"You will. Don't worry."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

She hugged him again.

"Thank you so much Antauri." They let go and Antauri started to climb out of the hollow tree. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to scout the area. Stay here."

"Don't leave me alone."

"I'll be right back. I promise."

"Be fast?"

Antauri nodded and left. After another two hours, Carbon sat alone in the tree. She shivered and had hid in the darkest corner of the tree.

'CRACK!' A twig suddenly cracked and Carbon shot up.

"Antauri?" She whispered.

There was silence and then a hand reached into the tree and grabbed Carbon's arm.

"AH! Let go! AH!"

They pulled her out and took her away. A half an hour later, Antauri climbed underneath the tree.

"Carbon? Carbon? Are you here?…Carbon?" Antauri climbed back out and up the tree. He looked around and saw, what looked like a castle, and someone being carried that way. Antauri looked closer and saw that the person being carried was "Carbon!" he whispered.

He climbed down the tree and tried to connect with someone on the outside, but it was no use. So Antauri ran in the direction of the castle.

In the sick bay…

It had been three hours since Antauri connected with Carbon's dreams.

"I hope everything's okay." Melodie said.

"Me too." Chiro said.

That's when Sprx and Nova came back from their date. The two were smiling and laughing about the night.

"Yeah, when that guy-Oh hey guys. What going on?" Nova said.

"Antauri's inside Carbon's dreams and is trying to wake her up." Blaze answered.

"How long has he been connected?" Sprx asked.

"About three hours." Otto answered.

Otto was sitting on the floor with Gizmo leaning against him, asleep. And Seala was asleep herself on a different bed/table across the room. She was sound asleep, the first time in weeks.

"It's good to see Seala and Gizmo sound asleep for a change." Nova said.

"Yeah. And Elella's asleep over in the chair out there." Blaze said, pointing to the red pod chair. "Hope you don't mind Sprx."

"Not at all. My sis is alright to sit in my chair anytime."

"Hmmm…So where'd you two go?" Chiro finally asked.

"Sprx took me to dinner and a movie." Nova answered.

Everyone, except the ones asleep, looked up.

"What? I can't take my girl on a date?" Sprx defended.

Everyone kept talking over each other and saying stuff like 'no, no of course you could' and everything on the lines of that.

"What'ev guys. I think this night was amazing."

"Really?" Sprx asked.

Nova nodded.

"Yeah. The most amazing ever."

Then she sat down next to Melodie and held her close for comfort. Sprx stood in the doorway, still, in shock.

"_I gave Nova…the most amazing night of her life?_" He thought.

"Hey Sprx? You okay?" Otto asked, snapping his friend out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sprx could feel his stomach turn and his face get all hot and sweaty. "Um…I gotta go."

Sprx ran out of the room and went up his tube.

"Hmmm…Sprx is acting very strange tonight." Gibson said.

"You got that right." Otto agreed.

"Yeah, but I think it's a good strange." Chiro said.

"I guess you're right." Gibson said, continuing his work.


	8. Safety

**Chapter Eight**

**Safety**

On the bedroom level, Sprx comes up his tube. He's banging his fists against his head repeatedly.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you freeze down there? Now everyone thinks you're insane!" Sprx shouted at himself.

"Sprx? Are you alright?" A female's voice asked from behind.

Sprx spun around and saw those grey eyes.

"Melodie! Did you follow me?"

"I'm not the only one Sprx. Nova, come on out."

And right there and then Nova stepped from the tube.

"Nova!"

"Hey." Nova sounded sad.

Sprx walked over and tried to figure out why Nova was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

"You ran out of the sick bay like something was wrong."

"There is something wrong…And it's me."

"What?"

"I panicked! My face got so hot!" Sprx was heating up again. "My heart was racing! I don't know why, it just was!" Sprx's heart started racing.

"Sprx?" Sprx stopped shouting and turned back to Nova. "Do you mean…the kind of things that are happening right now happened down there?"

"What?"

"Your face is redder than ever," Nova touched his face like she was checking his temperature. "and I can practically hear your heart beating."

"I-I-I…um…uh…"

"It's alright. Hey Melodie, do you mind…uh…"

"Oh, I'll be right there Gibson! Looks like I gotta go back to the sick bay anyways. Bye!" And Melodie was out of there as quick as a flash. (BTW: Melodie faked the whole Gibson calling her thing, in case you didn't catch that.)

"Sprx, we need to talk. Come here."

Nova pulled Sprx to her room.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Sprx, you get like the others when you're around me."

"What? No, no. I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's alright. I gotta tell ya." Nova sat down in one of her bean bags. "I felt like that for months on end, but that feeling, I couldn't really tell until…you know-the Fire of Hate."

"What'cha mean?" Sprx asked as he sat down on a bean bag next to Nova.

"I mean…when you turned evil…I felt like I had lost you forever…like there was nothing I could do, and that feeling…got stronger and stronger every time I thought about you." Sprx was dumb-founded at this point. "Point is…I feel like that sometimes too, and it never goes away."

"Wait a second…you felt the same way…when I was turned evil? You did care about me." Sprx teased, which Nova punched his arm for. "Ow!"

"Sprx, Nova. Can you hear me?" Their communicators went off.

"Yeah, Gizmo. I can hear ya. What'cha need?" Nova said picking it up.

"It's Carbon and Antauri. The glowing stopped but they won't wake up. Antauri fell down and is knocked out. You better get down here."

"Alright. We'll be down in a few." Sprx said.

They both hung up.

"I wonder what happened." Nova said.

"Yeah. Let's go find out."

They ran out and down the tubes.

Carbon's Dream…

Antauri was half way to the tower, a while ago, when a couple of trolls caught him from behind. And now they were carrying him to the castle tower.

"Let me go! I am not your enemy!"

"Shut up!" One of the trolls shouted.

"_Monkey Teams, I need you._" Antauri thought.

Back in the sick bay…

"We're here! What happened?" Sprx asked as him and Nova ran inside the sick bay.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Seala answered.

"_Monkey Teams, I need you._"

"Did you hear that? Or am I going crazy?" Seala asked.

"Antauri asking for help?" Gibson asked.

"So I'm not going crazy."

"Unless all of us are at once." Elella said just walking in.

"Well, what do we do?" Seala asked.

"I got an idea!" Then Gizmo whispered in Seala's ear for a brief moment.

"Great idea Gizmo!"

"What?" Gibson asked.

"I have this old gadget that never worked unless you hooked it up to something."

"You mean that old transporter for food?" Elella asked.

"Yes. If we could hook it up to Antauri and Carbon, then we all should be able to get inside Carbon's subconscious." Seala explained.

"Yeah. I'll go get it." Gizmo said as she left.

A few minutes later, Gizmo ran back in.

"Gizmo, did you get the device?"

"Right here big sis!" Gizmo said holding out a small metal box.

"Thank you." Then Seala ran back over to where Gibson was working. "Here's the device Gibson."

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Positive."

Gibson took the device from Seala.

"Alright. So we just hook this up to the computer." Gibson said as he hooked it up. After a few minutes, "It's hooked up."

"Okay. That should do it."

"Now…uh…how do we-"

"Just flip the switch."

"Switch?"

"It's actually the red button on the left side."

Gibson found the button and pressed it. There was a small light but then it died down.

"Did it work?" Otto asked.

"No it didn't." Seala said walking over to the device. "I don't know what happened. It's worked before."

"Let me see here." Gibson looked it over. "Ah! Here it is." Gibson pressed another button on the opposite side and then there was a bright flash of light.

After it died down, Gibson and Seala were gone! Everyone else was still there.

"Seala! Gibson! No!" Chiro shouted.

Then, where the two were standing, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Gizmo, who was standing closest, by the ankle.

"Ah! Let go! Ah!" Gizmo started to shouted and scream.

"Gizmo!" Otto grabbed Gizmo around the waist, and started pulling. "I got'cha!"

"Otto! Let go!" A voice said.

"The hand talks!"

"It's me! Seala!" Then Seala got her head through.

"Seala! You're alive!" Gizmo shouted, getting on her knees. "You got no body anymore!"

Everyone, except Otto, slapped their heads.

"Yes I do. Come here."

Then Gizmo stood up and followed Seala. After a moment, Gizmo had disappeared.

"Gizmo!" Otto followed her.

And then everyone else followed him. When they were all through, they looked at what was around them. The place was full of wild plants and the place was blocked in by four tall brick walls.

"Where are we?" Chiro asked.

"Where ever Antauri and Carbon are." Seala answered.

"So they should be here?" Gibson asked.

"Hopefully."

"Yeah, come on! You'll love it!"

"Quickly, someone's coming." Melodie whispered.

They all hid. Then two people walked inside through the gate. They were laughing and talking.

"Now!" Chiro shouted and they attacked.

The two attacked them back, but it all stopped when they noticed who it was.

"Antauri?" Melodie asked.

"Melodie!"

"Guys! You got here!"

"Carbon!" Chiro hugged his sister. "I was so worried!"

"I know. Antauri told me everything! How'd the try-outs go?"

"Don't know yet. Wait a second. Carbon, what is this place?"

"This is Verabetha!"

"You mean…this is that little world you made up when you were little?" Elella asked.

"Yeah. Pretty neat place, huh?"

"Wow! I thought this place was just your imagination."

"It is. We're inside her subconscious." Seala explained.

"I'm still asleep, in other words?"

"Yes, and so is Antauri." Gibson answered.

"Hey, you gotta come and see this place! It's bigger than I thought it was! And there's something about all of you that you gotta see!" Carbon shouted.

"Carbon, wait! We have to get out of here." Seala pointed out.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe some other day, alright?" Melodie assured.

"Oh alright. How are you getting out, anyway?"

"Uh…Seala? How do we get out of Carbon's subconscious?" Gibson asked.

"Uh…hmmm?" Seala shrugged with a smile.

"You mean you had us go inside Carbon's head, without a way out?" Chiro asked.

"I guess I'm not so big on the details." Seala answered.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Elella asked.

"Uh…" Seala pulled out her scanner. "Ah-ha! We should be able to get out through the same way we get in."

"Okay, so Carbon, you have to wake up alright?" Melodie asked.

"But-"

"I know you're scared, but you need to wake up. You'll be just fine, he won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"Alright. Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome."

They gave a quick hug, and then Melodie left.

Back in the sick bay…

After a moment, Melodie jumped through the portal and it closed. Then there was a glow from Carbon and it sent itself to Antauri's body. And then they both groaned awake.

"Carbon! Antauri! You're both awake!" Gizmo shouted.

"Yeah. I guess so." Carbon said sitting up. "So was that a dream, or was that real?"

"Us beginning inside your subconscious was real." Seala said.

"Hmmm…So we got school tomorrow, let's get some sleep." Melodie said.

Then everyone went to their beds. Just as Antauri was getting ready for bed someone knocked on his door.

"Come in Melodie." He said flatly.

The door opened and Melodie walked inside.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Melodie asked.

Antauri was confused and shocked.

"Of course." They sat down on the floor. "What did you need to talk about?"

"You."

"_Oh no. What did I do?_"

"It's nothing bad, don't worry. It's just…you sent a mental message saying you needed help. Why did you send that message?"

Antauri thought for a second.

"I sent out that message when I was being carried by two trolls to where Carbon was, but I didn't know Carbon was there or I would have never sent that message out."

"You _were_ in trouble? But you weren't and didn't know it?"

"Actually I was in a massive heap of trouble with the trolls. But some of the archers got the trolls to let me free."

"Ah, so you were but you weren't."

"Hmmm…?"

"You were in trouble when you called for us, but you weren't for very long."

"Yes."

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure." Melodie got up and kissed Antauri, for only a moment. "Good-night…my silver knight."

Melodie walked out and went to back to her own bed.


	9. Three Down…the Rest to Go

**Chapter Nine**

**Three Down…the Rest to Go**

It was noon the next day, and all the boys who tried out for basket-ball were on at the library. The teams walked down the hall and the three who tried out were nervous.

"Wait, who checks first?" Blaze asked.

"Why don't you two go first?" Sprx suggested.

"I'll check for all three of ya, if you don't move your tails!" Nova said pushing the three.

They walked over to the taped up piece of paper. Chiro went first and then Sprx.

"Alright! Whoo-hoo!" They said giving each other a high-five.

"Hey Blaze. Did you make it?" Chiro asked.

Blaze walked over with a sad look on his face.

"What? You didn't make the team?" Sprx asked.

"No I did. I made captain. It's who made co-captain that I'm upset about."

"Who's co-captain?" Nova asked.

"Congrats Blaze. Looks like we're working together." Someone said patting Blaze on the back.

It was "Mandarin? You made co-captain?" Gizmo asked.

"Yes. Oh, Carbon…how are you feeling?"

"Shut up you jerk. And leave her alone." Chiro defended.

"Ah, my hair-less monkey. You do not scare me."

"Leave her alone. And you can Mandra that too."

Mandarin got a look on his face like he wanted to kill Chiro right there and then, but he just walked away. Chiro turned around and saw Carbon frozen in place. Chiro placed his hands on Carbon's shoulders.

"Hey, you good?" Carbon nodded slightly. Chiro hugged her. "It's alright. He won't hurt you. Not again."

Later that night…

"Ah! Seala!" Carbon shouted coming down the tubes of the MegaRobot. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"Carbon, please, settle down. What is it?"

"Prom!"

"What? When?"

"Two months!"

"You're kidding."

"Not at all."

Carbon handed Seala a flyer and they started screaming. That's when everyone else came in.

"What is going on here?" Melodie asked.

"Prom, Melodie! In two months!"

Then all the girls of the MegaForce screamed!

"Wait, wait, wait. What's prom?" Nova asked.

"It's a dance that you look all fancy." Gizmo answered.

"And…" Sprx asked.

"And…the boys ask girls. The girls cannot ask the guys to a dance unless it was a Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"Sounds like fun." Chiro said.

"Yeah, but I'm not going with anyone." Everyone starred at Carbon. "What? I can't unless Jin asks me and he's all the way on the other side of the cosmos."

"Hey, at least you'll have fun, right?" Elella asked.

"Yeah."

The next week…

Seala and Melodie had walked to their lockers, which were right next to each other. They were talking about prom.

"Yeah. I can't wait. Oh, here they are. I just have to get my science book." Seala said turning her combination. "13-left, 25-pass once going right, 1-left." Seala opened her locker door and inside were pictures of her and Gibson and a small mirror on the inside of the door. But there was something new inside. "Oh my gosh. Where did the purple roses come from?" Seala asked as she pulled them out.

Melodie saw a card and pulled it from the bouquet, and read it out loud.

"To Seala. My way of asking if you'll go to prom with me. Please say yes. With all my heart…Gibson. Aww…Seala, you cannot turn him down after this."

"I know. And I won't."

"So that's a yes?" A voice asked.

Seala closed her locker door and saw Gibson standing there.

"Oh Gibson. Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome. Did you say yes to prom?"

Seala starred at him and then wrapped her arms around Gibson's neck.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for asking." Then they walked to class. "Bye Melodie. See you later."

"Bye. Hmmm…" Melodie opened her locker and saw a paper note. "What's this?" She pulled it out and looked around, then back at the note. "Your name is like music. My heart loves the music. There's a surprise at the end of the hall."

Melodie looked to her right, but didn't see anything, then to her left and at the end of the hall, there was something on the wall. She walked down the hall and saw another hearted note. Melodie read the note out loud again.

"You find me. That's good. One thing is you're smart. Another is you're pretty. And one last thing…you're caught in my heart. Go?…Go? What's that supposed to-Ah!" Someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her up and then set her down again.

"It means…will you go to prom with me?" the person asked.

They let go and Melodie spun around.

"Antauri? You set up the notes?"

He nodded.

"So, what's your answer?"

"My answer? To go to prom?" Antauri nodded to each of the questions. Melodie looked at the floor and looked like she about to cry. "Antauri…I'm sorry…but someone already asked me."

"And you said yes?"

"That's how it happens. You go with the one that's asks you first. I'm sorry." And Melodie ran off with tears down her cheeks. She ran into the girls' room and locked herself in the biggest stall. "Why did I say no?"

After an hour, someone came inside the room.

"Melodie? You still in here?" It was Carbon. Melodie stayed quiet. "Melodie? I know you're in here. Come out, come out every ever you are."

Melodie unlocked the stall and walked out. Her face was red from crying and her clothes and hair were all messed up.

"Melodie? What happened to you?"

"I said no."

"What? What are-"

"I said no to Antauri. He asked me to prom and I told him that someone already asked me."

"Did someone ask you?"

"No! That's the problem. I wanted to say yes but it came out no. Carbon, what do I do?" Melodie asked as she hugged Carbon.

"Whoa, Melodie. I've never seen you like this…or ask for help…from anyone. Okay, I'll talk to him for you, alright?" Melodie pulled away and nodded. "Good. Now let's get you fixed up."

Scenes change to Nova, Elella, Gizmo and Chiro…

"Yeah, then Sprx said-" Nova stopped in mid-sentence at the site of someone.

"Nova? Nova? What's the heck…are…you-" Elella and Gizmo looked where Nova was looking and saw the new, exchange boy.

He had black smooth hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. The girls starred at him as he walked by.

"Hey Chiro. What up?" he asked.

"Hey Will." Chiro said.

Then William walked away. After he was gone, Elella and Gizmo went crazy.

"Oh…my gosh. You know him?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah…he's on the basket-ball team…What about him?"

"He…is…so dreamy. I can't believe you know him." Nova said leaning up against the wall.

"I thought you liked Sprx." Chiro pointed out.

"Hey, but he didn't ask me…yet." Nova said blushing.

"When?"

"I don't know. Oh…shh…here he comes…Hey Sprx. What up?"

"Hey Nova. Yeah, I'm stressing over practice. I can't make one hoop."

"You'll get there Sprx, don't worry."

Sprx pulled out an envelope. "Here…coach wants us to practice these words. Could you do a quick quiz?"

"Uh…sure Sprx." Nova opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of lined paper. "Okay…here it goes." Nova opened the paper and started reading out loud. "The prom is in one week. Would you go with me?" Nova looked up at Sprx, who was grinning. And smiled. "Ah! Sprx! Yes, yes, yes! Ah!" Nova said as she leaned forward and kissed Sprx on the lips. After a moment, they pulled away. "Sorry."

"Who cares?"

"I wasn't saying sorry to you, Sprx…I was saying it to the others who just watched us kiss."

"Who the heck are you talking about?"

Nova turned around and the other three were gone and up the stairs.

"Come on. Let's get to class." Sprx said from behind.

And they walked to class together.


	10. Elella and Blaze

**Chapter Ten**

**Elella and Blaze**

After school, everyone had walked home together but the only two who didn't talk were Antauri and Melodie. They were in the back of the crowd, silent. When they got to the Robots, Melodie was about to walk inside when Antauri grabbed her arm.

"Antauri, please…I have homework and-" Antauri cut Melodie off by kissing her for a moment.

"Melodie…Carbon told me. What made you say no?"

"What? Oh…that…right. I guess I was so nervous…I didn't think of what I was saying."

"So…Melodie?"

"Yes Antauri?"

Antauri got on one of his knees and held one of Melodie's hands.

"Melodie…will you…go to prom…with me?"

"You're still asking? After I lied to you?"

"Of course."

"…You…Of-Of course I will." Melodie kneed down on the ground and hugged Antauri. "Oh Antauri…I am so sorry. I will never lie to you again."

"And that is why I love you." Antauri said before he kissed Melodie.

The next day….

Everyone was walking to school. And Gizmo was sad. Otto noticed after he said hi and Gizmo didn't answer back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Is it because I haven't asked you…yet?"

That made Gizmo stop in her tracks.

"What? To prom?" Otto nodded. "Yeah. You know…I really would like to go…but if you don't want to-" Gizmo stopped when Otto held out to small strips of paper. "What's this?"

"You wanna go?" Gizmo tilted her head a little, in confusion. "To prom?"

"These are the tickets?"

"Yeah. I didn't ask yet because I wanted to buy the tickets first. So…do you wanna go?"

"Ah! Oh my gosh…yes!" Gizmo leaped a hug onto Otto, almost making him fall over. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"So we're going? Together?"

"Yes! Uh…I mean…of course. You already got the tickets and I really wanted to go."

"That's great!"

After a month, all the boys, except Blaze, had asked the girls to prom. But of course, Chiro and Carbon are going as brother and sister. It was one week until prom and Elella was getting impatient, everyone could tell.

"Hey Elella. You okay?" Sprx asked.

"No…No I'm not."

"What's up?"

"Blaze won't ask me to prom and I don't know why?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. What am I going to say? Blaze, are going to ask me to prom or not? Oh yeah…that sounds inviting."

"Come on. He'll ask ya."

"The prom's in one week Sprx. I guess I'm going with the kid and kiddette."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Nah…it's alright."

"Okay."

"Hey Sprx!"

"Oh hey Blaze. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright…What's up?"

"I need to talk to you…alone. That is if Elella doesn't mind."

"Not at all. See ya later Sprx…and thanks." Elella said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"So…what'cha need?"

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"Ask Nova out to prom? How'd you do it?"

"Let me guess…You wanna ask Elella but you don't know how?"

"What? No, no—How'd you know?"

"Elella and I were just talking about that. And she's really mad that you haven't asked her yet. You might want to before someone else does first." And the Sprx left the room.

"I guess you're right." Blaze said to the wind.

The next day at school…

The girls were outside the library for C period. They were talking about prom and what they were wearing. Elella was sad and didn't really want to talk about it but she didn't want to spoil it for the others so she stayed quiet. That was until Gizmo noticed.

"Hey Elella? What's wrong with you? Aren't you so happy about prom?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm thrilled."

"How'd Blaze ask you?" Nova asked.

"What? Oh…uh…"

"I bet he gave you a single flower." Nova predicted.

"Or Blaze did what Sprx did with you Nova." Gizmo suggested.

"That was a little unpredicted but it was so sweet."

"Or maybe he-"

"He didn't ask me…alright?"

"What? But you just said-"

"I know what I said. It's just…I don't know. Why won't he ask me?"

"Poor Elella. You really want him to ask don't you?" Seala asked sitting on floor next Elella.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll go with the kid and kiddette."

"Hey Elella. What's wrong with you?" Someone asked.

The girls looked up and saw William.

"Ah! William! Uh…I mean…I'm alright. Just a long week."

"Oh good…cause I didn't want you to upset when I asked you to prom."

"Huh?"

"Yeah…I was wondering, if you don't have a date, if you'll go with me."

"Oh…uh…sure William. I'll go with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up around eight o'clock."

"Okay…see you then." Elella sighed and leaned back up against the wall.

"Oh…my gosh. The new guy asked you to prom!"

"I know! Ah!"

"Hey…what up girls?"

"Oh…hey guys…Blaze."

"Hey Elella?"

"What?"

"Uh…I was wondering…Do you wanna go to prom…with me?"

"What?"

"Yeah…prom…so do you wanna-"

"Blaze…I'm sorry…but William just asked me. But I'm glad you finally asked. Too bad I have to turn you down. Maybe next time?"

Blaze felt his heart break in two, but he just walked away with Sprx following.

"Hey…it's alright."

"Yeah…I guess I'll just have to stay home."

"Hey…Blaze?" Some girl from his foreign language class asked running down the hall.

"Oh hey Tillie. What up?"

"Um…I was just wondering…if you don't have a date…would you ask me to prom."

"Uh…sure. How about seven o'clock?"

"That's perfect. See ya then." Then she ran off to a small group of girls.

"Well…I guess you're going to prom."

"Yeah…but what am I wearing?"

At the prom…

It was eight-thirty and Elella had waited by the door since eight o'clock. William hasn't shown up.

"Where could he be?"

"Hey Elella."

"Oh…Hello Blaze…Tillie."

"You look really nice tonight Elella."

Elella had a hot pink dress, that had the one strap and it was a white flower, and white flats. Her hair was pulled back into a mini bun. Blaze wore a tux with an orange tie and black dress shoes.

"Thanks."

"William here?"

"No…not yet. And what's it to ya?"

"Come on Tillie. Let's leave Elella here alone."

That's when Blaze and Tillie left to go inside.

"Where are you?"


	11. Who's That Girl

**Chapter Eleven**

**Who's That Girl**

Elella still stood at the door at nine o'clock and Will still hasn't shown up. Elella looked inside and saw how much fun all her friends, and her brothers and sister were having and thought about Blaze. She looked down the hall and then inside again and saw Blaze slow dancing with Tillie.

"_What have I done?_" Elella thought.

She ran inside and over to the DJ. Elella whispered something and then on stage. The current music stopped.

"Uh…hi everyone."

"What is Elella doing?" Seala asked.

"Uh…Look I messed up and I wanna make it right. So, Blaze, everyone? Please listen to this song…the song I just made up in my head."

Then some slow-ish music started and Elella sang with a single, dim light above her.

**Elella: **_There were places we would go at midnight/There were secrets that nobody else would know/There's a reason but/I don't know why (2x)/I thought they all belonged to me/__**(Chorus)**__ Who's that girl?/Where's she from?/No she can't be the one/That you want/That has stolen my world/It's not real/It's not right/It's my day/It's my night/By the way/Who's that girl living my life?/Oh no, living my life __**(End)**__/Seems like everything's the same around me/Then I look again and everything has changed/I'm not dreaming so/I don't know why (2x)/She's everywhere I wanna be/__**(Chorus)**__/I'm the one who made you laugh/Who made you feel/And made you sad/ I'm so sorry/For what we did/For who we were/I'm so sorry/I'm not her/Who's that girl?/Where's she from?/No she can't be the one/That you want/That has stolen my world/It's not real/It's not right/It's my day/It's my night/By the way/Who's that girl living my life?/Oh no, living my life_

After the song, Elella just started to walk off stage when she heard someone.

"Elella!" She looked. "Elella! Wait!" It was Blaze, pushing through the crowd.

"Blaze?"

"Elella…" He got through and over to Elella. He grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her close enough to just be touching. "Hey…"

"Hey…"

Then Blaze kissed her on the lips and everyone saw, but Blaze didn't care, he wanted everyone to see them. As for Elella, all she could think of at the moment is how the kiss felt, like fireworks, like it was meant to be. After a moment, Blaze pulled away and Elella was blushing really hard.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Uh…um…sure."

"AAHH! NO!" Someone shouted. And through the crowd came little Tillie. "Blaze, you are MY date! Not this little tramp-y, garbage clothes buyer, pathetic, major loser, wanna-be. Now come on, let's go dance." Tillie said as she started to pull Blaze's arm.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"But Blaze, you are _my_ date."

"Yeah…no. Elella is my date now and I couldn't ask for a better girl to go with. And as for you, you Tillie, are bossy, and stuck up. Just because you're rich, doesn't give you the right to tell me, or anyone else in the school, what to do or say or hang out with. So just leave, alright? No one wants you here."

The Tillie started throwing a fit, and screamed through her teeth as she stomped out of the room. Elella started to feel bad.

"So you still wanna dance?"

"Uh…hold that thought Blaze." Then Elella ran out of the prom room and down the hall to stop Tillie. "Tillie! Tillie! Wait!" Tillie stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" She was crying.

"Where're you going?"

"Blaze was right. All I am is bossy and stuck up. The world would be better without me."

Then Tillie ran to the balcony and stood on the ledge. Elella followed her out.

"Tillie wait! Don't jump! Alright? Do not jump! Come on! Not everyone hates you! Your parents don't!"

"But everyone here-"

"Forget about them! Tillie, I like you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah…I have science with you! You're really smart! You just don't see it!"

"I am?" Elella nodded. "No! It's a trick! You're trying to make me come down just so you can show me up!"

"What? No! Tillie! Please listen to me!"

"No! I'm done with you, Blaze, and everyone else in this wretched town!" Then Tillie jumped but Elella ran over and grabbed Tillie's arm.

"Tillie, this isn't the way to fix things between you everyone else! Please, grabbed my arm! I'll pull you back up!"

"Elella? What's going on out here?"

Elella looked over her shoulder and saw Chiro.

"Chiro! Call the police! Tillie wants to jump! I've got a hold of her, but I can't hold her forever!"

"Alright."

Then Chiro left and used the pay phone in the hall to call.

"Tillie! Hold on!"

"Let me go!"

"No way! Like I said, this is not the way to fix things!"

"Yes it is!"

"You think everyone here is going to feel sympathy for you just because you jumped to kill yourself?"

"Yes!"

"No they won't! They'll remember you as the bossy stuck up Tillie and not the good heart that I know you have deep inside!"

"No! They won't! They'll remember me as the stuck up suicide girl!"

"Exactly! No one's going to really remember you because that's who you are! If you just change your personality and start being a little nicer to people, then they might like you more! Did you ever think of that?"

It was silent for a few moments.

"No I didn't!"

"People here, on Shuggazoom, like nice smart girls who don't bribe people to like them!"

"I guess I didn't think of it like that!"

"I guess not! So what do you say? Still wanna jump?"

"No!"

"Alright! Grab my arm!" Tillie did as told but her sleeve started tearing off. "Ah!" "Grab my other arm! Hurry!" Elella said as she held out her other hand. Tillie grabbed it.

"Help me Elella!"

"I'm trying!"

"They're on their way." Chiro said running out.

"Great! Now could you help me pull this girl up?"

Chiro ran over and grabbed Tillie's arms and started pulling.

"Tillie! You gotta help us out here! Trying pulling yourself up!"

"Alright!"

Tillie tried and it started working but then her sleeve started ripping again.

"Ah! Don't let me fall! Please!"

"Not a chance Tillie!"

Then there were sirens of fire trucks and police cars racing down the street. They stopped in front of the school and got all the kids out of the building. Then one came out on the balcony and saw the two trying to pull Tillie up.

"I got her." Then she grabbed Tillie and lifted her back onto the balcony. "Are you alright?"

Tillie nodded and then hugged Elella.

"Thank you Elella! You saved me!"

"So you saved her?"

"It was nothing."

"Wait a second. Did she say your name was Elella?"

"Yeah. My name's Elella."

"You're that little monkey that saved those kids ten years ago."

"That's me."

"You are a legend back at the firehouse. It is an honor to meet you."

"That was nothing."

"Come on. Let's get you kids out of here."

"Yeah…oh…could you please keep it on the down low about me bringing here?"

"Oh of course."

"Thanks."

Then they all went down stairs and Tillie got checked over by the ambulance.

"Oh Elella! You were so great! Ah!"

"It was nothing." Elella wasn't listening to her friend. She was looking for someone. "Where's Blaze?"

"He's over there." Gizmo pointed at the stairs of the school.

"See ya guys later." Then Elella ran over to Blaze. "Hey there Blaze. What's with you?"

Blaze looked up and then shot up on his feet. Again, he grabbed Elella around the waist and pulled her forward.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. At least…not now."

Then they kissed again. After a moment, Elella pushed away hard.

"I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"How can you still love me after all I did?"

"You said yes to prom to William, the new boy at school that all the girls have been falling over. I bet you had a great time with him."

"No…I didn't."

"What? Didn't you come with him?"

"He never showed."

"Oh…so you got stood up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know I'll never stand you up."

"Yeah."

"Good. Come on. There's still some prom to go to."

"Yeah…hold that thought." Then Elella ran over to the girls and plotted with them.

Then back inside the prom, everyone was just getting in when the DJ started to talk.

"Yo, yo, yo! What up students and staff? We got some girls who wanna entertain us with a few songs!"

"Where are the girls? They're going to miss this." Gibson asked.

"They call themselves the Party Goers! So give it up for Nova, Elella, Melodie, Seala, Gizmo, and Carbon!"

"What up party people?" Carbon said and the crowd went crazy. "Alright so we got a few songs for you! Who is ready is rock…n…roll?"

**Me: Cliffhanger! Sorry! There were a lot of songs I wanted the girls to do and it would've made this chapter go on and on and on and on…*half an hour later*…and on and on and-**

**Elella: You were saying?**

**Me: Sorry. Like I was saying…I they'll start of the next chapter. And I think Antauri and Melodie have got a question. Guys?**

**Melodie: **_What is your favorite chapter in each of SRMTMFGfan14's stories?_

**Antauri: **_Note that this question is requesting for four chapters, because you do not have to do this story._

**Me: Great question. Please answer!**


	12. Dancing and Singing All Night Long

**Chapter Twelve**

**Party Goers Go On**

"_What up party people?" Carbon said and the crowd went crazy. "Alright so we got a few songs for you! Who is ready to rock…n…roll?"_ And again, the crowd went crazy! "Alright so Seala, here, is going to start us off with the first song! Seala, if you would."

Seala took the microphone from Carbon and looked at the crowd.

"Hey everyone!" She was nervous. "Um…this first song is called 'Beat of My Heart'. Hope you like it." Then she and the other girls put on head mics and started.

The song started with a heart beating, which each of girls had their hands pumping on their chests like they were hearts. Then the real music started and the girls danced.

**All:** _To the beat of my/To the beat of my/To the beat of my heart/I'm thinking about letting it out/I wanna give in/I wanna go out/Been looking around, I've finally found/The rhythm of love/The feeling of sound/It's making a change/The feeling is strange/It's coming right back, right back in my range/Not worried about anything else/I'm waking up/To the beat of my/To the beat of my/To the beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/It tears us apart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/Now I'm back to the start/To the beat of my/To the beat of my/To the beat of my heart/I'm up from my down/I turn it around/I'm making it back/I'm not gonna drown/I'm taking a stance/I won't miss a chance/I want you to see I'm not scared to dance/The way that you feel, could never be real/I want you to know, I finished the deal/So I'm saying to you, I'll always be true to the rhythm inside/To the beat of my/To the beat of my/To the beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/It tears us apart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/Now I'm back to the start/To the beat of my/To the beat of my/To the beat of my heart/Away, away (8x)/The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart/The beat of my heart, it tears us apart/The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart/The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/It tears us apart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/The beat of my heart/Now I'm back to the start/To the beat of my, to the beat of my/To the beat of my heart/Away, away (4x)_

After the song, Melodie took the microphone.

"Hey everyone! This next song is a little bit more of a party one. So great ready to dance around!"

Then Melodie got back in formation and some music started real slow, then after a moment, it got really fast.

**All:** _I whip my hair back and forth. (x8)/Hop up out the bed turn my swag on./Pay no attention to them haters./Because I whip em off./And we ain't doing nothing wrong so don't tell me nothing./I'm just tryin' have fun, so keep the party jumpin'./So was sup! (Yeah). /And if they don't know what to do. /We turn our back and wave our hair. /And just shake em off. (Shake em off x3)/Don't let haters keep me off my mind.(mind)/Keep my head up I know I'll be fine.(fine)/Keep fightin' until I get there./And I'm down and I feel like giving up./I whip my hair back and forth. (x16)/I'm a get more shine in a little bit./As soon as I hit the stage./Applause I'm hearing it./Whether it's black stars, black cars./I'm feeling it./But no other can whip it like I do./I, I gets it hmmm yeah so hard./When they see me pull up, I whip it real hard./I whip it real hard./Real hard./I whip it real hard./Don't let haters keep me off my mind.(mind)/Keep my head up I know I'll be fine.(fine)/Keep fightin' until I get there./And I'm down and I feel like giving up./I whip my hair back and forth. (x16)/Pat whip my, whip my, whip my, whip my hair!/All my ladies if you feel it./Go and do it, do it, whip your hair.(whip your hair)/Don't matter if it's small, short./Do it, do it, whip your hair.(whip your hair.)/All my ladies if you feel it./Go and do it, do it, whip your hair.(whip your hair)/Don't matter if it's long, short./Do it, do it, whip your hair./Your hair, your hair!/Yeah./I whip my hair back and forth. (x16)_

"Alright! Now who's ready to Freak Out?" Elella asked and everyone started shouting like crazy.

Then Gizmo took the microphone, with Nova. "Let's Freak The Freak Out!"

**All:** _Are you listenin'?/Hear me talk, hear me sing/Open up the door/Easy less, easy more/When you tell me to beware/Are you here, are you there?/Is there something I should know?/Easy come, easy go/Out of your head/Don't hear a word I said/I can't communicate/When you wait/Don't relate/I try to talk to you/But you never even knew/So what's it gonna be?/Tell me/Can you hear me? (Hear me? Can you hear?)/I'm so sick of it/Your 'tentions opposite/Never listen/You never listen/I'm so sick of it/ Gonna throw another fit/Never listen/Never listen/I scream your name!/It always stays the same/I scream and shout!/So what I'm gonna do/Now is freak the freak out/Hey!/Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa/Easy come, easy go/Can you hear me?/I scream your name!/It always stays the same/I scream and shout!/So what I'm gonna do/Now is freak the freak out/Hey!/Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa/Now is freak the freak out.(x15)/Ohhhhhhhh…/I scream your name!/But you never listen!/Ohhhhhhhh…/But you never listen!/_Freak the Freak Out! (The girls landed on their knees.)

Everyone went crazy over the song! After a few bows, the girls ran down the stairs of the stage and over to the guys and started cheering and screaming.

"Yeah! We totally nailed it!" Elella shouted.

"Great idea, Elella. Having us sing on stage was really fun!" Gizmo shouted.

"Hey, there you all are!"

"Karalynn! Starr! We didn't know you were here too!"

"What up Carbon?" Starr said giving Carbon a high-five.

"You two go here as well?" Seala asked.

"Yeah, it's so good to see you Seala!"

"And I remember everything now, Starr!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"So who are you two with?" Elella asked.

"No one. I refuse to come to these dances with someone, other than my friends." Karalynn answered.

"I'm here with the new boy, William." Starr answered.

"William?"

"Oh no…" Blaze said.

"What's the matter with Elella?" Karalynn asked, noticing the color of Elella's face changing.

"William asked her to prom and never showed for her."

"What? That little cheater! He asked Elella out first and then stands up _my_ friend to go with me! That is just wrong! Alright? Just plain out wrong, mean, multipulative, and-and-and…just plain out wrong!"

"Hey Starr! Where'd you—oh there you are. I was looking all over for you." William said pushing through the giant crowd of students.

"Do not be looking for me anymore!"

"What? Why?"

"You asked Elella out first, and then you stood her up to go with me! You do not do that to my friend!"

"You two…are friends?"

"Yeah, uh…duh! Who wouldn't want to be friends with Elella? She's so cool, and so are the rest of these guys! What kind of a guy does that to a girl like her?"

"Uh…um…"

"You know what? I don't even want to know. Just leave me be."

Then William walked away and everyone was shocked.

"Whoa Starr, I didn't know you had it in you." Karalynn said.

"Yeah, well…when someone does that to my friend I step up." Then she walked over to Elella. "Hey…sorry…if I knew he asked you out first I would have never went with him."

"Forget about it, Starr." Then Elella gave Starr a hug.

"So…how about a dance?" Blaze asked.

Elella smiled. "That'd be nice."

Then they walked away. Along with everyone else, except Melodie and Antauri. He was nervous and didn't know what to do, so Antauri winged it (OMG!).

"Melodie? Do you…want some punch?"

"Uh…sure?"

"I'll get you some." Then Antauri ran off. "Chiro, come here."

Chiro and Carbon were just goofing off when Antauri called him over. Chiro ran over and looked a little worried.

"What's wrong Antauri?"

"I need your help. I want to ask Melodie to dance but I can't get the words out."

"That's normal for someone in a relationship. Don't worry about it. Just take a deep—Wait a second…I'm helping you and usually you help me…I feel really strange now."

"Chiro, you were saying?"

"Oh right…sorry…like I saying: just a deep breath and go ask her. I know she'll yes to you, Antauri."

"How do you know?"

"Melodie likes you. You two were made for each other. She'll say yes."

"What if-"

"No ifs. Now…go ask her to a dance."

"Alright…thank you Chiro."

"Welcome." As Antauri was walking away, Chiro thought about something. "Hey Antauri, wait a second."

"Yes Chiro?"

"Wait until a slow dance. I think Carbon said something about Melodie liking slow dances."

"Alright…thank you again."

"No problem."

Then Antauri walked back over to Melodie with two cups of punch.

"Uh…here you go."

"Um…thank you Antauri." They were silent, it was awkward.

"So…um…you look nice." Antauri complemented.

"Thank you…um…so do you." Melodie said blushing. "You really don't think it's too much?" Melodie had a slant orange skirt with a yellow wide neck, orange flat shoes, and her long, blonde hair had been put up into a bun with a silver rose on top.

"Not at all. You look absolutely…stunning."

"Thank you. And you look mighty handsome tonight as well."

Antauri's face went bright red.

"Um…uh…thank you."

Just then, the next song came on, a real slow one. Then Antauri started panicking inside his head.

"_What do I do? What do I say? Wait…just like Chiro said…stay calm._" He put down his glass. "Um…Melodie?"

"Yes, Antauri?"

"Would you like to…um…dance?"

"Right here? Right now?" Melodie thought for a second. "Of course I'd like to dance."

"_She did say yes. Chiro was right._" Then Antauri held Melodie's hand. "Warning you now…I don't really know how to dance."

"Don't worry…I'll teach you. Come on."

**Melodie: **_Take my hand, take a breathe/Pull me close and take one step/Keep your eyes locked on mine/And let the music be your guide_

**Both: **_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next/__**(Chorus) **__It's like catching lightening the chances of finding someone like you/It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do/And with every step together, we just keep on getting better/So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)/Can I have this dance? __**(End)**_

**Antauri: **_Take my hand, I'll take the lead/and every turn will be safe with me/don't be afraid, afraid to fall/you know I'll catch you through it all/And you can't keep us apart (__**Melodie: **__even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)/'Cause my heart is (__**Melodie: **__cause my heart is) wherever you are/__**(Chorus)**_

**Both: **_Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide/'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop/Let it rain, let it pour/What we have is worth fighting for/You know I believe, that we were meant to be/__**(Chorus)/**__Can I have this dance?/Can I have this dance?_

After the song, Melodie kissed Antauri and everyone was cheering. They were the center of attention right now. After a moment Melodie and Antauri took a bow and ran off to the side of the room.

"Oh…my gosh, you are _the_ best dancer ever! You were great!" Melodie said while she hugged Antauri. After a moment she leaned back and got lost in his blue eyes. "I…uh…never noticed how blue your eyes were."

"Hmmm…is that a bad thing?"

"No…I don't think-"

"Just come here." Then Antauri surprised Melodie with a kiss, cutting her off.

Melodie was shocked at first then she closed her eyes slowly, and Melodie could feel the fireworks between them. That's when she _knew_ they were meant to be, especially right there and then. After a moment, they pulled away gently and slowly.

"That was-"

"Like fireworks?"

Melodie nodded and then let go, blushing.

"Sorry…I didn't realize how close I was to you."

"It's alright…I should be the one that's sorry. I don't know what came over me…that kiss was completely…unexpecting of me. I really shouldn't have-"

Melodie cut Antauri's rambling off by giving him one more kiss. After a few moments, she let go, gently.

"You were rambling."

Antauri was blushing really hard now. Then he was just quiet for a while, until Gizmo came over.

"Ah! Melodie! I found you! OMG you two! You were great out there!" Then Gizmo noticed Antauri's face color. "What's the matter Antauri? You don't look so good."

"I'm…uh…fine Gizmo. Thank you for asking."

"Are you sure? I mean…your face is, like really _chaud_ (hot)."

"Yes…positive, thank you. Um…have you seen Gibson at all?"

"Gibson? I think he went to get a drink for Seala. Why?"

"I'll be right back Melodie."

Then Antauri ran off toward the snack table.

"There he goes again. What is with him tonight? Antauri, seems…nervous about something."

"Antauri en amour avec vous! Antauri's in love with you!" Gizmo taunted.

"I know that Gizmo, but why is it tonight that he's acting so strange around me? I mean…he's getting all quiet, and Antauri's always running off. What did I do?"

"That's how boys are Melodie. You take them to a dance and they go all gaga over you, but now that you mention it…it's Antauri we're talking about here."

"That's what I mean."

"What do you mean?" A female asked from behind.


	13. Ending of Prom

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Ending of Prom**

"So what are two talking about?" The female asked again.

"Hey Seala. We're not talking about anything, just Antauri." Gizmo explained.

"What's wrong?"

"He keeps running off and barely talking to me." Melodie answered.

"I wonder if he's just nervous."

"Seala, this is _Antauri_ we're talking about here. Why would he be nervous?" Gizmo pointed out.

"You have a good point but remember, Antauri is the boy genre of Melodie, and we all know what happens when she gets nervous."

The two, Seala and Gizmo, starred at Melodie.

"Good point. If he does start doing that, then I'll know he's nervous…wait a second. Seala, where's Gibson? And where's Otto, Gizmo?"

"Gibson went to 'get punch' for us."

"And Otto…is—I'm not sure where he went. I was looking for him when I saw you. I wonder where he-"

"AH!"

"That sounded like the guys!" The three shouted.

"The scream came from the hallway! Let's go!" Melodie demanded.

The three ran off toward the source of the screams. At the end of the path, the three boys were on the ground. Gizmo kneeled down next to Otto and tried to shake him.

"Otto, wake up! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" There was no movement. "Why won't he wake up?"

"They're in a deep sleep. Weird…there's a chemical on the ground here." Seala scanned it. "It's some kind of sleeping toxin."

"But how is it out here…in the hallway?" Melodie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet I know who."

"Mandra…" The three said.

Then they turned into their regular forms and called the rest.

"_We're on our way_." Carbon said over the communicator.

"Be careful Carbon. Mandra's got a powerful chemical in her potion."

"Melodie's right Carbon, this chemical can put you in a deep sleep. So watch for her."

"_Got it. Careful. Carbon out._"

Then the girls hung up.

"So now what?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm not sure. Gibson was always better at chemicals than I was."

"And without him…"

"There are always his notes."

"Notes…for chemicals?"

"When I started working with him in the lab, he started with chemicals and had me take notes on different reactions and mixtures. And I always left them in his lab."

"That's not a bad idea, but what about—you know."

"I haven't told him."

"You need to tell him."

"I know. What about you? Have you told Antauri, or Otto, about yours?"

"No." Gizmo answered quietly.

Melodie shook her head low.

"I guess we'll have to tell them at some point, and I believe the best time is when they're wake and back on their feet." Melodie advised.

The other two nodded in understanding.

"Let's try and get them out of here before someone comes by." Seala said.

"Yeah, but maybe we could turn them back first?" Gizmo suggested.

The three took the belts off and the three boys turned back into their original forms, and the girls started to drag the boys back to the MegaRobot. When they got there, they girls got the boys on beds and Seala started to scan them.

"Seala, what are you looking for?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm looking for the source of the chemical."

"But we already know that, it was the white powder stuff we found in the hall."

"I meant how they got it in their systems. You have to digest this stuff in order to fall into a deep sleep."

That's when the boys started going crazy!

"Seala, what's going on!" Melodie asked.

"I'm not sure! Their pressure's off the charts! Something must've been in the chemical that created a horrible reaction!"

"Well, what was it?" Gizmo shouted.

"I don't know!"

Inside the boys' heads…

"Oh where—where am I?" Gibson groaned as he sat up.

"Gibson? You alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Gibson looked behind and saw Antauri and Otto.

"Antauri? Otto? What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"Settle for now Gibson. We are stuck inside our own subconscious."

"Yeah, we're asleep."

"Asleep? Then why can't we wake up?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that this is not good."

"It might've been a toxicant of some kind. It might've been in some-"

"_Otto, wake up! Wake up! Come on, wake up! Why won't he wake up?_"

"Gizmo? Hey, Gizmo! I'm alright!"

"She can't hear you Otto." Gibson pointed out.

"_They're in a deep sleep. Weird…there's a chemical on the ground here." _There was silence for a moment. _"It's some kind of sleeping toxin_."

"That's my girl." Gibson said.

"At least Seala didn't fall asleep, right _Gibby_?" Otto teased.

"Please don't call me that Otto."

"But Seala does." He teased again.

"I know that. And tell you the truth…I hate the boyfriend-nickname."

"_So now what_?"

"_I'm not sure. Gibson was always better at chemicals than I was_."

"_And without him…_"

"_There are always his notes_."

"_Notes…for chemicals_?"

"_When I started working with him in the lab, he started with chemicals and had me take notes on different reactions and mixtures. And I always left them in his lab_."

"_That's not a bad idea, but what about—you know_."

"_I haven't told him_."

"_You need to tell him_."

"_I know. What about you? Have you told Antauri, or Otto, about yours_?"

"_No_."

"_I guess we'll have to tell them at some point, and I believe the best time is when they're wake and back on their feet._"

"_Let's try and get them out of here before someone comes by._"

"_Yeah, but maybe we could turn them back first_?"

"What they talking about?" Gibson asked out loud.

"I'm not sure, but we better—AH!"

The girls started moving the boys and inside the three fell over and tossed everywhere. When they finally stopped, the boys got themselves back together.

"So, where'd they take us? The other side of the world!" Otto shouted.

"Seems like, but I'd calculate the sick bay at one of the Robots." Gibson corrected.

"_Seala, what are you looking for?_"

"_I'm looking for the source of the chemical_."

"_But we already know that, it was the white powder stuff we found in the hall_."

"_I meant how they got it in their systems. You have to digest this stuff in order to fall into a deep sleep_."

"Now it's time to DIE!" An evil voice laughed.

"Valina?" Otto asked.

Back in the Sick Bay…

"What do we do? They're going to crazy!" Gizmo shouted.

"I know, I know! It's just-AH! The computers are going haywire!" Seala shouted back.

"Girls, I believe it's time to connect with our boyfriends!"

"Melodie, you don't mean-"

"Yes, Gizmo, I do! It's the only way to save them! Now get with your one and start connecting with them! Hurry, you don't have much time!" Melodie said.

The girls got with their boyfriend and started to glow a light green-yellow. After a moment the three fell over to the floor.

Back in the Subconscious of the Boys…

"AH! She's too strong here! We have to get out of here!" Gibson shouted.

"Gibson is right! Retreat backward!" Antauri demanded.

The three boys started running the opposite direction when there was a small explosion behind them that hit Valina directly.

"What's going on?" Otto asked.

"Hi-ya!" Then Melodie came out of no where and kicked Valina in the face, making her fall over.

"Ah!" Seala came next with hitting Valina with a laser from her drills.

And then there was Gizmo, who came out of nowhere and hit Valina in the back.

"Hey boys, what up?" Gizmo asked.

"What are you three doing here? How are you here?" Gibson started asking questions so fast Seala kissed him for a moment.

"You don't worry about any of that. The important thing is, is that we are here to help." Seala explained.

"Looks like that's a good thing too. We were losing without help." Otto pointed out.

"AH!" The girls screamed from a hit in the back, and fell to their knees.

"Pathetic monkeys! You will not win!" Valina laughed.

"Who is this girl?" Gizmo asked as the boys helped them up.

"That's Valina." Gibson answered.

"The stupid witch-lady that you guys were telling us about?" Gizmo asked again.

"Yeah…" Otto answered, before dodging an attack and landing. "She's really powerful here."

"I see. Seala, Melodie…now should we?"

"I believe now is a rightful time as ever, I suppose." Seala answered.

"Guys! Get behind us! Hurry!" Melodie shouted.

The boys ran as fast as they could and hid behind the girls.

"One…" Seala started getting her drills out.

"Two…" Melodie got her ghost paws out.

"Three!" Gizmo got her saws out.

"Triple Power Take Down!" The three shouted.

Then hit Valina directly and she vanished, then the dark area turned light and pleasant again.

"You three did it!" Gibson shouted as the boys ran over to the girls.

"Yeah…you saved us!" Otto added.

"Great job!" Antauri added.

"Thanks boys." Seala thanked.

"It was nothing." Gizmo said.

"Anything to help." Melodie added.

"Hey…we saved you, right? Which means this was the first HyperForce save from the MegaForce!" Seala pointed out.

"Why'd you bring that up?" Gizmo asked.

"Gibson and I were talking about it a few months ago, back at camp." Seala answered.

"Wow…I guess that is correct." Melodie started getting dizzy. "What's going on?" Then Melodie fainted.

"Melodie? What's wrong?" Antauri asked catching her.

"She's not the only one Antauri." Gibson pointed out. The other two girls fainted too. "We must be waking up."

Back in the Sick Bay…

Everyone came back as fast as they could and found the girls in a deep sleep and got them up on beds way earlier. Now they were just sitting/standing around, waiting. That's when the girls started to stir awake.

"Girls!" Carbon shouted.

This caught everyone's attention.

"Carbon? Where are we?" Gizmo asked.

"In the sick bay."

That's when the boys started to stir.

"Antauri!" Chiro shouted.

"It's good to see you again Chiro." Antauri spoke as he and the other five started to sit up.

"Are guys alright?" Elella asked.

"I believe so. Gibson?" Seala asked.

"I feel fine. What about the rest?" Gibson asked.

"I'm good." Gizmo answered.

"Me too." Otto added.

"So am I." Melodie answered.

"That's so good to hear from you." Carbon said hugging the girls.

"What about us?" Otto asked, jokingly.

"Oh alright. Hugs for you three too." Carbon said hugging the three boys as well.

Then the teams went about the night as usual, until a few hours later when Antauri, Gibson and Otto finally decided to confront them.

"Melodie, Seala, Gizmo?"

The girls were talking to Elella, Nova and Carbon about what happened when the guys came over.

"Yes?" Melodie asked as the three stood up.

The guys fingered the girls to follow them out of the room and to the tubes. When they got to the next level, they were on the bedroom level and the girls were nervous.

"Come on. This way." Antauri fingered toward his room.

The girls gulped hard then followed down the hall and into the room. The door closed behind them and the lights turned on. It was the regular room set up. Seala tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Very funny guys…now open the door, please." Seala called.

"Not yet. You have to tell us what you needed to." Gibson called back from the outside.

"What? Oh no. Not now. Not in here." Melodie called through.

"Why not? You're perfectly safe." Otto called back.

**Me: I know, **_**another**_** cliffhanger. But I got a question for ya:**

_What do you think the girls needed to tell the boys?_

**Please R&R and answer my question. These answers should be good.**


	14. Confessions

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Confessions**

_The girls gulped hard then followed down the hall and into the room. The door closed behind them and the lights turned on. It was the regular room set up. Seala tried to open the door but it wouldn't open._

"_Very funny guys…now open the door, please." Seala called._

"_Not yet. You have to tell us what you needed to." Gibson called back from the outside._

"_What? Oh no. Not now. Not in here." Melodie called through._

"_Why not? You're perfectly safe." Otto called back. _

"You don't understand. If Gizmo is in here to long then-"

"Meep-Meeep!" Gizmo started making weird noises and gasping for air.

"Oh no. It's started. Gizmo, calm down." Seala said trying to calm her sister.

"What's going on in there?" Antauri asked.

"Gizmo's having an anxiety attack! You have to open the door!"

"No way! Tell us what you need to first then we will!" Otto shouted.

"If you don't open this door, then Gizmo could be in this state forever! Don't you care for her Otto?" Seala asked.

"Of course!"

"Then open the door guys!"

"Why is Gizmo freaking out?" Gibson asked.

"Oh…" Melodie groaned, then she had to tell them. "It's because she's claustrophobic! Alright! Happy? Gizmo is claustrophobic! She's needs to get out of here, and now!" Melodie confessed, kneeling on the ground and crying.

"What about you and Seala?" Antauri asked.

"Seala has a disorder and I'm-I'm-I'm…Brontophobic! Alright? I have a fear of thunder and lightning! Now will you open the door already?"

There was no sound for a moment, and then the door opened.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked.

"Yes, but Gizmo-"

"She'll be fine. Just a minute and she'll be back to normal."

"So what_ is_ your disorder Seala?" Otto asked.

"My disorder? Um…I hate to tell you this but I'm…dyslexic."

"Dyslexic? What's that?" Otto asked.

"It means that when I see words or letters, even numbers, it looks like alphabet soup to me. I can't read…or write."

"I should've known." Gibson said.

"What are you talking about? I just told you. How on Shuggazoom could you possibly know before I told you anything?" Seala asked.

"Well, it does explain why your notes look like chicken scratch, on offense."

"It's alright."

"I guess we owe you an apology guys. We should've been honest with you from the start." Melodie said.

"It's alright. You were just embarrassed by it, but there was nothing to be embarrassed about in the first place." Antauri pointed out.

Melodie just smiled then turned back to Gizmo, who was still making the noises.

"Gizmo? Gizmo…what's the matter?" Melodie asked, but Gizmo didn't answer, then she started stressing and choking. "Seala, what's wrong with her?"

"She's having a massive anxiety attack!"

"What do we do Seala?"

"I'm-I'm not sure. This has never happened before."

"Gizmo? Gizmo, you'll be alright! I promise! Can you hear me?" Melodie said.

Then Gizmo stopped moving. Seala checked her breathing.

"I'm not getting a pulse! Melodie, help me out!"

"Right…" Then the two started CPR. "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Breathe." Seala used an air bag to get some air into Gizmo's system.

"Again."

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Breathe!" Seala did it again, and then checked Gizmo's breathing again.

"I still got nothing! Melodie, again!"

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Breathe!"

"Will she be alright Gibson?" Otto asked.

"I'm not sure Otto."

After a few moments, there was coughing and gasping for air.

"Gizmo! Oh, you'll alright!" Melodie and Seala cheered as they hugged the green monkey.

"What happened?"

"You had a bad anxiety attack, because the guys locked us into the room here." Melodie said sternly, starring at the boys, who blushed and got all embarrassed.

"I guess we owe you an apology as well." Gibson admitted.

"Yeah…we shouldn't have locked you in here." Otto added.

"We should've sat down with you and talked instead." Antauri added more.

That's when Melodie stood up and got in the guys' faces.

"You lock us in a small room! Almost get Gizmo killed! And all because you wanted to know was what we needed to tell you!" The guys, who were freaked out a little, nodded slightly. "You guys are so-! So-...Sweet."

"Melodie's right. That is really sweet, but it was a little dangerous."

"Seala, when are our lives _not_ dangerous?" Gizmo asked.

"Wait a second…something just hit me. How did you guys _know_ we had something to tell you?" Melodie asked.

"Um…uh…You see…we…uh-"

"You heard us in your sleep, didn't you?" Gizmo asked, cutting the boys overlapping explanation off.

The guys hung their heads and nodded. Then the girls kissed their guy on the cheek, and then headed out down the hall. The boys were still able to hear them.

"Melodie, you were so right, they are sweet." Seala pointed out.

"I know."

"Yeah, we have the best boyfriends in town." Gizmo said.

"Best…" Gibson started.

"Boyfriends…" Otto continued.

"In town?" Antauri finished.

"They really think we're sweet." Gibson said.

"We think they're sweet too, right?" Otto asked.

"Right, but how to tell them. I don't wanna do it the same why they did."

"Oh! I got an idea!" Otto shot up.

"Yes, Otto?" Antauri asked.

"Why don't we…" Then they skimmed.

The Next Day at School…

"Hey Gizmo, what's you got?" Carbon asked her friend.

"Oh this thing? It's just a flyer for the cheerleading squad; you know I love to be on that team." Gizmo answered.

"What's the cheerleading squad?" Chiro asked.

"It's a team of girls, sometimes guys, that go to games and cheer for their team." Carbon answered.

"And they're really fun and energetic!" Gizmo thought for a second.

"What's wrong Gizmo?" Seala asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. Ah! Nova, you should do it with me!"

"What? Me…a cheerleader?"

"Yeah…you'll be really good at it! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I don't think so Gizmo. Doesn't sound like my kind of thing, you know?"

"Come on. You'll be great! And you could make up some really good routines for the squad…What do you say?"

Nova thought for a second, then realized there was no arguing with her friend, since she was like Otto.

"Oh alright. I guess I'm in." Nova said.

Nova really did want to be a cheerleader, but she didn't want everyone to think Nova was getting soft on them.

"Whoo-hoo! Alright! This'll be so much fun!" Gizmo was bouncing up and down with so much glee.

"Okay, okay. So when are the try-outs?" Nova asked.

"Today after school."

"Alright. So I guess I'm going to be a cheerleader."

After School in the Gymnasium…

There was a small group of girls, including Nova Gizmo and Starr, for try-outs, and it was _just_ girls, no boys.

"Hey Nova, Gizmo. You trying out too?" Starr asked.

"Yeah…I talked Nova into it." Gizmo answered.

"Where's our coach Gizmo?" Nova asked.

"Don't worry Nova, we still have…thirty minutes for try-outs."

"Yeah, Gizmo's right, no need to worry." Starr said.

That's when a female came in.

"Alright girls! Let's get this going! On the bleachers now!" The girls scrabbled to the bleachers and sat down. "First on the list…Gizmo!"

"Present!"

"Come down here and show what you've got!"

"Go got it coach!" Gizmo ran down the bleachers and grabbed a pair of pom-poms and started her cheer. "We want a victory! Help us out. Panther fans, Spell it out. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" Gizmo shouted as she spelled victory with her arms. Then she did two back flips (second one without hands), and a triple axel in the air. "How was that?"

"Terrific Gizmo! You're on the squad!"

"Thank you."

Then Gizmo sat down.

"Next is…Seala (Seal-a)?" The coach said, saying the name wrong.

"It's Sea-la, not Seal-a. And present." Seala said getting into position.

"I didn't know Seala was into this stuff." Starr whispered.

"Us either." Gizmo and Nova said.

"Any day now Seala."

"Right." Seala grabbed a pair of pom-poms and started. "Alright. You might be good at basketball. You might be good at track. But when it comes to football. You might as well step back. Might as well step back. Say what? You might as well step back. Can't hear you. Might as well step back!" Seala then back flipped into a split.

"Well, done Seala! Well done! You are on then team for sure!"

"Thank you!"

Seala sat down on the first row of bleachers and the try-outs continued. Nova and Starr were the last two and passed with flying colors. Afterward, the three girls went down the stairs to ask Seala a few questions, but she had disappeared.

"I wonder where Seala ran off to." Gizmo said.

"Yeah. She just-"

"Congrats girls!" A female voice said from behind.

It was Elella and the rest, except Gibson and Seala.

"Thanks Elella. I can't believe I did a split."

"I can't either Nova! I told you you'd be great at cheerleading!" Gizmo pointed out.

"Guys, what about Seala?" Starr interrupted.

"What are you talking about? Seala's on a date with Gibson." Chiro said.

"But-Wait a second…you didn't see Seala try-out?" Nova asked.

"I think you're a _little_ tired Nova. Let's get you home." Sprx said.

"But…we all saw her. We couldn't have imagined it, could we?"

"Starr's right, Seala was here. She tried out. All three of us couldn't have had the same imagination."

"Nova, you've been practicing for three days, and haven't been getting a lot of sleep. You could be a little tired."

"Now that you say it Chiro, I think Coach did say Mandra…not Seala." Starr said.

"MANDRA!" Gizmo and Nova said.

"That's right. I'm part of the squad."

"Speak of the Devil." Carbon said.

"How are you Carbon? After what Mandarin did…I thought you'd be dead."

"Leave her-"

"Chiro…I got this. I'm not scared of a hideous, stuck up dumb red head any more." Carbon walked over to Mandra.

"Be careful Carbon. You don't know what she's capable of right now." Chiro warned.

"Mandra, you leave my friends alone. I don't care what you do to me, but you better leave them alone. Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll hunt you down and whack ya."

"Oh man. Um…Carbon…turn it down a little."

"No. Elella, I've had enough of this girl! Ah!"

Carbon started to glow, she was losing control of her powers.

"Carbon! No!" Melodie screamed.


	15. Hard Knock Life

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Hard Knock Life_

"_**Chiro…I got this. I'm not scared of a hideous, stuck up dumb red head any more." Carbon walked over to Mandra.**_

"_**Be careful Carbon. You don't know what she's capable of right now." Chiro warned.**_

"_**Mandra, you leave my friends alone. I don't care what you do to me, but you better leave them alone. Or else!"**_

"_**Or else what?"**_

"_**I'll hunt you down and whack ya."**_

"_**Oh man. Um…Carbon…turn it down a little."**_

"_**No. Elella, I've had enough of this girl! Ah!"**_

_**Carbon started to glow, she was losing control of her powers.**_

"_**Carbon! No!" Melodie screamed. **_

**Everyone ran across the room, except Mandra who just stood there smiling.**

"**Mandra! Get away from her! She'll kill you!" Melodie warned.**

"**This is what I've been waiting all these years for Melodie! For you to slip up!"**

**Pieces of the floor started to fly up in the air, around Carbon like a tornado.**

**Where Carbon is…**

"**What? Where am I?" Carbon realized what was going on and started to freak out. "Oh no! I'm doing this. Gotta have control. Gotta get-AH! I can't control it!" Then Carbon remembered. "**_**Melodie! Help! I can't control myself!**_**"**

**Outside the tornado…**

"**Mandra, leave her alone! I swear you hurt her-"**

"**Sprx, Mandarin told me everything about you! You wouldn't hurt a fly!"**

"**You wanna bet on that?" Sprx got his magnets out.**

"**Go ahead! Who's gonna save your pathetic brother, though?"**

"**Chiro's not in trouble!"**

"**No? Look up!"**

**Everyone looked up and saw Chiro hanging on a sandbag.**

"**Chiro!" Sprx looked back at where Mandra was standing, but she was gone. "Where she go?"**

"**Let's take care of Chiro and Carbon first! Worry about Mandra later!" Melodie shouted.**

"**Right! Elella and I will get the kiddette!"**

"**Sprx, bring Gizmo and Melodie with you!" Antauri said.**

**The four ran toward where Carbon was inside the tornado, while the other four got Chiro.**

"**Wait, Antauri! What do I do?" Starr shouted.**

"**Go find Gibson and Seala! We're going to need them!"**

"**Right!"**

**And with that, Starr was gone like the wind. Just as Sprx, Elella, Gizmo and Melodie were outside the tornado, Melodie fell to her knees. Sprx signaled for the other two to find a way in without being hurt while he got Melodie.**

"**Melodie! Are you alright?" She wasn't answering. "Melodie! Come on! What's going on?"**

**Then Melodie perked up.**

"**Carbon's calling for help! She can't control herself!"**

"**We can see that! Come on! The other two are finding a way in!"**

**Then Sprx and Melodie ran over to the tornado, almost blown off their feet, and found Gizmo and Elella blown against the wall, knocked out.**

"**Now what?"**

"**Melodie, stay here with these two! I'm going in!"**

"**Sprx, that's risky!"**

"**My middle name is risky! It's what I do! And I'm the only other one to help Carbon!"**

"**Just be careful!"**

**Sprx nodded then ran over to the tornado and jumped in. He flew up the tornado and saw Carbon, huddled into a ball. Sprx grabbed Carbon's arm and started to shout.**

"**Carbon! Carbon! Look! It's me, Sprx! Carbon!"**

**Carbon looked up and saw Sprx after a while.**

"**Sprx!"**

**Carbon grabbed Sprx's other hand and held tight.**

"**You're gonna be alright!"**

"**Sprx? I can't control myself!"**

"**Come on! You got this! Easy, alright? Hold on tight to me!"**

**Carbon hugged Sprx and gained control after a moment, and the tornado died down slowly enough to set them down gently.**

"**Carbon!"**

**Carbon looked up and saw Chiro running over.**

"**Chiro!" They hugged. Then Carbon let go and hugged Sprx. "Thanks…bro. You really saved me."**

"**It was no problem. Besides, you're my sister…gotta watch out for ya."**

"**And your brother too." Chiro added.**

"**Yeah. You got me to watch out for too you know." Elella said walking over with the support of Gizmo and Melodie.**

"**Ella!" Carbon shouted.**

"**Hey kiddette."**

"**Why did you just call her Ella, and not **_**Elella**_**?" Chiro asked.**

"**I used to call her that all the time because I thought Elella was too long."**

"**But that was only back on the…ship." Elella sighed.**

**That's when Gibson and Seala came in, Starr in the follow.**

"**Carbon!" Seala landed on her knees and hugged Carbon. "Are you alright!"**

"**I'm alright Seala…thanks to Sprx."**

"**Is this true Sprx?" Gibson asked.**

"**Yeah, well…she is my sister Gibson. What was I going to do? Just sit on the side lines and let Carbon destroy the school?"**

"**Speaking of destroying the school, what was happening to me? I felt this surge of power go through me."**

"**I believe it's time to tell her." Melodie said. The MegaForce nodded in agreement. "Would you give us moment?"**

**Then the HyperForce and Starr walked to the other side of the gym.**

"**Carbon, we need to tell you something very important." Seala said.**

"**Alright. What is it?"**

**They were all silent, looking at each other.**

"**Carbon, dreary, your powers are very special." Melodie started.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, Carbon…it wasn't a coincide that we all met on that ship years ago. That we decided to become a team. All of that was fate."**

"**Melodie…what are you saying?"**

"**Our team is a team like the HyperForce, meant to be. And your powers are from a very powerful source called the Power Primate, inside of you. Right here." Melodie pointed to Carbon's chest, right below the neck. "You are **_**our **_**Chosen One. So you must not get too angry, until you go through some training."**

**Everyone, except for Carbon, got up.**

"**Wait a second." They all stopped. "How do you know this? How do you know that I'm your Chosen One?"**

**Melodie kneeled down.**

"**When we met that first day, do you remember what happened when we touched hands?"**

**Carbon thought for a second.**

"**Oh yeah. That bright flash of light."**

"**That was our Power Primate connecting with each other."**

"**Really? Wow."**

**Melodie held her hand out.**

"**Come on, let's go."**

**Carbon took Melodie's hand and there was a bright light.**

"**What's happening?" Carbon asked.**

"**We're connecting. Let it."**

**After a few moments, the light died down. And Carbon got to her feet.**

"**That was weird…but so cool!"**

**Afterward, they all walked over to the other seven across the way. And Carbon hugged Chiro and Sprx.**

"**Thank you…for everything." She whispered.**

**They didn't say anything, just hugged back.**

"**Hey! Don't leave me out!" Elella said hugging the three.**

**Elella was one too many and the three fell over. They laughed after a moment.**

"**Elella, what did you do?" Elella looked up at Seala. "Don't hurt Carbon."**

"**Yeah, I know. Being the Chosen One and everything, she can't get too broken. You went through this with me before, at least…a hundred times." Then Elella noticed something. "Man, I sound more and more like Sprx everyday. I gotta stop hanging out with you."**

"**Elella, I don't think it'll matter. You **_**are **_**the opposite gender of him." Melodie pointed out.**

"**Good point. Why couldn't I be another girl of Nova?"**

"**Why Nova?" Starr asked.**

"**I get along with her."**

"**Oh yeah. And at least your jokes aren't corny." Nova said.**

**Sprx winced at this. The three girls laughed.**

"**Wait a second. Elella's jokes are good?" Nova nodded to Chiro's question.**

"**Yeah, Elella and Gizmo are our comedians for sure. They're the only two who could ever get me to laugh while we were…on the ship." Carbon said, the last part coming out sadly.**

**The whole MegaForce went sad.**

"**What's the matter?" Starr asked.**

"**Nothing. Let's just get home." Melodie said.**

**When they all got back to the Robots, after dropping Starr off at home, they just sat around talking. That was, until the HyperForce walked over to them.**

"**Hey guys?" Chiro asked, getting their attention. "Could we ask you a question?"**

**The MegaForce looked at each other then back at the HyperForce, with a smile.**

"**Sure guys." Elella said.**

**Then Seala, Gizmo, and Melodie sat on their guys' laps in the chairs.**

"**So what was your question?" Carbon asked.**

"**We want to know…what was wrong about the ship we all were on." Gibson answered.**

"**The ship wasn't exactly a day spa Gibson." Seala answered.**

"**Yeah, talk about your chores." Elella added.**

"**What are you talking about?" Otto asked.**

"**The girls and I had to do chores like mop the whole ship down, top to bottom." Blaze answered.**

"**That doesn't sound to hard." Nova said.**

"**Forty floor ship Nova. It was hard, especially if it was just one person doing it."**

"**Elella's right. I couldn't feel my arms after the first time I did that chore." Gizmo said.**

"**It was the hard knock life for us." Carbon added.**

**ALL: **_It was hard knock life/It was hard knock life_/_It was the hard knock life for us/It was the hard knock life for us/Steada treated/We got tricked/Steada kisses/We got kicked/It was the hard knock life _

**C: **_Got no folks to speak of, so_

**E: **_It was the hard knock row we hoe_

**M: **_Cotton blankets…steada wool_

**G: **_Empty bellies…steada full_

**S: **_It was the hard knock life_

**C: **_Didn't it feel like the wind was always howling?_

**G: **_Didn't it seem like there was never any light?_

**E: **_Once a day, didn't you wanna throw the towel in_

**S: **_It was easier than putting up a fight_

**G: **_No one was there when you dreams at night got creepy_

**C: **_No one cared if you grew or shrunk_

**M: **_No one cared when your eyes got wet and weepy_

**ALL: **_From all the crying you'd think that place would sink/Ohhh…ohhh_

**G: **_Empty belly life_

**E: **_Rotten smelly life_

**S: **_Full of sorrow life_

**M: **_No tomorrow life_

**C: **_Santa Claus we never saw_

**G: **_Santa Claus? What's that? Who's he?/No one cares for you, a smidge/When you're in an orphanage_

**M&S: **_It was the hard knock life for us/It was the hard knock life for us_

**ALL: **_Steada treated/We got tricked/Steada kisses/We got kicked/It was the hard knock life_

**C: **_Didn't it feel like the wind was always howling?_

**G: **_Didn't it seem like there was never any light?_

**E: **_Once a day, didn't you wanna throw the towel in_

**S: **_It was easier than putting up a fight_

**G: **_No one was there when you dreams at night got creepy_

**C: **_No one cared if you grew or shrunk_

**M: **_No one cared when your eyes got wet and weepy_

**ALL: **_From all the crying you'd think that place would sink/Ohhh…ohhh_

**M&S: **_Hard knock life/Hard knock life/ Hard knock life_

**G: **_No one cares for you, a smidge/When you're in an orphanage_

**M&S: **_It was the hard knock life for us/It was the hard knock life for us_

**ALL: **_Steada treated/We got tricked/Steada kisses/We got kicked_

**C: **_Got no folks to speak of, so_

**E: **_It was the hard knock row we hoe_

**M: **_Cotton blankets…steada wool_

**G: **_Empty bellies…steada full_

**S: **_It was the hard knock life_

**ALL: **_It was the hard knock life (3x)_

"So…your lives really were horrible on the ship. That's terrible." Nova said.

"Yeah, but we still got through it." Carbon pointed out.

After they all sat and talked for a while, they went to bed. The MegaForce couldn't wait until tomorrow, it was their first day of vacation and the HyperForce was in for a surprise.

**ME: **Okay so…I was going to do a field trip but I decided to go with a vacation getaway. And I got a question for you guys.

_Could you go back to the beginning of this story and count how many days I have marked off for these guys please? I lost count when I did it._

So please and thank you! Updating ASAP (maybe in a week and a half. Very busy schedule.). And also, that version of "It's a hard knock life" is by Play.


	16. Behind The Scenes

Back Ground Info Of This Story

**I did this just to give some "Behind the Scenes" information for my three favorite reviews. Okay so I'm going to start with Halloween Witch's questions first.**

**Last review: **_**I gladly do what you'd asked, but i don't really understand the question, days**_

_**of what? Days since you started? I don't know, but great chapter, i just don't**_

_**get how Carbon didn't know she was the chosen one of her team, and where is my**_

_**character and Blaze, its like the two of them are missing in the chapter.**_

**Okay so to answer this review, first off, I was asking how many days of school they were in so far. And Chiro didn't know he was the Chosen One until Antauri told him in the episodes "Hidden Fortress" and "Skeleton King," so Carbon was the same way, except told in a different situation. And to finish this review off, Blaze is always there, it's just that he's very quiet. Blaze said like one line through that chapter and it was, "**_**The girls and I had to do chores like mop the whole ship down, top to bottom." **_**I just didn't put you in that chapter and you'll find out next chapter.**

**Next is Hbee 16's questions. Okay so her last review was: **_**I lost count too. Glad things toned down with Carbon before the school blew up. Man, I'd hate to be around on that orphan ship. When is my character gonna be on next? PLEASE UPDATE ASAP!**_

**To answer this review, it'll be really short. Your character will be in the next chapter. All three of the girls will be. But your character will be for a few reasons.**

**I would answer Starfire 16's question, but she doesn't really **_**have **_**a question. But to point it out, I love the review.**

**I guess that's it then. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year EVERYONE! Speaking of Christmas, my Season's Greeting's story will be updated within the next week or so. I know I'm taking forever on it, but I will update on it! And speaking of stories, I thought I'd let you all know, I will be publishing a book to the world! I hope you'll find it interesting and enjoyable to read. I do not have a title yet, but I'm getting there. So like I said, I mean wrote, before Merry Christmas and Happy New Year EVERYONE!**

**-SRMTMFGfan14 **


	17. Vacation: Day 1

**Chapter Sixteen**

Then next day, the HyperForce woke up to their alarms and were surprised and alarmed themselves when they saw what time it was. They ran into the hall and started shouting and rambling to get to the MegaRobot to wake the others up. They scurried up the tubes into the different rooms.

"Carbon! Wake up! We're late for school!" Chiro shouted, trying to wake his sister.

He shook her but Carbon was a deep sleeper. That's when Chiro spotted a weird alarm clock. He picked it up and looked at it. It was big and had a sunshine background. Chiro got the idea, he set it back a minute so it would go off. He set it on the pillow next to Carbon's head and waited for it to go off. After a moment, the alarm went off, scaring Chiro out of his wits. Chiro covered his ears and turned off the clock, and noticed that Carbon was still asleep. That's when someone surprised Chiro from behind, tapping him on the shoulder.

"AH!" He turned around and saw the other ten. "Oh hey guys. I can't wake up Carbon. I keep forgetting that she's a really deep sleeper."

"I got it kid." Elella said walking over to Carbon and Chiro. "You might wanna step back a few."

Chiro walked over to the others and waited.

"Elella and I are the only two who can wake up Carbon _without _being knocked out." Melodie said.

Elella jumped on the bed and licked her finger.

"This is _my _method of waking her up." That's when Elella stuck her finger in Carbon's ear and Carbon jumped up and stood on her bed.

"What-What's going on?" Carbon asked. Then she noticed that everyone was starring at her. "Oh hey guys. What up?" Then she looked on her bed and saw Elella. "You wet my ear again, didn't you?"

"One of the only ways to wake you up kiddette."

"Of course." Then Carbon jumped off her bed. "So what's up?"

"They woke us up because of the time." Seala answered.

That's when Carbon looked at her clock.

"Oh wow. We sleep in late." Carbon said.

"Yeah, and that's why we need to get going." Nova pointed out.

The HyperForce started for the door when they heard laughter from the MegaForce and turned around.

"What's so funny?" Otto asked.

"We don't have school today." Blaze answered.

"But it's Monday." Gibson pointed out.

"Yes, but…we have vacation. No school." Seala said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, and we have a prefect vacation." Carbon said.

"What's that?" Antauri asked.

"Well, you see Karalynn, Starr and Melissa are going away for the next couple of weeks and they invited us to go." Gizmo said.

"Yes, but they only invited us." Melodie added.

"But we talked to them and said we wouldn't go unless you were." Seala continued.

"And they said they were going to invite you anyways." Elella continued.

"So we told them to let it be a surprise…which isn't anymore…since we just told you." Blaze concluded.

"Anyways do you wanna go?" Carbon asked.

The HyperForce starred at the other team, trying to process what they just said and then at each other then smiled.

"I wanna go!" Nova shouted.

"So do I!" Otto agreed.

Sprx, and Chiro agreed as well.

"Well Gibson? Do you wanna go?" Seala asked.

Gibson thought for a second then nodded. "Yes."

"Antauri?" Nova asked.

"I guess I have no chose, but to say yes. So…yes."

"Oh this will be a great vacation!" Melodie shouted, covering her mouth afterward.

"Whoa, where did that come from Melodie?" Elella asked.

"I have no idea." Melodie answered.

"Well, come on. I know where Karalynn's going and we all going to see some old friends." Seala answered.

"Ah! No way! I get to see my little Skitty?" Gizmo asked.

"Yes, you get to see Skitty." Seala answered.

"Whoo-hoo! I haven't seen her in, like…forever!"

"And I haven't seen Torchic either." Blaze added.

"Well? Are we just going to sit around talking about our old friends or we going to get going?" Elella asked.

"Yeah, come on." Gizmo said starting for the door, only to be stopped by Seala. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you think we should tell the others what we're talking about first?"

"Oh yeah. I guess that's why you're the genius."

Seala blushed a little, then it died down. That's when there was ringing sound, almost like a ring-tone playing "A Year Without Rain."

"What's that sound?" Gibson asked.

Seala looked at her side and on her belt was a lit up purple cell phone.

"It's me." Seala picked up the phone. "Hello?…Oh hello Kara…We just woke up…Yes, we'll be there…In about, I'd say, fifteen to twenty minutes…Alright…Bye." Seala hung up her cell phone. "It was a great idea for the cell phones Gizmo."

"Thanks Seala."

"What's a cell phone?" Chiro asked.

"It's this." Carbon answered handing him a different style, purple phone. "Mine's called the Escapade."

"Cool. What's it for?" Otto asked.

"Communication." Gizmo answered.

"Isn't that why we-"

"Have communicators built in?" Seala interrupted. "Yes, but we don't always like to give out communicators to our friends."

"So we give them our phone numbers." Blaze added.

"So how do we get one?" Antauri asked.

"How about like this?" Melodie said holding out a box.

The rest of the MegaForce handed each one a box.

"We got these days ago, but we kinda forgot to give them to ya." Carbon said.

"Well, we better get going before Karalynn and the other three start to freak out." Blaze said throwing a bag over his shoulder.

"Blaze is right. We better get going." Melodie said.

"Wait, what about us? What are we supposed to pack?" Nova asked.

"A set of clothes, and a note pad, and pencils." Seala said.

"We'll take care of food." Melodie added.

Then the HyperForce raced off to pack and returned to the outside of the Robots, set and ready with suite cases, everyone in human form.

"What the heck did you guys pack?" Elella asked.

"What you asked." Nova answered.

"All you needed was a set of clothes. We got the rest." Seala said.

"That is what we have." Chiro said.

"I got this girls, and Blaze." Carbon said stepping forward. "If all you got is clothes, then open up the cases." They opened up the suite cases and everything popped out. "Wow…you really only have clothes. Well, go get a back pack and come back."

When they came back with a small back pack, Carbon told them to pick out three outfits, not counting the ones they were already wearing, to pack. Afterward, the put on the back packs and followed the MegaForce to Karalynn's house.

"Guys!…And Gals!" Melissa shouted.

"Hey Melissa. Sup?" Elella said.

"I can't wait. I actually get to see real live Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, they're little creatures that have different element powers." Melodie answered.

Everyone climbed in the huge van and talked about the vacation trip and where to begin.

"Well, I wanna get my Skitty at Professor Maple's farm." Gizmo started.

"We all wanna get ours too Gizmo." Carbon said.

"But we should get you some Pokemon of your own too." Seala said pointing the HyperForce.

"Why do we should we get Pokemon?" Sprx asked.

"Do you wanna be the only six in the region that are old enough to get one and _not _have one?" Seala asked.

"Alright, but what do you do with them? Oh, I got it…you can protect the universe with them, or capture evil." Chiro theorized.

"Those are good guesses but no. We compete with them." Carbon answered.

"Compete? In what?" Nova asked.

"In contests, ping-pong games, gym battles. Just about anything's a competition with Pokemon. I love to go in to contests."

"Yeah Seala. But you just like to show off you Lunatone."

"That's what contests are Elella. It's all about the Pokemon and yourself working together."

"Right, whatever."

"Your just upset because I always beat you in the first stage on the contests and you had to switch to gym battles."

"That is _so_ not the reason!"

"What's going on back there kids?" Starr's mom asked.

"Nothing mom. Elella and Seala are just…arguing? That's weird." Starr pointed out.

"What is?" Chiro asked.

"Seala and Elella never argue, at least as long as I've known you guys." Starr answered.

"Yeah she's right. I guess it's just the heat of Pokemon battles that brings out the worst in them. It'll probably be alright." Carbon said.

"Probably?" Gibson questioned.

"Don't worry. Your girlfriend there is tougher than she looks." Carbon teased.

The Next Day…

After the van landed, they all grabbed their backpacks.

"Alright kids, have fun. I'll pick you up on the side of the region next week. Make sure no one gets hurt now."

"Alright mom! Bye!"

"Wait a second. She's not coming?" Nova asked.

"Do you want someone nagging us about everything the whole time? Come on." Elella said.

"Yeah, let's go. I wanna get Vulpix!" Carbon shouted as she started running down the road.

"Hey kiddette! Wait up!" Elella shouted back running after her. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Yeah, come on!" Gizmo shouted running down the road now.

Everyone else followed. As soon as they got to the top of the hill, they stopped for a breathe.

"Look. There it is. The farm!" Carbon shouted.

The farm was huge and fenced in. As Carbon was about to run down the hill, Melodie grabbed her arm.

"Carbon, remember to be careful at Professor Maple's lab."

"What? Why-Oh yeah. I forgot about the Pokemon guarding the farm."

"Yeah, which is why I gotta go first." Elella added.

"Why do you have to go first?" Nova asked.

"Well, it's actually me and Sprx that should go first. And it's to keep everyone from getting fried to bits." Elella answered.

"Why-"

"The farm is guarded by a Voltorb and an Electrode. Electric type Pokemon. Which is Elella and Sprx's departments." Seala explained.

"Right so…let's go." Melissa said.

When they got to the bottom of the hill, the Voltorb and Electrode popped out of some brushes and started to charge up their electricity.


	18. Our New Friends

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Our New Friends**

_When they got to the bottom of the hill, the Voltorb and Electrode popped out of some brushes and started to charge up their electricity._

"Things are gonna get charged!" Elella shouted.

"Luna! Lunatone!" Someone shouted, coming from the brushes, making the Voltorb and Electrode stop.

It was a creature that looked like a moon with red-pink eye.

"Lunatone!" Seala shouted as she ran over and hugged the creature.

"Seala? This is…your friend?" Gibson asked, getting closer.

"Yes." Lunatone started using confusion on Gibson. "Wait Lunatone! He's a…friend. Be nice." Seala ordered, and the Lunatone stopped and floated over to Gibson, looking him up and down.

"What's it-"

"She." Seala corrected.

"She. What is _she _doing?" Gibson asked.

"Lunatone is just making sure I'm telling the truth. I mean…she hasn't seen me in years Gibson."

After a moment, Lunatone looked back at Seala.

"Luna? Lunatone?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You understand her?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah. As soon as you get to know your own Pokemon, you know exactly what they're saying. It's like a connection with them." Carbon explained.

"Whoa. That's a little weird don't ya think?" Sprx asked.

"I did at first too, but once I got mine, it was _so _cool!" Carbon answered.

"So…um…is Lunatone okay with Gibson?" Chiro asked pointing at Lunatone, who was still looking over Gibson.

"Uh…good question. Hey Lunatone?" Carbon asked walking over. "It's okay girl. He's not a bad guy. Seala, please calm down your Pokemon."

Seala walked over.

"Lunatone…I-Gibson and I…we're…um…together. You know what I mean, right?" Seala explained.

"Luna?" Lunatone smiled and nudged Seala. "Luna. Lunatone."

"Yes, yes. Very funny. Now…knock it off." Lunatone started tickling Seala. "Knock it off Lunatone! That tickles!" Seala started pushing Lunatone off and finally got her off.

"So…Seala? Lunatone likes me now?" Gibson asked.

"What? Oh yes of course. As long as you're 'with me' then she'll like you." Seala said.

"What do you mean by 'with you'?"

"You know what I mean silly."

"What? Oh…that. Um…will you excuse me for a moment?"

Gibson ran off and pulled Antauri and Otto with him.

"Gibson, what's the matter?" Otto asked.

"I don't know. I haven't felt like this since-"

"Planet Zon? I have the same feeling Gibson." Antauri agreed.

"So should we do it now? Or later?" Otto asked.

"I believe we should. Oh Melodie?" Antauri called.

"Yes, Antauri?"

"Could you, Seala, and Gizmo come here for a moment. We need to talk."

Melodie tapped on Seala and Gizmo's shoulders and snuck away with the boys where no one would see.

"What did you want to talk about?" Seala asked.

"Yeah. I mean, usually when a girl tells the boy they need to talk, it's bad." Gizmo added.

"Um…we…uh…um?" The guys couldn't speak, which made the girls giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gibson asked.

"You are."

"Gizmo's right. You can't find the words, so it's a little funny. I'm sorry, it's just…"

"You three are so funny." Melodie finished.

"We don't mean to be, do we?" Otto asked.

"Well, no. Of course not, but you are." Gizmo answered.

"So…um…back to the main reason we're over here. What did you want to tell us?" Seala asked, changing the subject.

**All: **_The words me & you never ever sounded so cool/The words me & you never ever sounded so cool_

**O: **_You're so, so sweet_

**A: **_You're making my teeth hurt girl_

**G: **_You're making my lips work girl_

**All: **_I'm thinking I should tell you that/It takes a girl like you/To turn my head into/A pop song sung way out of tune/It's just you du, du, du, du, du, du__**[Chorus]**_

**G: **_Baby, you're my rocky road_**O: **_My mint chocolate chip and more_**A: **_It's like a cavity for sure_**All: **_Here's the scoop/Taste the truth/The words me & you never ever sounded so cool/The words me & you never ever sounded so cool/You're so, so sweet_

_**[End Chorus]**_**G: **_I've been losing sleep all week girl_**A: **_I've been tripping over my feet girl_**O: **_Thinking I should tell you that_**All: **_It takes a girl like you/To turn my head into/A pop song sung way out of tune/It's just you du, du, du, du, du, du__**[Chorus^]**_**G: **_Cuz she knows just what to say_**O: **_To brighten up my day_**A: **_Make me feel ok_**O: **_Cuz she's all of the above_**G: **_Exactly what I'm dreaming of_**A: **_I keep losing my footing and stumbling and falling in love_**All: **_It takes a girl like you/To break my heart into/A million pieces without a clue/It's just you du, du, du, du, du_

**G: **_Love_

**O: **_Love__**[Chorus^]**_

"So? What'd you think?" Otto asked after a long silence.

The girls looked at each other with fearful faces (to the boys) and then looked at the boys with a smile. After a moment, they hugged them.

"Ah! We love it!" They shouted.

"That was amazing guys!" Gizmo shouted.

"So you liked it?" Antauri asked.

"Liked it?" Melodie started. "We loved it!"

"That was beautiful! So…sweet." Seala said, making the reference to the song.

"Good one Seala." Gizmo giggled.

"Thank you…Oh, Gizmo! Your Skitty must be waiting for you." Seala reminded.

"Oh yes. And we have a surprise for you three too. Come on. Professor Maple has it…I mean, them." Melodie giggled, pulling Antauri.

Inside the lab building…

"Isn't she just precious?" Carbon asked.

She was holding a small creature that looked like a fox.

"Yeah. Vulpix is kinda cute." Chiro agreed.

Elella had a Solrock (like the Lunatone but in the shape of the Sun), and Blaze had a Torchic (a big baby chicken). And there was a Dratini, Skitty, and Lunatone there too. And Starr had a Kirlia, Melissa had a cute little Eevee, and Karalynn had a small Eevee too and her whole Eevee team: Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafon.

"They seem to have really missed you all." Professor Maple said.

Professor Maple was a young woman with long brown hair, green eyes, and thin rimmed glasses. The other six came in and raced over to their Pokemon.

"Ah! Skitty! There you are! Oh you just as cute as I left you." Gizmo said picking up a small pink cat-like creature and hugging it.

"Skitty!" It shouted hugging back.

"So this is Skitty?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. Skitty, met Otto." Gizmo introduced. Skitty jumped into Otto's arms and purred. "Hey, I think she likes you. Oh, that is so cute."

"Skitty is really cute."

"That's why I picked her. I couldn't think of any other Pokemon to start with except Skitty."

"So this is…"

"Antauri, I'd like you to meet Dratini."

"Drat? Dratini!" It exclaimed before wrapping around Antauri's legs, causing him to fall over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Antauri. Dratini, why did you do that?" Melodie said helping Antauri up.

"No, no. It's alright. I think she was just hugging me. Isn't that right?" Antauri asked, bending down and petting the Dratini.

"Drat…Dratini." Dratini purred while Antauri pet her.

"She seems to really like you." Melodie noticed.

"Yes, it appears so. Speaking of liking. Will I like your surprise?"

"I'm sure you will." Melodie stood up. "Oh Professor Maple?"

"Yes Melodie?"

"Can we give them their's now?"

"What? Oh of course. You were lucky to have reached me right before you got here. Everyone, come along. I'd like to give you six something." Everyone followed Professor Maple into the next room. It was huge and on a small table were six small round red and white spheres. "Go ahead and pick one."

"What are these?" Chiro asked.

"They're called Poke-balls." Blaze answered. "It's what you keep your Pokemon in when you're not using them."

"So how do they work?" Nova asked, picking up the last one.

"You press the middle button and make them bigger!" Gizmo answered.

"Then you throw them in the air and say 'Come on out'." Seala added.

"Wait, before you do that…" The Professor pulled out something from the drawer behind her. "You're gonna need something."

"I wanna give them out!" Gizmo and Seala shouted.

"Alright, you both can. There, three for each. You know which goes to who?"

"Yeah!" Then the two handed out little devices of different colors.

"What do these do?" Otto asked.

Melissa pulled out one but it pink with a yellow inside.

"It's called a Poke-dex. You open it up, say the name of the Pokemon you want to know about and it tells you." Melissa explained.

"So we can open our Poke-balls now?" Sprx asked.

"Of course. Go ahead." Professor Maple answered.

"So who goes first?" Chiro asked.

"Why don't you a head kid? I wanna see yours first." Elella said.

"Alright…here it goes." Chiro made his poke-ball grow bigger and threw it up in the air. "Come on out."

There was a red light that hit the floor and made a form of another creature.

"I wonder what it is." Carbon said.

After a moment, the red light disappeared and there was a Pokemon in it's place. It looked around and then curled into a ball and rolled over to a corner.

"What happened?" Chiro asked.

"It's just scared. Maybe you should try to talk to it, make it feel better, get to know you, and know that you are the trainer." Professor Maple explained.

Chiro walked over and bent down to the creature.

"Um…It's alright little guy. We won't hurt you." Chiro said.

This got the creature to look up at Chiro.

"Cynda!" It jumped into Chiro's arms. "Cyndaquil."

"There we go. You're going to be just fine. My name's Chiro. What's your's?"

"Cyndaquil! Cynda Quil Cyndaquil."

"Cyndaquil? You're kinda cute."

"How's it going?" Professor Maple asked walking over.

"It jumped right into my arms. It's name is Cyndaquil, isn't it?"

"That's right…but you can give it a more memorable name if you want."

"Like what?"

"Well, you have to come up with it, but it's only optional."

"Hmmm…Alright. I think Cyndaquil will do for now."

"Come on. Let's let the rest get their Pokemon to come out as well. What do you say?"

"You go ahead. I wanna sit with Cyndaquil for a bit."

"Okay." Maple started to walk away when she stopped. "Chiro, Cyndaquil's only a baby. It won't eat solids, so if it's hungry, give it some milk from there." Professor Maple said pointing to the sink with a few cabinets around it. "Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Professor Maple."

Professor Maple just smiled and walked back over to the rest.

"Alright, so who goes next?"

"I wanna go next!" Nova shouted.

"Alright…Nova, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Alright, here I go." Nova made hers bigger and then threw it up. "Come on out!" And out came a little blue ball with three big green leaves on its head and two little feet. "Aw…it's so cute!" Nova bent down. "Come here little guy."

"Oh. Be careful Nova. It'll use its poison spray on you." Professor Maple warned.

"Aw…this little guy wouldn't hurt a fly, would you-Ah!" And if you wouldn't believe it, the little guy sprayed Nova square in the face.

"Oh, are you alright Nova?" Maple asked.

"Yeah, but man that stinks. Why did it do that?"

"It's just scared is all. Gizmo, why don't you let your Skitty help out?"

"Alright. Skitty, you know what to do." Gizmo said setting Skitty down.

Skitty pranced over to the other Pokemon and they talked for a bit. After a few moments, Chiro walked over with his Cyndaquil still in his hands.

"What's up guys?" Chiro asked.

"Nova got sprayed in the face by her Pokemon." Gibson answered.

"Huh? What is that Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Use your Poke-dex."

"What? Oh right." Gibson pulled out his poke-dex, which was blue on the outside and black on the inside. "Um…I don't know the name."

"Oddish: It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night." The Poke-dex explained.

"Hey…it answered." Chiro stated the obvious.

"What about yours?" Gibson asked.

"Cyndaquil: It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously."

"Whoa, neat." Chiro said.

"Cynda! Cynda!"

"Odd? Oddish?"

"Cynda Cyndaquil. Cynda."

"What's Cyndaquil doing?" Chiro asked.

"He's trying to help Oddish with Nova. Why don't you four get yours out too? They'll be able to help as well." Karalynn suggested.

Sprx, Otto, Gibson, and Antauri got their Pokemon out. There was a Magnemite (Sprx), Poliwag (Otto), Growlithe (Gibson), and a Meditite (Antauri).

"Poli? Poliwag?" Poliwag looked around and saw Oddish and ran over. "Poli? Poliwag."

"Growl? Growlithe."

"Odd Oddish."

"Medit. Meditite."

"They're helping as a team to get Nova's Oddish to come to her and be friends." Melodie explained.

"As a team? They're like us, a team. That's actually pretty neat." Chiro said.

"Yeah, but why is Nova's Oddish so scared of her?" Starr asked.

"I'm not sure. Let me look her over and see what the problem is. Your all welcome to look around town until I finish with Oddish." Professor Maple suggested.

"Yeah, and then we could talk about everything that have to do with Pokemon." Melissa said.

"And get supplies." Starr added.

"That's right. We should get supplies for the travel and maybe something to eat? I'm hungry." Karalynn said.

"Yeah. Skitty, you be good. I promise, as soon as Professor Maple is done with Oddish I'll be back. And I'll have a special surprise for you." Gizmo said.

"Skitty!"

Everyone left their Pokemon in the lab room, but one followed not to far behind.

"Cynda? Cyndaquil." It exclaimed.

Chiro turned around quickly and saw his Cyndaquil following him.

"Aw…you wanna come with me little guy?"

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Then there was a light growl. Cyndaquil blushed. "Cynda…"

"Aw…you must be hungry too. Alright, I'll bring you with me. Come on." Chiro said.

"Chiro! Chiro!" Professor Maple shouted from down the hall. "Chiro, I'm sorry. Cyndaquil, he-"

"Cynda?"

"Cyndaquil, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you. I'm so sorry Chiro."

"No, no. It's alright. I was thinking on bringing him with me for lunch. Is that alright?"

"Huh? Oh, of course. I hear there's a great restaurant that serves Pokemon food and food for humans too."

"I know the place!" Starr shouted. "It's downtown! It's called the Poke-diner! It's _so _good. We really should go there."

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!"

"Chiro, be careful. Cyndaquil has a tenacity to wonder off by itself. Just keep your eye on it." Professor Maple warned.

"No problem. Cyndaquil will be in good hands. Bye Professor." Chiro said and ran off.

Everyone left the lab and continued downtown.


	19. Pokemon Guide: MF and ROC guide

**Just a heads up on the chapter title: ROC (Reviewers' OCs)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**How to Care for Your Pokemon: MF and ROC handbook**

"Wow! Look at this place! It's huge!" Starr shouted.

"This is Saffron City. This is our first city on the way, but since we don't have our Pokemon yet, I suggest we get supplies and walk around for a bit." Seala suggested.

"Or we could go through the guide with the others." Elella added.

"I'm up for Elella's plan." Sprx said.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean…if they're going to have Pokemon, we should let them in on what it is about them…and how to take care of them." Carbon said.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Starr asked.

"I got it. How about the different types of Pokemon?" Karalynn suggested.

"Types of Pokemon?" Otto questioned.

"Yeah, like Sprx's, his is a steel and an electric type." Blaze exampled.

"What is mine anyways?" Sprx asked.

"Well, you got a Magnemite, Gibson you got a Growlithe. Otto got a…what was it?" Melodie said, not remembering all the Pokemon.

"I think it was Poliwag. It was so cute." Gizmo answered.

"Gizmo, you think all Pokemon are cute." Carbon said.

"Yeah, but they are."

"Alright, I can't blame you there. Um…Antauri…you got a Meditite. And Nova got an Oddish." Carbon finished.

"And mine's a Cyndaquil, right?" Chiro asked.

"Yep…a really good one too, if you ask me…Hey, I just noticed something. You and Gibson both got fire types! And Antauri got one to match his personality."

"What do you mean by that?" Nova asked.

"Meditite are a fighting type Pokemon, but they're also a psychic type too. Very wise, and trusting, sound like him, or am I wrong?" Carbon answered.

"It does sound like Antauri! That's so funny." Melissa said.

"Weird and you guys picked from random grab too. I guess it was a lucky pick." Carbon said.

"You wanna know something funny about Sprx and his Pokemon? You both have magnets." Elella pointed out.

"What about mine and Otto's? Any connection between us?" Nova asked.

"Well, Oddish is a very loving Pokemon. So it is like you, because in battle, it'll get mad and tough." Seala answered.

"And Otto's is…I'm not sure if there _is _a connection between them." Carbon said.

"Aw…But Poliwag is kinda cute." Otto said.

"Well, let's look up Poliwag on one of our Poke-dexes and see what it says." Seala suggested.

"I'll do it." Otto said pulling out his green/black Poke-dex.

"Poliwag: Its newly grown legs prevent it from running. It appears to prefer swimming than trying to stand. Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water. The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. The equator is thought to have an effect on this. It has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokemon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. Its slick black skin is thin and damp." The Poke-dex said.

"Cool. So it likes the water." Otto said.

"And…so do you. There's your connection." Melodie said.

"I guess so. But what about Chiro's and Gibson's? What their connections?" Otto asked.

"Well, since I'm all about the fire types, I'll answer this one." Carbon started. "Gibson's is very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space."

"Sounds like Gibson when he's in his lab." Sprx teased.

That's when an argument started between the two.

"Anyways, Chiro, your Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokemon is angry. And, if it's tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion. But in other words, Cyndaquil is like you, protective, leading; ready for anything that comes its way. Pretty neat, huh?" Carbon asked before noticing how Chiro's emotion changed. "What's the matter bro? Did I say something?"

"No it's alright. It's just…I can't believe that Pokemon can be just like you."

"I know right. I mean my Vulpix is just like me too! It's so weird."

"Vul? Vulpix?" Carbon's Vulpix was trying to wake up Chiro's Cyndaquil.

"Ember, what are you doing? Cyndaquil's napping, leave him alone." Carbon said picking up the little Vulpix.

"Vulpix Vulpix Pix."

"You wanna play don't ya? Well, it's lunch time. Let's go get something to eat, then we can play, okay?" Carbon said standing up.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Gizmo said shooting up.

"Well, what does every else say to that?" Melodie asked.

This caught Gibson and Sprx's attention and they ran to catch up with everyone. They walked down the road a while, but not a place to eat in sight.

"I wonder where that restaurant, Professor Maple was talking about, is. I can't see it anywhere." Melodie pointed out.

"Me neither." Then Gizmo's stomach growled. "And my stomach won't stop."

That's when there was an explosion back at the lab.

"What was that?" Nova asked.

"It was back at the lab! Come on!" Seala shouted.

The MegaForce had already started running when the HyperForce started running. When they all got back to the lab, the roof had blew up and a giant air balloon had come from behind the building in the shape of another Pokemon, it looked like a cat.

"What is that!" Sprx asked.

"You mean who! And it's Team Rocket!" Karalynn shouted.

"Team who?" Nova asked.

"Team Rocket, they steal Pokemon that don't belong to them!" Starr shouted.

"And look who's in the balloon!" Carbon shouted.

Everyone looked closer and saw…"Professor Maple!"

"Twerps! The name's Jessie!" Professor Maple pulled off a mask and showed a girl in her twenties with hot-pink/red hair and a shirt that had a big red R on the front.

"And James!" A guy, same age, with blue hair popped up.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or to fight, fight, fight!"

Then this Pokemon, looked like the balloon, came up and actually spoke. "Meowth! That's right!"

That's when they HyperForce noticed all their Pokemon in the bottom of the balloon in a giant metal orb.

"I got it!" Sprx said getting ready for his magnets, but Elella pushed his hands down. "What?"

"The kid and kiddette got this."

"You got it Elella! Chiro, use Cyndaquil!" Carbon shouted.

"How do I do that?"

"Give it a command!" Chiro had a confused look. "Just use the same move I do! Ready?" Chiro nodded. "Alright, Ember! Use Overheat!"

Then Vulpix got all red and blew a giant blast of fire out of it's mouth. Then Chiro looked at Cyndaquil and nodded.

"Alright Cyndaquil! Use Overheat!"

Then Cyndaquil did the same thing and they both blasted the metal orb and it melted and the two Pokemon stopped. All the Pokemon started to fall when Melodie remembered about Meditite.

"Antauri! Tell Meditite to use psychic! Hurry!" Melodie shouted over.

He nodded then shouted up.

"Meditite! Hurry and use psychic!"

Meditite nodded. "Meditite!" Then his eyes started glowing a light blue and all the Pokemon floated down gently. Everyone caught their Pokemon, except Karalynn who just caught her Eevee and let the rest land.

"Skitty! Come down!" Gizmo shouted.

Her Skitty had landed in the tree.

"Skit Skitty!" Skitty shouted.

That's when Antauri noticed that his Meditite was giggling.

"Meditite, get Skitty down." Antauri ordered.

Meditite got a sad look and used psychic on Skitty and made her land in Gizmo's arms.

"Meditite Med, Med Meditite." Meditite apologized to Skitty.

"Skit! Skitty! Skit, Skit Skitty!" Skitty shouted.

"Med Meditite. Meditite?"

Skitty was mad and then remembered who was its owner and what her owner had said before. Skitty got a big smile on her face and forgave Meditite. Then Skitty jumped from Gizmo's arms and tagged Meditite and all the Pokemon got in a big game of tag.

"Aw…they're playing together. That's so cute." Melodie said.

"So I wonder what happened to the real Professor Maple." Seala wondered aloud.

Then someone came from the brushes, humming.

"Professor Maple! Where were you?" Gizmo asked running over.

"Gizmo? Everyone? When did you get here?"

"We got here hours ago. Where were you?" Seala asked.

"I-I went to the store. I was just getting supplies for all of you and your Pokemon." Then the Professor noticed her lab. "What happened to my lab?"

"It was Team Rocket! They captured all our Pokemon, but my brother Chiro and I took care of it. He's really handy with a Cyndaquil!" Carbon answered.

"Chiro, is this true?" Maple asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Chiro said rubbing the back of his head.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil exclaimed jumping into Chiro's arms.

"And I think Cyndaquil really likes me too." Chiro added.

"It looks the same to me too."

"Professor Maple! We fixed your lab!" Elella shouted over.

When the HyperForce looked, the lab was good as new.

"How'd you do that?" Otto asked.

"Lunatone and Solrock worked together to fix it. Pretty neat, huh?" Elella answered.

"Two psychic types that helped rebuild my lab. Thank you girls."

"Welcome." Seala and Elella said.

"Now how about we all go inside and get everything set up for your adventure? I have a surprise for everyone." Professor Maple said walking inside.

"So this is the _real _Professor Maple?" Gibson asked.

Seala nodded.

"She's really good with Pokemon. Professor Maple not only takes care of them, she studies them and raises them all here on her farm." Seala explained.

"That's a lot of technology."

"No, not at all Antauri. Professor Maple only uses Pokemon generated power supplies. She's very good to the environment." Seala corrected.

"Yeah, and Professor Maple grows berries in the back, just for the Pokemon." Gizmo said.

"But don't eat them without actually knowing what they do first, like a Cheri Berry, like special someone here. "

"I learned that one the really hard way. Too spicy, unless used in Pokemon food, poffins, or Poke-block."

"Well, since you two know so much about berries how about we show they all the different kinds of berries I've got in the back?" Professor Maple suggested.

"Alright!" Seala and Gizmo cheered, then they ran down the hall.

"Those two never seem to change do they?" Melodie asked.

"Not at all. And I guess they can't wait for their journey around the region…especially with their new friends. Seala called two weeks ahead of time and spoke to me about everyone and everything that happened in pasted few years for three whole hours. I can't believe Seala made so many friends, she always had problems with that."

"What do you mean? Seala's funny, and she's a great friend." Nova pointed out. "And I guess a pretty one too, huh Gibson?"

"So you like Seala?" Maple asked.

"Yeah, their 'together' if you know what I mean." Melodie said.

"Well then, I hope you and Seala are very happy together. And you and Gizmo?" Professor Maple asked Melodie.

"I have one too and so does Gizmo."

"Let me guess…Gizmo likes you, Otto. And Melodie, you and Antauri here?"

"How did you-Seala told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me about her and Gibson."

Gibson was blushing really hard.

"But I guess she didn't tell you about me and Blaze either, huh?" Elella asked.

"Yes she did actually. I'm very happy for all of you. Especially you Carbon, finding your brothers must've been a real surprise for you. Waiting and hoping all those years."

"Yeah…I never lost hope, just like you told me not to."

"Carbon, you knew we would find you?" Chiro asked.

"I could feel you getting closer to me every time I woke up. I always waited on that stupid ship, but when we crashed on Planet Zon, I guess I started to…lose hope. Then you showed up and we found out your names, and that's when Elella and I _knew_ we could be happy again."

"Weird."

"Sprx!" Nova whispered.

"It's alright. I'll just beat him in a gym battle for Carbon." Karalynn said giving the thumbs up.

"That is if he _does_ gym battles." Melodie reminded.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Gizmo shouted from down the hall.

When they all got to the other end of the hall, Professor Maple opened the outside door and everyone walked out.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Chiro pointed out.

"I know right. Professor Maple grows every type of berry know to the Pokemon kingdom." Carbon said. Then Carbon walked over to a small tree with blue round berries. "These are Oran Berries, right Seala?"

"Yes, those give you your energy back. It's a little zany though."

"I remember when you had to give me one because I got smacked against a wall."

"By that Mightyena. That was a tough fix you got us into kiddette." Elella said.

"So what about this one?" Otto asked as he was about to take a bit out of a red berry.

"Otto, no!" Just as Blaze was telling him to stop, Otto took a bit and his face went red.

"Oh no." Melodie said.

That's when Otto started running around and screaming.

"What the heck did he eat?" Sprx asked.

"A Pomeg Berry. It's really spicy with a bitter after taste. Gizmo, run and get the hose over there." Elella ordered.

"Or we could have Poliwag help. Poliwag, use water gun and help out Otto." Gizmo ordered.

Poliwag tried to use water gun, but all that came out were some bubbles.

"Oh, that's just great." Then the hose floated over to Elella. "Thanks to whoever. Now will someone hold him still?"

Chiro and Carbon tackled Otto to the ground and Elella sprayed his mouth.

"Skit…Skitty." Skitty started laughing.

"Skitty! That's not nice!" Gizmo snapped.

"Well now that you've seen mine garden, why don't we go inside and get you all set to leave tomorrow?" Professor Maple suggested.

"Yeah, come on." Starr and Melissa cheered.

After dinner…

"Are you ready?" Gizmo called down the stairs.

"Yeah, come on down. We wanna see." Chiro shouted back up.

"Alright. Here we come." Seala called.

That's when the girls walked down the stairs and they wore all different styles of clothing than they did when they came.

**Nova**: a yellow sleeveless hoodie that showed a little of her stomach, blue jeans rolled up at the bottom, pink and yellow gloves, and white sneakers.

**Seala**: pale blue tank top, purple loose vest with a keyboard design around the bottom, mini jean skirt, pale blue leggings, and knee high white sneakers. And her hair was in a bun on the side of her head.

**Melodie: **silver jeans, silver elbow high fingerless gloves, gold tank top that shows a little stomach, gold sneakers, and her hair was in braid loop in the back.

**Gizmo: **gold tank top with a black oil spill design, green mini skirt, black leggings, green boots, and a pair of goggles for a head band.

**Elella: **grey tank top that tied around the neck, hot pink jeans, white sneakers, and her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail.

**Carbon: **purple shirt with a black heart in the center, black jeans, purple sneakers, purple and black gloves, and her dog-tags. And her hair was in braids that looped on the sides.

"Well, what do you think?" Seala asked.

"I like the new outfits. But what do you think of ours?" Chiro asked.

**Chiro: **orange tee-shirt with a black and white color scale flame, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and orange gloves.

**Sprx: **red short-sleeve hoodie sweat-shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and his necklace.

**Gibson: **blue tee-shirt with a bubble design, black jeans, black and blue sneakers, and his locket.

**Antauri: **silver tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, silver sneakers, blue hoodie sweater (opened), and his pair of sunglasses.

**Otto: **green sleeveless hoodie sweat-shirt, green and black wrist bands, light blue jeans, and green sneakers.

**Blaze: **red tee-shirt with an orange 'B' on it, orange jeans, black sneakers, and blue jean short-sleeve jacket (opened).

"Hey, looking good boys." Elella answered.

"So now what do we do?" Otto asked.

"How about we get some sleep? We have a long journey a head of us…starting tomorrow after breakfast." Melodie said starting up the stairs.

After everyone got ready for bed, they all went to sleep for the night.

**Me: **Okay so I didn't have the ROC's outfits said, because I didn't know if you wanted me to make them up or you wanted to, and plus I can't come up with any. So if could, come up with an outfit and if you wanted to do a contest, gym battle, _or_ just sit watch and be a Pokemon breeder. That help, thank you! And happy holidays everyone!


	20. Pokemon Journey: Day 1

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Pokemon Journey: Day 1**

"Come on guys! Let's hurry up! I wanna get going!" Starr shouted as she grabbed her backpack and started for the door.

"Starr, wait a second. We still gotta get dressed."

"Yeah, Karalynn's right. We all can't be like you and wake up at five in the morning and get ready in five minutes." Melissa added.

"How much longer? We gotta get to Waterfall forest before five."

"Just give us ten minutes. Then we can leave, alright?"

"Oh, alright Karalynn."

Then Starr walked over to the couch and sat down. About ten minutes later, everyone came down stairs with supplies packed and ready to go.

"Starr, come on! We're ready!" Nova shouted from the door.

"Coming! Bye Professor Maple!" Starr shouted following everyone out.

Down the road about an hour later, everyone stopped at the top of the hill.

"Wow! Look at that scenery!" Gizmo shouted.

"Hey…uh…I just remembered something. Where are our Pokemon?" Sprx asked.

"In their Poke-balls in your belts. Just like ours." Blaze said.

"Hey guys! You coming?" The girls had already took a mega lead.

The guys ran down the hill, but only half way down the ground started to shake.

"Uh…what was that?" Otto asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe some minor-"

"Get out of the way!" Blaze shouted as he pushed the guys to the side of the hill.

The ground started shaking again when a giant creature, that looked like it was made of giant boulders, came out of the ground.

"What is that?" Sprx shouted.

"It's an Onix! Now stop gazing and move!" Blaze said moving them again.

That's when the Onix smashed its head against the ground. That's when the girls noticed.

"What's that?" Melissa asked as she got out her Poke-dex.

"Onix: The rock/ground Pokemon and the Pre-evolved form of Steelix. When it travels underground, it causes rumbling and trembles. It can travel at 50 mph."

"Oh boy. We better get going then! Come on!" Melodie shouted.

"Karalynn! Your Vaporeon and Glaceon! They stop Onix!" Melissa shouted.

"What? Oh right!" That's when they stopped running and Kara got out two of her poke-balls. "Come on out you two! I need ya!" Then out came two Pokemon, both blue. "Alright, Glaceon, use Ice Fang! Vaporeon, use Water Pulse."

"Vap-"

"But when I say."

After a few moments of Glaceon biting Onix, Karalynn found the spot she was looking for.

"Any day now Kara!" Seala shouted.

"Alright Vaporeon, Water Pulse now! Glaceon, boys, get out of the way!" Kara shouted.

That's when the boys got up and ran as fast as they could over to the girls. And a giant wave of water hit Onix and it slipped back into the ground.

"Alright! Thanks Kara. We owe you one." Chiro thanked.

"Hey, it was no prob. And I wouldn't have helped ya if the girls were here."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Come on. Let's get going before you boys get us in even _more _trouble with Pokemon."

"Yeah, the forest is just ahead. Come on." Starr said.

They continued to walk ahead when they saw a lake.

"Hey, let's stop here for the night." Melodie suggested.

"Yeah. This'll be prefect." Seala said.

"What makes this place so great to stop at? I say, we keep walking." Karalynn snapped.

"Well, it's getting dark soon. We need to set up camp and eat, and we're near a water source." Melodie pointed out.

"Plus, they were camped out on a dangerous, flesh eating planet for how long again?" Nova asked.

"Almost seven years." Carbon answered.

"Alright, I guess you win." Then Karalynn dropped her bag. "Come on out everyone!" Karalynn said letting all her Pokemon out.

"You too guys!" Starr and Melissa said.

Then the MegaForce let their's out.

"Well, are we going to be the only one's not letting out our Pokemon or what?" Sprx asked.

"Right. Come on out Cyndaquil!" Chiro said.

"Cyndaquil!"

"You too! Come on out!" The other five said.

Now everyone's Pokemon was out. The water and grass Pokemon jumped into the lake while the rest stayed on shore.

"Hey wait for us!" Carbon shouted.

Everyone except the HyperForce jumped into the lake too and started playing.

"Come on you guys! You're missing out!" Melissa shouted.

"Yeah, the water's great! Come on!" Starr shouted.

After a moment, Nova jumped in with a swim suit on, and swam under water. She got down to the bottom when she saw something green in the ground. Nova swam over and dug in out and swam back up to the surface.

"Hey guys! I found something over here!" Nova shouted.

Everyone else started to swim over when Nova got tugged under.

"Nova! What happened? Where'd she-AH!" Then Sprx got pulled under.

And the rest followed. When they were all under the water, they saw a bunch of giant crabs! They all swam to the top and out of the water.

"What were those?" Gibson asked as he got his Poke-dex out.

"Krabby: the shell armored Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Kingler. Krabby lives in burrows dug on sandy beaches. Its pincers fully grow back if they are broken in battle."

"And here they come!" Otto pointed out.

"What did we do? Wait…it must be the stone I picked up." Nova ran over to the lake. "Hey! You looking for this? I didn't mean to take it! You can have it back! Here!" And Nova threw it back in the lake.

The Krabby stopped and went back under water.

"Yay for Nova! You saved us!" Starr shouted as she hugged Nova.

"Aw…it was nothing. I just picked up something I wasn't supposed too."

"Chim…char?" A little Pokemon came out of the brushes, which everyone noticed.

"Aw…it's a little Chimchar." Melissa adored.

"Chimchar?" Nova questioned.

"Chimchar: the fire Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Monferno. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps."

"Aw…it's kinda cute." Otto said walking over.

"Be careful Otto. Chimchar usually travel with-" Then there was a giant roar. "family packs." Gizmo finished.

"Uh…now what do we do?" Seala asked.

"You're asking us? I thought you were the experts on Pokemon!" Gibson shouted back.

"We've had this happen before!" Seala shouted.

Melissa thought for a second.

"Everyone! Back in the water! Fire types can't go in the water! Come on!" Melissa said before jumping in, followed by everyone else.

The Chimchar pack, and evolved forms of Chimchar, came through the brushes and looked around. After a few minutes, they left and everyone came back up.

"They also can't see us under water." Melissa added.

"Quick thinking there Starr." Nova commented.

"Hey, thanks Nova." Melissa thanked.

"No prob. Now what do we do?"

"Let's get out of the water before those Krabby come back and _shoot_ us out with their Water Gun." Melodie said swimming back to shore.

After everyone was back on shore, they got dressed and set up a camp fire. And got some dinner.

"Man, today was awesome." Gizmo said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah, and these berries are good too." Carbon said before taking a bite.

"What kind of berries are these anyways?" Chiro asked.

"Hmmm…Let me check my guide book." Seala said pulling out a book. She flipped through a few pages. "Ah-ha! Find it. These are Bluk Berries. Very sweet."

"They are sweet. What effects does this berry do?" Gibson asked.

"No effect, but it stains the mouth black when eaten, but it can be washed out when you brush your teeth." Seala explained.

"What if it's red juice?" Gizmo asked.

"Red juice?" Seala looked up and Gizmo had red liquid coming from her mouth. Seala ran over and looked at Gizmo's mouth. "That's not red juice from your berry. Your last baby tooth fell out and you're bleeding."

"I lost a tooth!" Gizmo freaked out.

"Yes, let me see your berry." Gizmo handed Seala her berry. "Ah, here it is."

"Gizmo looses teeth?" Starr asked.

"Yes, only her through. And she's been trying to get this tooth out for a month."

"Seala! What do I do about the bleeding?" Gizmo asked.

"Alright, calm down. Where's your canteen?"

"Right here." Gizmo said holding up her canteen.

"Good, now go over to the brushes and rise your mouth out with some water."

"Okay." Gizmo stood up and walked over to the brushes and did what Seala told her too.

"At least we won't have to worry about this happening ever again." Seala said sitting back down.

"But we do have to worry about her wisdom teeth." Melodie whispered.

"Oooo…I forgot about that. She's gonna hate it."

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked.

"When you get your wisdom teeth, you get them taken out." Carbon answered.

"What?" Chiro shouted, which Carbon covered his mouth.

"Be quiet. If Gizmo knows about it, she'll never tell us then she'll never get them out."

"Oops…sorry." Chiro whispered.

"It's alright. It's just Gizmo gets scared about those things. I don't blame her, it's kinda creepy. I mean, why would something grow in your mouth that you would just have pulled out in the first place? It still makes no sense to me." Carbon said.

"You've got a point Carbon. Why do our bodies grow something we don't need?" Seala questioned.

"Now you sound Gibson. Thinking questions out loud." Carbon laughed.

"I guess we are alike." Seala said leaning her head on Gibson's shoulder.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Starr said.

"Thank you Starr." Gibson thanked.

"Alright, now that everyone has finished eating, I believe we should go to bed. More journey awaits us tomorrow."

"Antauri's right. We gotta get to bed. The nearest Pokemon center is a least a half a day's walk from here. Better get some rest." Melodie said.

Then everyone got in their tents and went to sleep.


	21. Pokemon Journey: Day 2

**Chapter Twenty**

**Pokemon Journey: Day 2**

"Guys! Wake up! Wake up!" Gizmo shouted as she tried to wake everyone up, but when that didn't work Gizmo got out Skitty. "Skitty, use Ground Rumble! (made it up)" Then Skitty stomped on the ground and everything shook, waking everyone up with a scream.

"AH! Gizmo! What the heck?" Elella shouted as she stood up, followed by everyone else.

"Sorry, but it was an emergency!" Gizmo apologized.

"What could it have possibly been that you needed to use Skitty's Ground Rumble to wake us up?" Seala asked, helping Gibson recover from Skitty's wake up call.

"Our bags are gone!"

"What?" Seala shouted, letting go of Gibson, making him fall. "Oops, sorry Gibby."

"It's alright. Now Gizmo-"

"Gibby?" Sprx teased.

"Sprx…don't make fun." Melodie warned.

"What? It's a funny name." Nova smacked the back of Sprx's head. "Ow!"

"Gibson, I think it's sweet you and Seala have nicknames for each other." Nova said.

"Uh…guys? Our bags!" Gizmo shouted getting everyone back on track.

"Right, so our bags are just gone?" Gibson asked.

"Uh…yeah! I woke up and they were GONE!" Gizmo shouted.

"Gizmo, calm down. We'll find them, don't worry." Seala said, calming her sister down.

"Hey guys! I found some weird print over here in the mud." Sprx shouted over.

Everyone ran over and saw this weird print that he was talking about.

"What made that print?" Chiro asked.

Carbon bent down and used her Poke-dex to scan the print. After a moment, the Poke-dex beeped done and Carbon smiled.

"Hey Mel. Looks like she's at it again."

"Don't tell me it's-"

"Yep."

"Well, then it shouldn't be hard to find our bags." Blaze said.

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Melissa asked.

"Aipom. She's so funny." Carbon answered.

"What's an Aipom?" Chiro asked as he pulled out his orange Poke-dex.

"Aipom: the Normal type Pokemon. It uses its tail to pluck fruits that are out of reach. Its tail is more adept than its real hands."

"Hey, this one looks like a monkey." Chiro said, showing everyone the picture on his Poke-dex.

"I know. Pokemon can look like animals, plants, or not anything at all." Carbon said making the last one sound creepy.

"Come on! Let's go! Aipom is on the way to the city." Seala shouted starting to walk. She stopped and turned around and saw everyone fear faced. "What's wrong?"

"Um…Seala? Behind you!" Nova shouted.

Seala turned back around and a hand hit her square in the face, making her fall back on the ground. Gibson ran over to help her (of course).

"Ow…what was that?" Seala asked as Gibson helped her.

"Ai?" A small purple furred monkey creature came out of the tree. "Aipom!" It ran over and hugged Seala.

"Aipom! Oh, it's only you!"

"Aipom! Ai!"

"This is Aipom?" Gibson asked.

"Yes. Aipom, meet Gibson. Gibson, Aipom."

Aipom shook Gibson's hand and then jumped into the brushes and disappeared.

"What the heck just happened?" Sprx asked.

"Three…two…one." Elella counted.

Then Aipom jumped down from the tree above Gibson and landed on him.

"Aipom! What are you doing?" Seala asked.

"Ai! Ai! Aipom!" Then Aipom started going through Gibson's hair.

"What is she doing to my hair?" Gibson asked.

"She likes you." Seala said picking Aipom up off of Gibson.

"Ai! Ai! Ai!"

"Aipom, where are our bags?" Seala asked firmly.

"Ai? Ai Ai Aipom." Aipom jumped from Seala's arms and ran into the brushes again. After a moment, Aipom came back with everyone's bags. "Ai! Ai!"

"Good Aipom. Now, may we have them back?" Seala asked holding a berry out.

"Ai!" Aipom dropped everyone's bags, grabbed the berry, and jumped on the tree. As Gibson went for his bag, Aipom grabbed it and climbed the tree. "Ai! Ai Aipom!" It giggled.

"What is she doing?" Gibson asked.

"Playing. Aipom is very silly."

"Ai! Aipom!"

"She says if you want your bag back, you have to climb the tree and catch her." Gizmo translated.

"Do we have time for this?" Starr asked Seala.

Seala looked at her watch. "Depends how fast Gibson can catch her."

"Here I go!" Gibson said as he jumped on the tree. He tried to climb but the soles of his shoes slipped. "This is hopeless."

"With shoes, yeah. It's impossible." Elella said.

That's when Gibson took off his shoes and climbed again, this time it worked.

"Come on Gibson! Get it!" Seala shouted.

"Seala!" Elella shouted back.

"What?" Seala blushed. "He is _my _prince."

"We _all_ know that Seala." Nova said making Seala blush even harder. "It's not a bad thing. You two are cute."

"Do you guys really think that? I mean…I don't know."

"You two really are cute together Seala." Otto said as everyone sat down to talk.

"Yeah, their right. You and Gibson make each other happy." Chiro said.

Seala smiled. She was glad her friends were telling her this, but then she frowned.

"Seala?" She looked up at Antauri. "What's wrong?"

Seala sigh before talking. "In the beginning of the year…I didn't lose my memory."

"Seala…"

"Melodie…I'm sorry. I couldn't…I just-" Seala started to break down.

Melodie stood up and walked over, then kneeled on the ground in front of Seala and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Seala…why would you lie to us?"

"I didn't know…how you felt…about me…so I lied…Please…don't tell Gibson." Seala said through tears.

"Why would they have too?"

Everyone looked and saw Gibson standing there, mad.

"Gibson! How long…have you've been standing there?" Seala asked standing up.

"Long enough! Long enough to hear that you messed with my feelings!" Gibson shouted.

"Gibson, I'm sorry."

"And think that'll make me feel better? Seala…you lied to me, messed with my feelings! And all you can say is sorry?" Gibson continued to shout.

"Gibson…I-I-I'm sorry."

"Seala…I don't think I can trust you any more…We're-"

"Gibson…don't say it!"

"We're…through."

"No!" Seala shouted as she fell to the ground.

"Seala!" Melodie shouted holding Seala. "Gibson! You broke the spell! Now she's dying!"

"I should care?"

"Gibson!" Melissa shouted.

"Seala…no. Please. Don't die." Gizmo begged.

"The spells broken Gizmo. I'm sorry." Seala's neck started bleeding.

"Seala, wasn't there another part to the spell if it was broken?" Blaze asked.

"Oh yes…but Gibson has to do it. I guess it's over for me." Seala said sadly.

Gizmo stood up and ran over to Gibson. She grabbed his hand and pulled Gibson over to Seala.

"Gibson, you gotta forgive Seala and kiss her before she dies." Gizmo said.

"Gizmo, I'm sorry, but I won't."

"Please? I don't wanna lose my sister." Gizmo begged, as she started to cry.

Otto walked over and hugged her.

"Gibson!" Otto shouted.

Gibson sighed, then kneeled down next to Seala.

"Are you really sorry?" Gibson asked.

"Of course. I love you Gibson. I would never want to hurt you. I'm so sor-"

"Seala? Seala? What's happening?" Gibson started to panic.

"You have to kiss her! Now!" Melodie demanded.

Gibson leaned over and kissed Seala on the lips. Then there was a blinding light. Melodie got up, but Gibson couldn't.

"I-I-I can't get up! I'm stuck!" Gibson shouted as the light died down.

Seala's eyes slowly opened, then they blinked open and she groaned as she slowly sat up.

"Gibson? Where am I?" Seala questioned.

"Seala?" Gibson hugged Seala. "Seala, I'm so glad you're okay." Gibson started to cry.

"Gibson? Are you…crying?" Seala asked pulling Gibson away, but still holding each other by the arms.

"I…suppose so."

"Oh…you really do forgive me?"

Gibson nodded. "I guess so. Please don't let that ever happen again."

"Alright…I won't…it's a promise. Just as long as you won't do that again." Seala said, wiping away Gibson's tears.

"Okay…truce?" Gibson asked holding up one of his hands up.

Seala giggled. "Truce." Then Seala hugged Gibson. "Let's never fight again, alright?"

Gibson hugged back. "Alright."

"Ah!" Gizmo squealed as she hugged the two.

"Oh! The-"

"Oh you're right Seala! Come on!" Melodie said, helping Seala up.

Gibson tried to get up again, but he couldn't.

"Um…why can't I get up?"

"Oh no. I forgot about that. If you break the spell then fix it before it's too late then you can't walk anymore." Seala explained.

"What?" Chiro shouted in shock.

"Here. I was afraid this would happen so I brought this. Drink it." Melodie said handing a container filled with a green liquid. Gibson looked at it in disgust. "Don't worry. It tastes better than it looks. Seala made it."

"Is that why you had me make it?" Seala asked.

Melodie shushed Seala while Gibson drank the green liquid. After a moment, Gibson held away an empty drink container and Melodie put it away.

"There…now stand up." Melodie said.

Gibson tried to stand up…it only took a moment for him to actually get to his feet. When Gibson started to walk, he started to fall when Seala caught him.

"I guess I'm a little off my feet." Gibson said.

"Maybe you need a jump start." Seala said before kissing him on the lips.

"That really needed to happen." Karalynn said.

"You got that right." Starr agreed.

"Ew! Kissing!" Melissa said before covering her eyes.

"You're too young to understand Melissa. You will someday." Starr said.

So after a while, Gibson got his legs back and they walked to town. When they got there, there were teens with all sorts of Pokemon, practicing attacks.

"Wow! They all look great!" Nova said.

"Yeah, what are they practicing for?" Otto asked.

"They're getting ready for the Pokemon Contest." Seala answered getting out her Lunatone. "Isn't that right Lunatone?"

"You're entering Seala?" Nova asked.

"So are Gizmo and I." Blaze said.

"Hey! Don't forget about us three!" Starr shouted.

"Good point. You three ready?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah!" Melissa cheered.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna need _some_ luck to beat me." Karalynn said.

"Hey. Can I sign up?" Nova asked.

"Me too!" Otto cheered.

"Sure. It'll be fun." Gizmo said.

"Gizmo, why don't you go get the two of them signed up?" Melodie suggested.

"Okay! Come on guys!" The three ran over to the huge building a little ways over.

"Hey Gibson? Why don't you enter too? It'll be good practice with your Growlithe." Seala said.

Gibson thought for a second, then smiled. "Alright. I'll enter." Then Gibson ran off to find Nova, Otto, and Gizmo.

"And while we're waiting for the Contest, we can go do Gym Battles, right Mel?" Elella elbowed, gently.

Melodie nodded. "Yes. And it's just in town a little more. Right Carbon?"

Carbon was looking at a map in a guide book when she looked up.

"Yep, it's just a little in town. Let's go! Gizmo knows where to go." Carbon answered.

"I'm gonna get this Badge for sure. I know it!"

"Elella, you always say that and you never do." Carbon said.

"Hey, can we have a Gym Battle too?" Chiro asked.

"Uh…if the Gym Leader let's you. I mean…we'll be lucky enough to get in."

"The kiddette's right kid. I've heard this Gym Leader is really aggressive to trainers." Elella said.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Sprx said.

"I guess so." Carbon said.

**Me: Next chapter we get to see how they do in the Contest and Battle. Good luck to everyone who's in those.**


	22. Gym Battles and Contests

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Gym Battles and Contests**

"Here we are! The Battle Gym!" Carbon said, pumped for a battle.

"Wow, it's huge!" Chiro said.

"It's gotta be…for a gym battle." Carbon said.

"Hello? Hello? Is there someone here?" A male voice called.

"Yes! We're here for a Gym Battle! Is the Gym Leader in?" Melodie called back.

"Yes…enter!" The male said.

"Come on. I think I know this Gym Leader." Melodie said.

"Oh I know him too." Elella said running after Melodie.

"Who is it?" Chiro asked.

"Sensei Fighter." Carbon answered running in with Karalynn, and Melissa.

"Sensei Fighter?" Chiro questioned.

"Come on kid. I wanna get my first Gym Badge." Sprx said.

Everyone else ran in too. As soon as they found Elella, Melodie and Carbon they stopped running. Melodie, Elella and Carbon were kneeling on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" Sprx asked.

"Guys, don't be disrespectful." Elella said in a creepy tone.

"Elella is right. Do not be disrespectful to your Master Xan, Antauri."

"Xan? You were gone!" Chiro shouted.

"I'm back and with…my favorite, most cooperative, students. Seala, Gizmo, Blaze, bring them in!"

"Yes Master…" The three walked in, holding Gibson, Otto, Starr and Nova around the necks.

"Let them go!" Chiro shouted.

"I'm sorry…am I hurting them?"

The others screamed as their grips tightened.

"Stop!" Antauri shouted.

"Melodie, you know what to do. And Elella, Carbon don't leave yourselves out either."

"Yes Master Xan." The three said as they stood up.

"Carbon, don't do it. I know you don't want to hurt me or Sprx. Come on."

"That's a lie. This is what I live for." Then Carbon started attacking Chiro.

Elella and Melodie started to attack Sprx and Antauri. Sprx grabbed Elella's hands as they tied to jab him.

"Elella, don't do this! I'm your brother! Remember what all we did together! Meeting at Planet Zon, helping the kid and kiddette with their flying! Come on! Remember!" Sprx shouted.

Sprx started building electricity inside his hands and it came out and shocked Elella, knocking her out. Antauri used his ghost paws to knock out Melodie, and Chiro threw Carbon against the wall on the other side of the room.

"You're out numbered Xan!" Karalynn shouted.

"And who are you two?"

"I'm Melissa."

"And I'm your worst nightmare! Leafy come on out and use Left Blade!"

"Leaf! Leafeon!" Blades came out of no where but Xan just knocked them away.

"Those won't help you at all!"

"Leafy, show him what we got by using Solar Beam girl!"

"Leaf…eon!" The Solar Beam hit Xan across the room.

"Great job Leafy! Ah!" Karalynn got knocked against the wall with Leafeon.

"You are a pathetic human who thinks they can defy me? I think not! You will lose here today! Now meet…_your_ worst nightmare!" Xan started his hand for a beam.

"Leave her alone you big jerk!" Melissa shouted as she jumped on Xan's back.

"Get off of me little pest!"

"Pest! I'll have you know, I'm the smartest in my class you big dummy!"

"Get off of me!"

Xan continued to shout and yell and Melissa continued to hold on tight when Xan's mask came off.

"Ah!" Melissa was thrown across the room.

"Now you will know what _true_ power is little _girl_!"

"Hi-ya!" Chiro came from behind and kicked Xan away from Melissa.

"Chiro! Am I ever glad to see you! Thanks for the save."

"No prob. You still got that shovel you were talking about?"

"Yeah, right here in my back pocket."

Chiro picked up Melissa by the legs and spun her around until she fast enough to go flying at Xan and hit him across the room with her shovel and knock him out.

"Hi-ya!" Seala tried to stomp on Melissa but she rolled out of the way.

"Seala! Leave her alone!" Gibson shouted holding Seala so she couldn't move.

"Let me go! Ah!"

"This isn't you Seala!"

"Yes…it is! This is my life!"

"No it's not!"

"Hey Gibson! I found something! Come here!" Otto shouted over.

Antauri jumped over and took control of the fight between Seala and Melodie. Gibson ran over and took out a drill to drill through the wall.

"That's it! This is what's controlling them!" Otto said.

"Can you shut it down?"

"Yeah…if I could just get to the wires."

"I'll cover you."

That's when Otto went to work and tried to shut down the machine. Gibson stood guard and then Gizmo blasted over.

"Otto! Look out!" Gibson pushing Otto away from the machine and dodging Gizmo himself.

Gizmo missed the two and slashed the machine. There was a shut down noise and the MegaForce stopped moving and got confused.

"What-What happened?" Gizmo looked up and saw Otto and Gibson. "Are you two alright? What's going on here?"

"Xan's controlled you to destroyed us all."

"Yeah, if Gibson hadn't pushed me out of the way I probably would've been sliced and diced by now."

"Gibson?" Seala ran over and hugged Gibson. "Oh…what's going on here? Where are we?"

"We're in Sapphire City for the Contest and Gym Battle that I believe was only a-AH!"

Something zapped Gibson from behind and knocked him out. Otto was zapped too.

"Gibson!" Seala turned around and faced Xan with Gizmo.

"Now you two are being very naughty to your Master Xan. Now behave and destroy these two."

Seala elbowed Gizmo and winked. Gizmo got the idea and followed along.

"Yes Master Xan. We will do as told."

"Now be good girls and dispose of them."

"Yes Master Xan."

Seala and Gizmo turned around and got out their weapons.

"Seala…"

"Gizmo…"

"No…" The two said before passing out.

"Hi…" The two girls whipped around and struck Xan. "YA!"

Xan screamed and disappeared.

"We did it! We did it!" Gizmo said jumping up and down.

"Yes, we did. Now the boys?"

"Oh right."

The girls bent down and woke up the boys.

"Are you alright?" Seala asked.

"A few scratches here and there, but I'll live."

"Yeah…me too. So…uh…how'd you get from Xan's control the second time?"

"Second time? What are you talking about?" Gizmo asked.

"Yes…I agree with Gizmo."

"You two were about to kill us when we passed out. What happened?"

"Oh that? We never were the second time."

"Yes, we were only pretending to get Xan's guard down so we could strike him."

"Are you guys alright?" Starr asked running over.

"Yeah, we're all alright. And Xan's gone for good! Seala and I really put the beat down on Xan!"

"Good, but Antauri may need our help over there."

"What happened?" Gizmo asked nervously.

"Melodie accidentally struck Antauri just as you shut down the machine. Come on!" Starr shouted as she ran over to the other side of room.

The other four followed. When they got there, Antauri was against the wall with Melodie holding one of his hands.

"Antauri…you know I didn't do this on propose, right?"

"Of course…you didn't."

"Hmmm…Seala, Gibson…is there anything you can do?"

Gibson and Seala studied Antauri's wound and finally came to a conclusion.

"It's a little deep, but I believe we could fix it."

"Gibson's right. We could, but we need a sick bay in order to do so."

"Odd? Oddish…" Everything in the room went green and a wonderful sound emerged.

"That sound…it's so beautiful? What is it?"

"That Nova is your Oddish's healing bell." Seala said.

"Look! She's healing Antauri!" Gizmo said.

Seala looked closer. "No, it's to slow. We'd need another-that's it! Karalynn, you have a grass type, right? Can she use Healing Bell?"

"Yeah, sure it can. Leafy, use Healing Bell on Antauri!"

"Leafeon!"

After a moment, Healing Bell worked and healed Antauri completely.

"Ah! Oh, you're okay! Thank you Oddish, thank you Leafeon and Karalynn!" Melodie said before hugging Antauri. "I can't believe Xan got here. Are you alright?…Antauri?" Melodie let go. Antauri wasn't responding, his eyes were closed. "Antauri? What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure." Seala looked closer. "I think…he's asleep."

"Asleep? Antauri shouldn't be sleeping right now."

"Gibson, it's the affects of Healing Bell. Sometimes the target falls asleep."

"Seala's right. It only lasts about an hour." Melodie backed up.

After Antauri woke up, they all decided to wait until summer to come and have a Pokemon journey, and go back to school.


	23. Bullying is Wrong

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Bullying is Wrong**

A week after they all got back, they went back to school. And just in time too…the boys basket-ball team had their last game of the season. The teams were in the stands cheering, at least the ones that weren't in on the team or cheerleading. The girls started their cheer in the beginning of the game as the basket-ball team came out. (Go to You-Tube and look up Now Or Never -Scene [DVD quality] for the beginning)

"Boys, bring it in! Over here!" The boys ran over and huddled. "Let's go. Chiro, you sit down."

"But Coach-" Blaze argued.

"No…Chiro needs to be benched."

"This is the last game! We need him."

"No! Now get out there!"

Blaze ran out on court.

"Well Captain? What'd he say?"

"He won't be playing Sprx."

A whistle blew and the game started.

**Team: **_Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left, better get it done/Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen, more minutes; get ready/Game on!/Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time./Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line/Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done/Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number one_**Coach: **_Let's go team_**Blaze: **_Gotta get it together/Yeah, pull up and shoot_**Team: **_Score! _**Blaze: **_Are you ready to win with me/Team, team, team [yeah]/Shake em with the crossover. [wild cats]/Tell me, what are we here for! [to win]/You know we're the best team_**Coach: **C'mon boys, C'mon boys C'mon! **Blaze: **_The way we play to night, it's what we leave behind/It all come now to right now, it's up to us [let's go]/So…/Where we're gonna be? _**Team: **_T-E-A-M, TEAM!/Gotta work it out, Turn it on [C'mon]_**Blaze: **_**(Chorus)**_ _This is our last time to get it right/This is our last chance to make it our night/We gotta show what were all about_**Team: **_TEAM!/Work together._**Cheerleaders: **_Go! Go! Don't tear it up! _**Blaze: **_This is our last chance to make our mark/To let them know who we are/This is the last game/So make it count/It's now or never_

**Cheerleaders: **[W-I-L-D/wild cats/We know you all]/W-I-L-D/ wild cats/C'mon/C'mon]**Blaze: **_Gotta get it inside down low/Eat the pain/Now shoot [score! ]/_We gotta work it together/Gimme the ball (x3)/That's right keep the ball in control/Let it fall from down town/3, 4/Show em we can do it better/The way we play to night, it's what we leave behind/It all comes down to right now, it's up to us [let's go]/So... /Where we're gonna be

**Team: **_T-E-A-M, TEAM/Gotta work it out, Turn it on [C'mon]_**Blaze: **_This is our last chance to get it right/This is our last chance to make it our night/We gotta show what were all about/TEAM! Work together./Go! Go! Don't tear it up!/This is our last chance to make our mark/To let them know who we are/This is the last game/So make it count/It's now or never_

(Blaze went for the shot when someone on the opposite team foul-hit him.)**Blaze: **_Right now, I can hardly breathe_**Elella: **_Oh, just know that I believe_**Blaze: **_And that's all I really need_**Elella: **_Then C'mon_**Blaze: **_Make me strong/It's time to turn it up/Game on! _**Cheerleaders: **_Wild cats go turn it up/Go wild cats you're the number one/Go wild cats you're the champion/Go, go, go, go, go, go/Team up/Last time night, HEY... no giving in on the fight,/Wild cats, we never quit/We wanna win it; whatever you say_

"Huddle up!" Coach called.

Everyone came in.

"What's up Coach?" Blaze asked.

"Who are you putting in with two points away?"

Blaze thought for a second.

"I wanna put Chiro in."

"Chiro? Blaze…you're two-"

"I know. Just give me the ball."

"Alright. Chiro! Get in here!"

"Alright!" Chiro cheered as he ran over.

"Chiro, just keep your eyes on me."

"Right."

Then they ran back out on the court.**Blaze: **_This is our last chance to get it right/This is our last chance to make it our night/We gotta show what were all about/TEAM! Work together./Go! Go! Don't tear it up!/This is our last chance to make our mark/To let them know who we are/This is the last game/So make it count/It's now or never/Yeah... !_

(Blaze passed the ball to Chiro and he shot the ball and Chiro scored.)

Everyone cheered because Chiro got the last basket before the buzzer.

"You did it! Way to go Chiro!" Blaze shouted.

"Thanks Blaze."

"Here…you deserve the winning b-ball."

"Wow…thanks."

"Hey no prob."

"Yes…very good job Chiro." Mandarin said.

"Um…thanks Mandarin."

A week later…

"Hey guys…Look at this!" Starr shouted running down the hall.

Half way down the hall, Starr slipped on the floor.

"Oops…Was that what this wet floor sign was sitting there for? My bad."

"Oooo…Mandra." Starr said.

"You okay Starr?" Nova asked helping Starr up.

"Yeah…I really hate that girl. What does she have against you guys in first place?"

"That's a good point. What's Mandra's problem?" Karalynn asked.

"She's an enemy to the city. You didn't know that?" Gizmo asked.

"What? That's that Mandra?" Starr asked.

"Uh…yeah. Pretty much." Carbon answered.

"I probably wouldn't have gotten the connection if you didn't tell me."

"Yeah…you probably wouldn't have."

"Hey you!" Someone shouted from down the hall.

Everyone turned around and saw this big kid.

"Oh no. Not him." Gibson whispered.

The kid walked over and picked up Gibson by the backpack.

"Did you do my homework…nerd?"

"Um…"

"You better have."

Gibson reached into his backpack and pulled out a few papers.

"Here."

"Gibson, no. Give me those." Karalynn said grabbing the papers.

"Kara! Stay out of this!"

"No way Bret! I've had it! You don't bother my friends!"

"I thought you weren't friends with boys."

"These guys are different! Now leave him alone…you big meatball!" Karalynn shouted before kicking Bret in the knee. After, Bret let go of Gibson and Karalynn got him out of the way and started running. "Come on! Run!"

"Where?"

"Just come on!" Karalynn pulled Gibson into the closest closet and waited. After Kara didn't hear her brother for some time, they walked out. "That was a close one. You good?"

"I think so. Thank you Karalynn."

"Call me Kara."

"Okay Kara."

They walked back down the hall toward the group and talked about how Bret was so stupid.

"Gibson!" Seala ran over and hugged Gibson. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…thanks to Kara here. We got away from Bret for now."

"Oh thank goodness. You had me so worried. Both of you."

"Seala, you were worried about me?" Karalynn asked.

"Of course! You're my friend Kara. Why wouldn't I be worried?"

"Just asking."

Then the bell rang and everyone went to class and then walked home as usual for their school schedule.

**ME: **So this was a little shorter than the other chapters but it was last minute and I just finished it at 12:30 am CST time (Arkansas, USA time. Sorry if it's the wrong time zone named but it is the right time.) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! IT'S 2011! 1/1/11! WHOO-HOO! I had a little too much sugar and it's just wearing off now. NIGHT!


	24. Last Day of School

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Last Day of School**

It's June 11th and the HyperForce were waiting for the MegaForce outside the library. That's when they came down the hall and Elella and Gizmo were talking about some kind of schedule for the day.

"Yeah, and then the movie at noon. Oh hey guys. How's it going?" Gizmo greeted.

"Good. Um…are you two planning on skipping school or something?" Chiro asked.

"What? Are you crazy? Why on Shuggazoom would we do that?" Elella snapped.

"Well, you were talking about going to the movies and food fights and everything for today." Otto said.

"Oh that? That's what we're doing _in_ school today. It's the last day of school!" Elella said.

"Yeah…Elella and I read on the school website that on the last day of school we have a huge field day!" Gizmo said jumping up and down.

"Oh I read that too. We go to our home rooms and we pick a group of friends we wanna be with the whole day and then we go their homeroom. And we get a schedule for the days activities." Seala explained.

"Well, I guess we're set. We already know what group we're in." Starr said.

"What do you mean?" Karalynn asked.

"All of us…in a group. I thought that's what we could do."

"Um…actually I already got asked in a group…with Mira and Lexi. Sorry guys."

"You're going in some Goth group instead of ours? Kara!"

"Sorry Starr. I was asked the first day of school." That's when the bell rang. "I gotta get going."

"I guess we better hurry if wanna pick the group." Melodie said.

They all said bye and ran to their homerooms. As soon as they all got there they wrote on a piece of paper who they wanted in their group and handed it in. They were all assigned a room and went to it.

"Ah! We did it!" Carbon shouted from down the hall.

"We're in the same group! Alright!" Chiro shouted.

"Come on, before the second bell rings." Elella said.

They all walked into the room and saw someone they didn't expect.

"Mandarin and Mandra! What are you two doing here?" Sprx snapped.

Okay, so make that _two _someones. And there wasn't a teacher in the room either.

"Back off Sprx-y. We're not in your group." Mandra snapped back.

"Yes…we're in detention." Mandarin said.

"Why am I not surprised that you two would get detention on the last of school?" Elella joked.

"Shut it Elly!" Mandra shouted.

"Oooo…That's it!" Elella went to attack Mandra when she was held back and the same for Mandra.

Melodie and Antauri were holding Elella back and Mandarin was holding Mandra back.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"What's the matter? Still mad that I crashed us on that planet all those years?"

Elella stopped struggling. So did Mandra.

"You did that? You almost killed us all!" Elella snapped.

"That was the plan…unfortunately, you survived the crashed somehow!" Mandra shouted.

"Yeah, thanks to my plan to get into the attic of the ship." Melodie said.

"Oh that's how you survived?"

"Yeah! What now?" Elella said.

"Elella, calm down. A teacher's coming." Carbon said.

Elella just stood there, Mandra did the same. They were having a starring contest, if that's what you want to call it, when the teacher walked in. She was in her thirties, wore a blue skirt, white blouse, and black flats. Her hair was medium length and red.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely…nothing." Elella said before sitting down.

The second bell rang and the teacher handed out a schedule for them. And they walked out without another word.

"I should've guessed it was her. Mandra's had it in for us since the first day. Picking on Gizmo to beating up Seala. Oooo…I have had it with that girl!" Elella ranted.

"Why was she picking on Gizmo?" Chiro asked.

"Her accents. And she just bullied Seala day after day. There's a reason Seala doesn't show her legs in human form." Carbon answered.

"So…let's change the subject. What should we do first?" Melodie said quickly.

"Wait…Carbon said 'accents.' What do she mean?" Gibson asked.

"While I was on Earth, I would travel everywhere! Je sais toutes les langues sur la planète Terre. I mean…I know all the languages on the planet Earth."

"Really? That's cool. How many are there?" Starr asked.

"Let's see…" Gizmo thought for a few moments. "Over 59."

"Wait a second…you know over 59 languages?" Sprx asked.

"Yep. It's sorta easy if you listen to what their saying and having someone translate for you in the beginning." Gizmo said.

"How about you example some languages Gizmo?" Seala said.

They all stopped walking.

"Alright. This is how you say 'Good morning' in Irish, Italian, Japanese, Polish, Latin, Korean, and Russian. Ready?"

"Sure." Nova said.

"Alright. Maidin mhaith (Irish), Buongiorno (Italian), Ohayo (Japanese), Dzien dobry (Polish), Salve (Latin), Joh-eun achim (Korean), Dobroe utro (Russian)." Gizmo took a breather. "That never gets old. Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Dang…you are good." Starr said.

"And Seala and Gizmo grew up together on Earth. Which is way they never fight. They've known each other since…when was it again Seala?" Carbon said.

"Egypt. I was studying hieroglyphics in an ancient tomb when Gizmo came out of nowhere and fell through the ceiling."

"Yeah…and ever since then we've been together. Seala knows half the languages I do. Isn't that right Seala?"

"Yes…it's quite fanasnating how we could get together just through languages."

"Yeah, it's so fun. Mais le français reste ma langue maternelle."

"Of course och svenska är mitt."

"Whoa…what did you just say?" Sprx asked.

"I said 'and Swedish is mine.' Weird, I haven't spoken Swedish since I boarded the ship all those years ago. I guess I haven't spoken it in so long I didn't even notice I spoke it."

"Weird." Chiro whispered to himself.

"I know right. And you wonder why we all have A+ in Foreign Language class." Carbon said sarcastically.

"What? You have A+ in that class?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah…don't you, Genius?" Elella teased.

"Well…um…no. Actually, you're not going to believe this, but I'm failing that class." Gibson admitted.

"Failing a class? You Gibson? That can't be right." Nova said.

"I know. It's just-"

"Hey…It's the last day of school. And Foreign Language was an unimportant class anyways. It's alright. Tell ya the truth, I've got a C+ in that class." Carbon said.

"You did?"

"Yeah…It's no big deal. That class was an extra. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright. As long as it didn't hurt my record."

"Nope, not at all."

Chiro pulled Carbon aside for a second.

"I thought you said you got an A+ in that class."

"I did. I'm just trying to make Gibson feel better about that class. And everything about that class being an extra?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth. Not a big deal if you fail or not." Carbon turned back around. "So? What are we doing first?"

"Let's do…the outside things first." Seala suggested.

"Yeah! They have a water balloon fight because of the heat. Come on! Let's go!" Gizmo cheered.

Everyone agreed and ran to the locker rooms. Afterward, they all met outside the front door. Seala, Starr and Nova were the only girls out there so far.

"Hey girls. Where are the others?" Chiro asked.

"Still in the locker room." Seala answered.

"I gotta tell ya. I don't believe they're actually doing that in there." Nova added.

"What are you talking about Nova?" Antauri asked.

"The other girls are, like, trying to look _pretty_, as Gizmo put it. I don't understand. What's there to look _pretty_ for anyways? We're just running around and getting hit with water anyways." Nova answered.

"Nova…the girls on our team, except for Seala, have a trauma that makes them scared of water. It's a long story."

"Blaze is right. When we first crashed on Planet Zon, Skeleton Queen did something to us. Made us have certain fears, some…we all have. It's horrid."

"Which explains your fear of insects, right?" Starr asked.

"No, I've never liked them. Ever since-" That's when Seala stopped. She didn't want to continue.

"'Ever since' what?" Otto asked.

"Ever since Mandra."

"What'd she do to make you not like bugs?" Starr asked.

"Well…you know how easily scared I am, so one night when I was heading to bed…"

*_Flashback_*

_I was just about to uncover my bed, when…_

"_AH!"_

_Mandra scared me from behind with a giant bug she found during chores. She pretended that it bit her in the neck and killed her._

_*End Flashback*_

"So I was frozen in tracks for ten or fifteen minutes while Mandra laid on ground and pretended to die. That was before we knew how mean she was to us." Seala said with a shiver that followed her sentence.

Starr sat down next to Seala, who was sitting on the wall on the walkway, and hugged her, in attempt to make Seala feel better.

"It's alright. If Mandra ever hurts, in _any way_, you can count on me, Melissa, and Kara to beat her up. That goes for Mandarin too." Starr smiled.

"Thank you Starr. You're a friend who really understands people."

"Aw…it's nothing Seala." Starr blushed.

"Hey, we're here!" Elella shouted running out the building with the other girls.

The HyperForce just starred at the four.

"What's up?" Gizmo asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chiro asked.

This is when they started getting nervous.

"What-What are you talking about, bro?" Elella asked innocently.

"Girls…they know." Blaze said.

"Seala?" Melodie questioned.

Seala just looked away and had a tear run down her cheek.

"Seala, you broke-"

"No Carbon! I'm tired of this pretending!" Seala shouted.

"Pretending? What's she talking about?" Antauri asked.

"Seala, you said you'd shut it." Carbon snapped.

Chiro pushed Carbon against the wall so she couldn't move.

"What…is Seala talking about with pretending?" Carbon didn't answer. "Answer me!"

That's when Antauri and Gibson pulled Chiro off. Carbon didn't speak, she just stood there, fear taking over her.

"Carbon? You alright?" Sprx asked.

Carbon still didn't talk. That's when Carbon's eyes changed color. Now they were a deep red color. Sprx backed off a little then turned around and saw that the other members of that team, their eyes changed color too.

"What's happening?" Starr asked.

The HyperForce and Starr were backed together in a group. The MegaForce surrounded them and got ready to attack. They were about to attack, when they turned around and stood ready to attack someone else.

"What…just happened?" Nova asked relaxing.

"I'm not sure. Carbon? Can you hear-Ah!" Chiro went to touch Carbon's shoulder when she whipped around and whipped back. She sorta scared Chiro.

"Chiro? Are you alright?" Gibson asked.

"Fine. I just want to know what's going on with them. They seem almost-"

"Hypnotized? Brain washed? What ever you call it,…it won't matter. They are mine now!" Skeleton Queen had emerged from behind the wall. "Now…my minions…attack the HyperForce!" The MegaForce didn't move. "That means you, you stupid baboons!" They still didn't move. "What is wrong with you?"

"Maybe this will help." Starr said holding out a crushed infective device. "I felt this on the back of Seala when I hugged her earlier. And I found it on the rest of them too. I guess I just saved the day, huh?"

"No!" Skeleton Queen shouted.

"Yes…and now they can-" The MegaForce fell over. "stop you? What the heck?"

"Guess you didn't expect my back up program. If those were to be removed by anyone _but _me, then they would shut down. And if human, like that pest of girl over there, then they would…be out for years."

"Oh…my bad." Starr said rubbing the back of her head.

"Why do you want them so badly? What's your deal?" Nova shouted.

"My deal, you little pest, is that they are more powerful than anyone, or anything, in the whole cosmos! And there wouldn't be anything to stop me! But now that they're out, I guess I have to stop you myself!" The Skeleton Queen laughed.

"That's where you're wrong you bag of bones! We're just as powerful as they are!" Sprx shouted.

"You are? Well then, let's see if you can resist my power!" Then Skeleton Queen shot a beam at the HyperForce.

Starr jumped out of the way and watched in horror as her friends were being turned evil. But after a few moments, Starr pushed her sleeve up and on her wrist was a red watch.

"Karalynn, Melissa…get out in the front of the school! ASAP! The teams need us."

"_You got it Starr! On our way!_ _Karalynn out!_" Then they hung up.

That's when Starr changed her outfit with a press of a button. Now Starr wore a red shirt, white skirt, and a blue belt, gloves, and boots. Her hair was put into a ponytail with a white and red hair tie.

"Guardians, unite!" Starr shouted as she jumped up and kicked the Skeleton Queen to the ground. This made the beam die out and the HyperForce fell to the ground. Starr ran over and checked them over. "Guys! You alright? Please don't be evil."

"We're fine…I think." Gibson groaned standing up.

"Yeah…what the heck are you Starr?"

"No time Sprx. Explain later. She's not out yet."

"Right…where's-"

"Hey guys!" Karalynn shouted running out of the school. She wore an outfit like Starr's but it was a black shirt and pants, and a dark purple belt, gloves and boots. "Everyone alright?"

"We're fine." Nova said.

"Yeah, thanks to Starr." Otto added.

"Oh no…what happened to the MegaForce?"

"Bugs. Skeleton Queen planted them."

"Okay, Melissa will handle this when she gets here."

"When who's here?" Melissa said landing. Melissa had flown in with a rocket pack. She also wore a pink shirt, sliver skirt and gloves, pink boots and belt.

"Am I going crazy?" Sprx questioned.

"Nope. We're helping."

"Not for long! You little worms are going to out of my way for a very…long…time." Then Skeleton Queen noticed Starr, Karalynn, and Melissa. "Oh no. Not Intergalactic Guardians."

"You got it! Melissa, take of the MegaForce! Starr, you take the high road, I'll take the low road!" Karalynn shouted.

"Right!" Then the two girls went different ways.

"Whirl Wind Disaster!" Starr shouted and a powerful wind blasted Skeleton Queen fell to the ground.

"Earth Quake Shake!" Karalynn shouted and the ground opened up and shot a spike up, almost hitting Skeleton Queen (I'm getting tired of writing out her name so I'm going to write SQ for short).

"You are going down SQ!" Starr shouted.

"SQ?" Chiro questioned.

"Short for Skeleton Queen." Starr answered.

"Watch it!" Karalynn shouted, pushing everyone out of the way. "Everyone okay?"

"Prefect. Thanks Kara." Nova thanked.

"No prob. All in a day's work. Now, Starr, blast Skeleton Queen so we can get out of here before someone sees us!"

"Got it!" Starr jumped in front of everyone. "Get behind me, unless you wanna be blown away!" Everyone got behind Starr. "Whirling Tornado!" And a tornado blasted SQ out of the area and into the universe!

"Whoa…"

"Roll up your tongue Sprx." Nova said.

"Sorry. That was-"

"Awesome? I know." Starr said walking over.

The Starr and Kara changed back. Melissa was still working with the MegaForce.

"Hey Melissa? What'cha got?" Kara asked.

"The MegaForce isn't shut down. SQ lied I guess."

"Can you fix them?" Otto asked.

"No…but if I get my hands on a reboot device I would be able too."

"We have on built into our system." Gibson pointed out.

"Yeah, but their system is different than yours, so your reboot devices won't work…But if you have an extra, I could rewire it so it would work on the MegaForce." Melissa said.

Otto changed into his original form and opened his helmet, pulling out an extra reboot device.

"Here you go. I always carry an extra just in case." Otto said handing the device to Melissa.

"Hey, thanks Otto. I knew you would. Now all I gotta do is rewire this thing so it'll work." After a few moments, Melissa had it. "I've got it! Alright, now to plug this in to their…um…oh right. I gotta change them back first." Melissa changed the MegaForce to their original forms and plugged in the device.

"Oh…what happened?" Gizmo groaned awake.

"Gizmo! You're alright!" Otto shouted hugging her.

"Otto? Ah!" She pulled away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"What? Nah. If it wasn't for Starr, you would've."

"Thanks Starr. Ah! Seala?" Gizmo whipped around and saw her sister waking up.

"I'm fine…I think." Seala said sitting up.

"I believe we all are." Melodie said.

"Not all of us." Elella said, kneeling next to Carbon.

"Carbon…no." Melodie whispered.

Seala tried to stand up, but fell back down onto her knees.

"I can't get up."

"I'll scan Carbon for you." Gibson said walking over to Carbon. He scan Carbon then found the problem.

"Well? What is it?" Seala asked.

"Carbon's in another deep sleep."

Seala dug in her pocket and pulled out a vile of purple liquid.

"Gibson, help me over to Carbon." Seala said. Gibson ran over and put one of Seala's arms around his shoulders and walked her over to Carbon. Seala kneeled down. "Now you might want to step back a bit."

Everyone stepped back a little ways and Seala poured the liquid into Carbon's mouth. Then Seala started chanting something in another language and a bright light started to glow from them, Carbon and Seala.

"What's Seala doing?" Nova asked nervously.

"She's healing Carbon. Seala is able to do that because of her curse."

"_Why didn't she tell me this?_" Gibson thought.

After a few moments, the light died down and Carbon started to flutter her eyes open.

"She's awake!" Seala called over.

The MegaForce ran over and hugged Carbon. Seala stood up and looked sad, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Seala? Can I talk to you over here?" It was Gibson.

Seala nodded slightly and followed Gibson to the other end of the sidewalk. Gibson was going to start but Seala but her hand over his mouth.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to start. Look…" Then Seala started talking really fast. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about that whole thing back there but I didn't how to tell my boyfriend who doesn't believe in magic that I can do magic. I mean, how do you do that? Seriously? I mean, I'm scientist, I shouldn't believe in magic, but I do because of this stupid curse. Anyways, hate me as much as you want but please forgive me for not telling you any of this." Seala removed her hand. Gibson opened his mouth to say something, but Seala started to continue. "Oh who am I kidding? You won't forgive me after all this! I probably hurt you in that fight back there and now you wouldn't forgive me. I know it!"

"Seala!"

"Yes?"

Gibson grabbed Seala by her arms.

"I would forgive you after anything that wasn't on propose. And you're probably right, I wouldn't believe in magic, but that was before you." Gibson kissed Seala for a moment, then pulled away. "Ever since I met you…you've changed my world. My whole point of view."

"Re-Really?" Seala stuttered. Gibson nodded. Seala was speechless.

"Maybe there's more for you to teach me." Gibson said. "Come on. Let's go see Carbon."

Seala couldn't stop blushing while she walked over to her team. Seala kneeled down next to Carbon and had tears start to walk down her cheeks.

"Seala? Are you alright?" Carbon asked.

Seala just smiled and nodded.

"Come on…let's go home now and get some sleep." Melodie suggested.

**ME: Hey Fanfiction readers! Listen…this is my LAST chapter of THIS story! I am working on my fifth story! And by the way, HBee16, I meant sixth story not seventh. And sorry to everyone, it took me forever to get this up but it was sorta hard to do when you got one week to do a stupid Independent Reading project for your advanced English 10 class. Oh! And check out my profile every now and again for pictures of the MegaForce (profile picture). I put who it is so you know who is in the picture. R&R please! Thanks!**


End file.
